


Taleunder, by Fox Toby

by KiwiLombax15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Personal Growth, non binary protagonist, tw referenced child abuse, tw suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/KiwiLombax15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara never believed the world had anything good or decent in it. But after falling into a hidden civilization in Mt Ebott, they may learn the world is worth SAVEing after all. </p><p>Underswap fic. Updates periodically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> (Didn't take me long to come back, did it?  
> Guys, I freaking love the Underswap AU. It's one of my alltime favorites. Ideas for a novelisation type fic of this AU were brewing for a while, but my big Gaster fic needed working on. But now its done, and I'm free to work on my AU sweetheart.  
> Most characters made the switch just fine, but some just couldn't be switched without it not making sense anymore. And various events and bosses had to be moved around for similar reasons. Thankfully, this AU is quite flexible.  
> I look forward to your feedback, let me know what you guys think!)
> 
> Want more like this? Support the writer here! https://ko-fi.com/fruitbird

It was raining as they climbed the mountain, Chara’s frozen hands slipping on wet rocks as they struggled against the wind, the already brutal climb made so much harder by the weather. A thin, patched sweater clung to them, chilling them further. Chara grit their teeth and struggled on, fiercely determined.

They’d heard Mt Ebbot was where you went to disappear. Raising a hand, they pressed it against their latest bruise as a reminded of what they were fleeing from, the dull ache driving them on. Finally, they were aware of the ground leveling out under them, making the climb easier. There was a sudden cessation of rain. Chara raised a hand to feel around in the pitch dark.

Oh. A cave.

Gratefully, they slumped down, taking the torch out of their bag and flicking it on. It was more a tunnel then a cave, extending deep into the mountain. Vines grew thickly along the walls and staglatites stabbed down towards the ground.

Chara leaned back against a wall and sighed.

“Well, mountain? I’m here. Now what?”

Now what? Good question? What happened here? At least 6 kids that they’d heard of had vanished here, something had happened. Did they starve? Did they freeze? At this point, they were beyond caring. Did they, Chara fantasized briefly, meet up and form some kind of tribal society, away from the cruelty of the world? They indulged themselves in a flight of fancy where they wore a skirt of leaves while fishing with a sharp stick, before bringing themselves back to the real world. No, that stuff was kids stuff.

Or did they-?

Chara shivered as the wind howled outside.

There were stories, old stories, about what lurked underneath Mt Ebbot. Did the other children become...prey? For a moment, the shadows outside the cave became alive, the wind the laboured breathing of a starving animal. Chara squeaked and scuttled deeper inside the cave, wishing for a quick end rather then a slow and painful demise at a monsters claws.

The further down they went, the softer the wind outside became, and they calmed gradually. There was no smell of animals, no scattered bones. This place was probably safe. They could stay here while they waited for the mountains curse to take hold.

This world was too heavy for one child to bear.

The tunnel went on, twisting and curving, heading downwards steadily. They gripped the torch in slightly shaking hands and continued. Maybe there was a nice dry place to sleep at the end?

Then the tunnel opened suddenly.

In the same instant the light picked up on the deep pit in the floor, as wide across as a house, a vine tangled around their foot, throwing them forwards. Chara screamed, flinging up an arm to protect their face from the ground.

The ground never hit them. They felt their stomach plummet inside them as they fell down, down, down...

...

It was something insistently tickling their nose that woke them, blurry vision adjusting to reveal a golden flower filling their vision, being forced back and forward with each breath. Chara had landed on a whole bed of them, glowing in...sunlight?

They sat up. There was a glow in the air, like the sunshine on hot days, motes of pollen floating gently in the still air. It was warm and dry, and the flowers had a tingle around them, like magic. Any human child could recognize the feeling, like a small storm in their hands. Most humans could at the very least manipulate it, if weakly. But here, the magic thrummed in their chest, they’d never felt it this powerful. They wondered if it was why they’d survived the fall. It had been a very, very long way down. Shakily, they got to their feet. Something glinted in the soil, and Chara leaned down to pick up a rusty knife, blade dull and stained from where it had presumably been used to cut weeds. They felt better with it in their hands.

Carefully, they looked around, noting a path of pale stone leading from the flowers. Shrugging, they followed it. They had come here to die, after all, what was the worst that could happen?

An old stone doorway loomed above them, darkness beyond it. As they approached, they noticed twin deep gouges in the stone along the top, looking strangely fresh next to the ancient stonework. Carefully, they poked their head around the doorframe.

“HoI!”


	2. Temmie

“H-hello?”

There was...something in the centre of a pool of light, some kind of...cat?

No.

As they stepped closer they saw it was a teddy. An actual stuffed animal. They could see the stitching. It was some kind of...cat...dog...thing, looking up at them with little glass eyes and a big smile. Chara blinked as it spoke again. Were they dreaming?

“HoI! AM TEMmie! TeMMIe thE TEM!”

“I...I’m C-Chara.” They weren’t sure if responding was the right thing to do with animated stuffed animals, but they were confused and still slightly concussed, and it was all they could think of to do.

“Where...am I?”

Temmie cocked their head.

“HMMMM...yoU new aRounD here, yAYa? THiS th UNdergROUNd, ya? Mus’...bE confuSED?”

“A bit, yeah...”

“SOmeoNE gotta Tech u...HoW THIngs Work, YaYa!” It looked around the room in a slightly theatrical manner, before leaping into the air in glee.

“I KNOWS! I KNOWS! TeMMIE Show u! U ready?”

“Uh, thanks, I gu-AH!”

There was a slight sharp tugging sensation.

And a soft red glow.

The discomfort faded, but Chara didn’t notice. There was something floating in the air in front of their chest, a little red something in the vague shape of a heart, fading and brightening with the rhythm of Charas heartbeat. It shone like the smooth piece of seaglass they had cherished once, before their father smashed it, swirls of darker scarlet shifting amongst the lighter red.

“Whoa...”

“See?? SEe? Thas u...sOUL! EverytHINg that U!”

“This is...me?” The soul moved with them as they moved, glowing softly. They momentarily forgot the reason they came up Mt Ebbot, entranced at the thought of holding the heart and centre of themselves. “This is so cool!”

“YAYA! Yur soul is weak, ya? V smol an lITTLE. It can get stroooong tho! JuS need a BIt of LV, YA!”

“You mean...it can get bigger then this?” The soul was tiny, as big as a bottlecap in their palm.

“YA!”

“W-wait. What’s LV?”

Tem smiled widely.

“IT LoVE!”

Chara shrugged a shoulder. Souls needed love to grow stronger. A bit sappy in their opinion. No wonder theirs was so small...

“U want LOve, DOntcha? Tem ShAre LOVE!”

“Oh! Uh, I...I guess so? Th-thanks.”

Tem looked contemplative for a moment, before something was swirling in the air around them, little things, like scraps of coloured paper.

“HeRE in underGRON, LOVE is shared with FrIENDliness flakes! Catch em! Catch em, catch em quick, YA?”

Tem gave an eager hop as the flakes began to move towards Chara slowly. They were nervous. Tem seemed a little...too eager...then again, there clearly wasn’t much brain there, and this was a dream anyway, it had to be. What harm was there in reaching out a tentative finger to stroke a flake.

A lot of harm, as it turned out.

It only tingled as it passed their finger, but then it gently floated down towards the soul.

And hurt worse then anything they’d ever felt, even at their fathers hands. This was no dream. This was real. They fell forward and screamed, soul fading to a sickly pink as Tems face twisted, fabric moving strangely over massive teeth.

“ _ **U a fool, yaya! Down here, it’s KilL OR Be kiLL, Ya! Tem don wanna mISS THIS chanCe!”**_

Tems face became demonic as they dropped the squeaky voiced facade.

“ _ **Die.”**_

Chara groaned as a ring of flakes whirled around them, slowly drawing close. They’d come here to die, but not like this, not murdered slowly deep in the dark by a giggling little demon. Knowing it to be useless, they called for help.

In the distance, they thought they heard footsteps.

And something golden filled them, warm, tingling magic flooding their body, chasing away the pain.

And the Tem flakes, the toys face filling with shock, before there was a flash of fire and a sharp little scream as the toy was knocked into the shadows. They heard a hiss and a scrabbling of claws as it scurried away.

“What a terrible creature, tormenting such a poor innocent youth.”

Chara froze in the process of standing, the deep voice flooding them with terror. In their life, adults had only meant one thing...

Slowly, trembling with fear, they looked up.

And up.

And up.

Whatever the thing was looming over them, it was massive, 7 feet if Chara was any judge, draped in flowing purple robes. At first they thought they were human, then they leaned down to take a closer look, and Chara saw a goat-ish creature peering down at them through mis-matched, slit pupiled eyes, a lions mane of yellow hair making them seem even bigger. They screamed and scrabbled back.

“Do not be afraid, child.” The voice was deep, and to a child not as terrified as Chara, would have been soothing. “I am Asgore, Keeper of the ruins. I pass through here every day to see if someone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a very long time. Come, I will guide you through the catacombs.”

He extended a hand, much like a humans, but clawed and covered in white fur. Chara paused, before bringing up the default expression they wore at all times, a mix of contempt and hostility. They found it gave them space sometimes.

“I don’t need your help!” They pushed themselves up off the ground, glaring at him out of the corner of their eye and picking up the knife again for good measure.

Asgore only chuckled gently.

“Alright. I understand. But there is no way back the way you came. You will have to follow me.”

Chara scowled.

“...Fine...”

They skulked cautiously behind Asgore, the deep gouges in the doorway explained as they watched him try and maneuver his impressive horns through the door.

“This way.”

They looked back once more to see if they could spot Temmie, before taking the only option and following him through.


	3. The Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (God writing the ruins is as much a chore as playing them)

There was light in the next room, seeming to come from the purple bricks around them. A doorway stood ahead, large and impressive. As the shadow loomed overhead, they clenched their fists with determination.

No going back now.

For a little while, they felt strange and tingly, before putting it down to the aura of magic here.

And there was another feeling too, like something slipping gently into their thoughts. Nothing very sinister, nothing very benevolent. Just...something. Chara thought they caught the whisper of words.

_-I can’t remember what I am...can you show me? You’re different from the others..._

Then it faded, as though it never was.

Asgore was waiting for them in a small chamber, rows of buttons on the floor beside him.

“Welcome to your new home, innocent one.”

That earned him a fresh scowl. Innocent one? Who did this guy think he was? Chara wasn’t innocent. If they were, their parents wouldn’t treat them like they did. Those were the thoughts flashing through their head. As they opened their mouth to swear at him, the little scrap of something shifted.

_-It’s OK. He’s nice. I...I think so, anyway. He doesn’t mean to make you angry._

They closed their mouth and just resorted to an angry glare.

“Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins.” He gestured towards the buttons, before moving over them in a pattern, his massive bulk pressing them easily. The door ahead shuddered open.

“The ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.”

“That’s dumb...” Chara muttered.

Asgore merely shrugged.

“Its traditional at this point, my child. We just go along with it.” They followed him through the next room, Asgores helpful notes on the wall making the puzzle laughably easy for Chara to solve.

There was a dummy in the next room.

“As a human living in the underground, monsters will attack you. You will need to be prepared for this. Worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. When you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice on this dummy.”

Feeling stupid, Chara approached, some field around the dummy tugging the soul out of their chest. It didn’t hurt this time, they noticed. They took a close look to see if it was like Temmie, and the voice in their head stirred.

_-Dummy. Attack 0, defense 0. A cotton heart, a button eye, you are the apple of my eye._

There was a giggle, and it faded again. They frowned. This was getting weird...

Chara could feel Asgore watching them, and felt an urge to rebel. He wanted them to play nice, did he?

“Hey! You! Y-your straw is dumb! And...and weird!”

It didn’t seem much for conversation.

Surprisingly, Asgore looked pleased with them.

“Very good! You are very good!”

They walked through the next room, leaving Chara in a state of minor shock.

No one had said that to them.

Ever.

Shaken, Chara followed behind them.

“There is another puzzle in this room, Child. I wonder if you can solve it?”

They kept quiet for now, scowling as a reflex. They were still confused as to Asgores intentions. They felt like...they wanted to trust him. But after the life they’d led, and the encounter with Temmie, they just couldn’t.

Lost in thought, they didn’t hear the soft noises behind them until the soul was tugged from them.

Whirling, they saw a squat little frog thing standing in front of them, looking up with wary eyes.

This was no training dummy. This thing could hurt them.

It was instinctive.

They raised the knife.

For a while, there was stillness, a pause the blink of an eye that felt like a lifetime as child and monster stared at each other. The silent passenger stilled, waiting for Chara to make the first move as the knife trembled in midair.

There was a feeling like...

Like whatever happened next would be important. Whatever choice they made would be the most important one in the underground. The lessons life had punched into them made them raise the knife higher for a swing...

And they saw the fear in the...things-Froggit, its a Froggit...-eyes.

It was as afraid as Chara was.

They lowered the knife.

_-What do I do now, voice?_

_-Check, threaten, or compliment._

Chara glared at the little creature.

“Scram! Or else!”

It looked confused but scared anyway, before rapidly growing pale and fleeing with an apologetic croak. Chara felt a sensation of filled space behind them, and they looked up to see the tail end of the fearsome look on Asgores face, before the gentle smile returned.

“My apologies. They can be quite rude sometimes. I feel you were too harsh, but that's alright. You’re learning. Come.”

The next room was filled with water, and Chara swallowed at the floor full of spikes that stretched out ahead.

“Hmm, this is the puzzle, but...here, take my hand for a moment.”

Chara stepped back.

“I’m not taking your hand, you creep!”

“Ah...then will you take my sleeve? This one is a bit much, I think.”

He held out his arm, the wide sleeve of his robes dangling freely. Chara hesitated, before tentatively grabbing a fistful of soft cloth. Asgore smiled and set off, spikes retreating before him as he followed a snaking path. Chara tried to watch which direction he was going, before giving up and concentrating on keeping up with his massive stride.  
“There, nice and safe. Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now, I think.”

The next room was a long and empty corridor, seemingly devoid of puzzles.

“You have done excellently thus far, my child. However, I have a difficult request to ask of you.”

“W-what?”

“I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this.”

Before Chara could react, Asgore had vanished down the corridor.

“Wait!”

Whimpering, Chara bolted after him. They still didn’t trust him, but being alone in these desolate ruins terrified them. The corridor stretched ahead, full of shadows and cobwebs, monsters in every corner. They were going to get torn apart here, he’d abandoned them like everyone else...

Then they reached the end and froze, trying not to laugh.

Asgore was a broad man. The pillar was not. He peeked out and smiled.

“Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time.”

Chara and their nameless passenger shared a mental smirk.

“Really? I didn’t see you.”

Asgore either missed or ignored the sarcasm.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Chara immediately felt bad for being mean, carefully keeping it from their face. It was bad to show girlish emotions like that... “However, there was an important reason for this exercise. To test your independence. I have business to attend to, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here, it’s dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone.”

He reached into the deep pockets of his robe and handed Chara an antiquated cell phone, more an electronic brick then anything else. They took it carefully, amazed that someone trusted them enough to just give them something like this... “If you have a need for something, just call. Be good, alright?”

He gave Chara a warm smile, and left.

They sat down against the wall, head spinning as they tried to process the days events. They’d come here to die, and now seemed to have been adopted by a friendly bipedal goat after being menaced by a stuffed toy. It was a bit much for a ten year old.

_-Come on, you aren’t staying here, are you? Lets keep moving!_

_-He told me to stay._

_-He’s gonna be AGES, come on!_

_-Besides, he said it was dangerous to explore alone._

_-Well, you aren’t alone, right? You have me!_

_-I...I guess you’re right._

They stepped through the door. The room beyond was made colourful with piles of red leaves, dry and crinkly. Chara amused themselves for a while wading through them, feeling that funny tingle again.

They had to admit, this place wasn’t too bad. They’d found a small room with a dish full of brightly wrapped sweets, though the little voice had scolded them for taking two pieces. They hadn’t eaten in days, but kept the sweets safe in their backpack for now. It was an instinct in them to horde food. You never knew when it might be taken away...

The cellphone buzzed suddenly, making them yelp.

“H-hello?”

“Hello? This is Asgore.” Chara huffed. Who else could it be down here? “You have not left the room, have you?”

“Uh...nnnno?”

“Good, there are a few puzzles ahead I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself. Be good, alright?”

He hung up.

“Man, what a dork...” Chara muttered quietly.

_-Come on, voice. Lets keep going. Do you have a name?_

_-I can’t remember it. Voice is fine for now, I guess. Come on, I’ll guide you._

_-How do you know all this stuff?_

_-I...can’t remember. Its like I’ve forgotten and every time I see a puzzle or a monster its like...I’m remembering something I knew all along._

_-What do we do now?_

_-...We keep moving. I don’t know why, but that's important. We have to keep moving up._

They encountered a fight what felt like two steps later, a Froggit and some shy looking moth creature stepping from the shadows. Their attacks whirled like Temmies had, but hurt far less, itching and irritating, but not agonizing. It wasn’t hard to spare them, the little Whimsum fleeing in tears halfway through anyway. Much to Charas surprise, as the spared Froggit turned to leave, it placed a few gold coins on the ground.

_-Voice...?_

_-It’s tradition I think. Just go with it, you might need money._

Chara shrugged. If they wanted to survive here, they would have to play by this places rules.

...

In truth, the puzzles weren’t hard. Occasionally frustrating, but Voices advice and Chara’s determination carried them through, easily enough. The battles weren’t hard, either, and Chara soon had a small collection of coins, and a few bumps and scrapes to boot. Every so often, Asgore would call, and Chara found themselves looking forward to them despite themselves, even if he mostly went on about whether Chara likes butterscotch or cinnamon.

They passed the room with the tiny mousehole, and stopped as they heard quiet sobbing. Peeking through into a leaf strewn room, they saw something pink and translucent hovered in the air, hunched over itself and crying.

“Hello?”

The something looked up sharply. It looked like...a ghost? They felt a tugging in their chest as the ghostly being reacted instinctively to the surprise.

“Oh!”

“Wh-whats wrong?” Compassion didn’t come easily to them, but it was a quick way of getting out of fights.

“Oh, everything is wrong!”

They flung themselves dramatically over a crumbling piece of ruin, the effect somewhat spoiled when they floated halfway through it. They were crying fit to burst, ghostly tears raining down, and Chara had to dodge quickly.

_-What can I do here, if this keeps up I’m gonna drown!_

_-Flirt, threaten or cheer._

_-I don’t think threatening would work...uum..._

“H-hey,y-you look...dead gorgeous!”

They tried a forced smile. The ghosts tears only resumed harder.

“Oh, that’s sweet, but who’d want a nervous wreck like me?”

Chara winced as a tear landed dead centre on their soul.

_-Ok, try encouraging._

“Hey...don’t be sad...what’s wrong? I...I’m Chara.”

In the strange rules of monster combat, it was the ghosts turn, but he didn’t seem up to it right now. He sniffed.

“I’m Hapstablook. N-nice to meet you. Sorry, I just...I’m having a bad day...”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Well, I...I was going to an audition for a play...it was a musical...I’d been practicing at home for months. I was word perfect, it was going to be my big break, and...and...”

He burst into tears again, Chara forced to cling to the walls as more lethal tears rained down.

“And I froze up! Everyone was staring at me, I just couldn’t do it! I’m a failure! I’ll be a nobody forever! I just can’t beat this awful, awful stagefright!”

Chara clambered onto a broken pillar to avoid the rising tide.

“That’s not true, you just need to, uh...pretend everyone is in their underwear?” They nervously reached out and patted him on the back. Their hand went right through them. “It...it’s gonna be OK, you know...”

Hapstablook paused, looking at Chara oddly.

“...A lot of monsters don’t wear underwear...”

“Oh...sorry, its just...its supposed to make them look silly...so you feel calmer...”

He hovered quietly in the air for a while, staring at them, before pulling a sudden loop de loop.

“Of course! That’s it! I just imagine them looking silly! You’re a genius!”

Happstablook rushed forwards for a hug and Chara stepped back quickly.

“No! No...I don’t...like to be touched...even by ghosts.”

“Oh...that's alright, dear. I understand. You know, I usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around and I can be alone...But today I met somebody so nice...oh, there I go, rambling on again. I should head off, things to do, plays to prepare for. I hope we’ll meet again one day!”

The little ghost faded away, leaving the path clear.

_-He was nice._

_-I guess..._

They continued on. In one room they found a bake sale, tiny little creatures of fire selling buns. Chara had made the mistake of buying one, discovering the hard way that they were laced with liberal amounts of chili. They declined the elementals offer of a drink. No telling what might be in it, after all...

They encountered more monsters as they progressed, little cockroaches that just wanted some space, brainless jellies, living vegetables...it all felt like a dream, but their bruises ached and their belly was still hollow, reminding them they were awake and this was happening. They’d heard stories of monsters, but thought they were just that.

Stories.

They progressed through the room where they had to drop down the right hole to find the switch and the room of rotating perspective (which incited some very crude language as Chara got quickly frustrated. Finally reaching a crossroads, Chara was sore, tired and cranky, Voice staying wisely silent.

_-This is dumb. How much further is it?_

_-Not long now, I think...maybe...Try, uh...going right?_

They stepped out onto a balcony.

_-Whoa..._

A city stretched out before them, grand buildings reaching up towards the rocky ceiling. Once the shock wore off, they saw the decay, fallen in roofs and crumbling stone. It was a breathtaking vision of faded grandeur.

_-Voice...did people used to live down here?_

_-Once. A long time ago. They still do, you can see some Froggits down there. But everyone else moved away._

Chara watched the family of Froggits tending little tadpoles in an algae clogged fountain.

_-Can we go down there?_

_-I can see a staircase leading down, but you’d get lost there. Besides, I don’t think Asgore is down here anymore. We should head back._

They took one last look at the city before turned, almost tripping over a small plastic knife. They thought for a moment of grabbing it, then decided against it. They already had a weapon, which was barely used anyway.

Voice directed them up this time, the doorway leading to a huge hall, a dead tree looming blackly overhead. Chara tensed instinctively at the sound of heavy footsteps.

“Oh dear, that took longer then I expected.” Peeking from behind the tree, they saw Asgore approaching.

_-Voice he’s gonna be so mad. Can we sneak around him?_

_-Uh, maybe if we-_

Briiiing!

The sound of their phone gave them away, Asgore looking up in surprise, rushing over in a rustle of fabric.

“How did you get here, my child. Are you hurt? There, there, I will heal you.” He waved a hand over them, and Chara felt their soul strengthen inside them. They closed their eyes as they waited for Asgore to start blaming...

Himself?

“I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible of me to try and surprise you like this.” He paused and stumbled over his words. “Err, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!”

He beckoned them to follow.

_-I’m...not in trouble?_

_-Guess not._

_-I don’t like this. He’s too nice. People aren’t nice to you unless they’re saving up to be nasty later._

_-Well he isn’t people, right? He’s a monster._

_-I guess...ugh, everything is weird here!_

They followed him nervously towards the little house up ahead. It was surprisingly small and cute looking despite its owners intimidating appearance, and Chara felt that strange tingly feeling as determination filled them.

Scared but ready, they stepped over the threshold.


	4. Home

It was warm and bright inside the house, every surface gleaming and polished. Chara felt shamefully aware of their tattered, filthy clothes and stuck their hands in their pockets, trying not to touch anything.

“Do you smell that? Surprise! It’s-oh. Oh no. Oh dear.”

Chara gagged slightly at the heavy burnt smell floating through the house, Asgore rushing off with a panicked expression. There was a clatter from some distant kitchen, and a groan.

Tracing the sound, Chara stepped nervously into a spic and span kitchen, decorated with cut flowers. There was a pie on the bench.

Well, maybe a pie. It was hard to tell what this lumpy, collapsed, scorched mess had been. Even as nervous of Asgore as they were, Chara joined in the quiet mourning over a good pie ruined. Asgore sighed gently and tipped it in the bin.

“I’ve never quite been able to grasp the concept of baking pies, sadly. It was butterscotch and cinnamon. I wanted you to have something nice to come home to. Ah well, that’s something to work on. Now, let me give you the tour!”

There wasn’t much to see, really. A kitchen, a living room, bedrooms. Even Chara’s filthy, run down home on the surface was bigger.

They felt like they preferred this one.

“I have another surprise for you, little one.” Asgore led them to a little door, pushing it open gently. “A room of your own! I hope you like it.”

He reached out to ruffle Chara’s hair affectionately, the child shrinking away under it like a cat objecting to being petted.

_-It’s OK, he was being gentle._

_-I don’t care! I don’t like being touched!_

Asgore merely pulled his hand away at Chara’s rejection.

“Make yourself at home. Maybe a nap might be a good idea, you’ve had a big day. It’s getting rather late anyway. I’d better go open a window and let the smell out. Goodnight, my child.”

He left Chara and their strange little passenger alone.

_-Might as well. A nap would do you good, Chara._

_-What if hes waiting till I’m sleeping before he eats me? He’s being too nice!_

There was a mental huff.

_-Then your well rested flesh will be all the more tender. Come on, I’m a part of this body too, you’re exhausted and you know it._

_-I didn’t ask for you to join me, you know._

_-Well here I am anyway._

That seemed to be the end of the matter. Chara gave up and entered the room. It was cozy and warm, fully furnished with a big soft looking bed.

_-Hey, look at these cool toys!_

_-Eh, they don’t really interest me at all._

_-Spoilsport._

Chara rubbed at their eyes, the bed growing more tempting by the second.

_-Look, I’ll keep watch if you’re scared, OK? But you need to sleep._

_-...Fine. Goodnight, Voice._

_-’Night Chara._

They were asleep before they hit the pillow.

...

_They huddle in their wardrobe, buried in musty, moldy clothes, trying to block out the sound of whimpering and flesh thudding against flesh outside. Their father is drunk again._

_He’s always angry when he’s drunk._

_Their mother sobs faintly, another smack making Chara wince. They’re suddenly aware of someone in the wardrobe with them. Another child is huddled next to them. They turn their face towards them and theres nothing there, just something that looks blurry and staticky, wiping out all features. To their surprise, they aren’t afraid. Even without a face the child isn't scary. Theres a sense they’re smiling. They hold up their hands and begin to move them, talking in sign. Chara doesn’t understand, but the words float across their brain anyway._

_-It’s OK. I’m here._

_-Voice? How-?_

_-I’m part of you now, remember? I’ll keep you safe, even here. Even in your head._

_-He’s gonna come soon. He beats her up then comes to find me._

_-Then come into my mind. There’s a few memories left. They’re bad ones, but not bad like yours, its safe enough._

_The door slams open and Chara takes Voice’s hand without a pause. Theres a feeling of strangeness, then pink. Lots of pink. And frills._

_Chara can see a woman, bending over a small child lost in a mass of frills and brushing their hair. The childs face is missing._

_-It’s OK. She can’t see us. This is just a memory. It’s safe here till your body wakes up._

_-Is that you?_

_-I think so. I remember she was really keen on dress ups...Voice muttered bitterly. The woman was talking._

_“-Now we’ll have no more of this nonsense, *****. Girls don’t play in the dirt, they play with dolls.”_

_There are dolls all over the room, looking distinctly untouched. “I buy you all these toys and you never touch them, you ungrateful child.”_

_The child begins to wave their hands in sign, and the woman grabbed them roughly._

_“Enough of that! I know you can talk, stop being lazy!”_

_-Are you OK, Voice? You went all quiet._

_-...I’m fine. It’s just a memory. It can’t hurt me now anyway. I used to have better ones that happened after this, but I can’t remember them yet._

_-When do we wake up?_

_-Soon._

_-Voice?_

_-Yeah?_

_-Why me? Why did you stick to me?_

_-I dunno. I just feel like we were similar. Like...like you were someone I knew really well even though I’d never met you._

_-Are you a ghost? Like Hapstablook?_

_-No...I don’t think so...Chara?_

_-Yeah?_

_-You’re waking up._

_..._

Someone had turned off the lamp when they woke up, still uneaten. Obviously Asgore wasn’t planning on making human pie after all. Wiping the sleep from their eyes, they staggered out of bed to turn on the light and something metal rolled away from underfoot. Questing hands found a warm thermos flask. 

_-It’s enchanted. Can you feel it? It’ll keep things warm forever._

Chara carefully unscrewed it and had a sniff. There was some kind of tea in there, warm and floral smelling. They packed it carefully. If they were going to head on out, a hot cup of tea might come in handy later. Who knew what lay beyond the ruins? 

Whatever lay beyond, the mystery of what horrors breakfast would bring was a mystery they were far keener to solve. 

It brought thick hot oatmeal, sweetened with lashings of honey. Asgore fussed around the breakfast table, humming happily as he laid out cutlery. 

“Busy day today, my child! I was hoping if you were up for it we could do some work in the garden. I have seedlings that need replanting. After that, I have to bake some bread, perhaps you would like me to teach you how-?” 

His voice faded into a buzzing as Chara swallowed a mouthful of oatmeal, the perfectly sweetened cereal turning to ashes in their mouth. If they were going to leave, they were going to have to tell Asgore. The thought of making him angry was an increasingly lesser concern as they realized slowly that he was genuinely sweet. 

But making him sad was an even worse thought. 

Best to get it over with. 

Pushing the oatmeal around their bowl with the spoon, they mumbled something. 

“What was that, child?” 

“...How do you leave the ruins?” 

Asgore choked on his tea. Clutching their spoon tighter, they waited with bated breath for his response as he stared blankly ahead, frozen with shock. Before changing the subject completely. 

“You know, I think we might bake some cookies today as well. I’m not too bad at those.” 

His voice had a fragile kind of cheerfulness to it, eyes wide and scared. 

“Sir? How do I leave the ruins?” 

“You know, I-I took the liberty of pre-preparing a curriculum for your education. I’ve tried to make it fun, learning should be...fun...” 

“Asgore, I want to go home.” They didn’t, not really, but maybe it could remind him that Chara didn’t belong here. They were human, this wasn’t their place. 

“I...I don’t understand...Child, this is your home now.” 

He looked desperate now, hands trembling. 

“I want to go home!” 

He closed his eyes, fists clenching tightly. To Chara, it looked as though he was fighting something, deep inside. They could almost see the decision take place as Asgore slowly rose from his seat, Chara cringing in fear. 

_-I’ve done it now!_

_-Stay determined, he might not be-_

“Child, I have to do something, stay here.” 

His voice had changed, deeper and rumbly, like distant thunder.Rapidly, he walked away. Chara left the half eaten breakfast and bolted after him, a nasty premonition growing as they saw his horns disappear down the stairway to the basement, something Chara had dismissed during the tour as unimportant. 

The basement was dark and cold, an empty corridor stretching out before them. Moving with the speed of dread, they caught up to Asgore quickly. He was staring ahead, not looking at them. 

“You wish to know how to return “home”, do you not? Ahead of us lies the ruins, a one way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again.” 

“No!” 

_-He can’t! We have to keep moving!_

Asgore ignored the cry and kept walking, Chara tugging desperately on his robes. 

“Be a good child and go upstairs.” 

“No! You can’t do this!” It was like trying to halt an iceberg, Chara dragged relentlessly on by his robes as he kept doggedly making his way down the corridor. “Please!” 

He paused. 

“Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it, time and time again, and coward that I am, I have done nothing to stop them. They come. They leave.” His fists clenched once more. “They die. Naive little child, if you leave the ruins, they...Toriel...will kill you.” He raised his voice till the echoes bounced off the walls. “I am only protecting you, do you understand? You will not die like the others!” A huge hand clamped gently but firmly over Charas wrist, breaking their grip. “...Go to your room.” 

Asgores long stride gave him a head start, but Chara was determined, sprinting after him, Voice yelling at them to hurry before it was too late. “I won’t! You can’t do this, you can’t keep me here!” 

“Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.” 

_-Chara he looks desperate. Be ready, we might be in trouble._

_-...I’m ready._

There was a door ahead, Asgores hands already glowing with fire magic as he prepared himself to melt it into slag. 

“Stop! Please!” 

He turned, and his eyes were blazing. 

“Hpm...you are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.” 

He gestured sharply towards Chara, and there was the now familiar tug as their soul entered a battle. Voice whispered in their ear. 

_-Asgore blocks the way._


	5. The mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edit: While updating the layout I tweaked some of Asgores dialogue to make it a bit more different from Toriels.)

The battle began.

Chara gripped the handle of their knife and swallowed as Asgore loomed overhead, looking right through them as though they didn’t exist. It seemed to be traditional here that the challenged began first, so Chara flicked a quick thought to Voice.

_-Options?_

_-Only two here, I think, check and talk. We already know about him, try talking._

“Come on, Asgore, you don’t wanna do this. You’d be stuck here, too!”

Asgore simply waved a hand, Chara forced to dodge back fast as a wave of fire spread out towards them, the fireballs small and curiously contained, only really hot when they were close.

_-He’s holding back. He doesn’t want to hurt you._

_-I don’t want to hurt him either. But talking didn’t work!_

_-Try again._

“Please? I’ll come back, I promise. Just let me through!”

Another wave of fireballs, the projectiles bouncing off the walls and adding a new element of danger.

_-It’s not working!_

_-Ok...uhh....Ok...try, uh..._

_-VOICE!_

_-Fight back a little, but be careful, maybe? Like show him you can, maybe he’ll stop. I know what you’re thinking, Chara. That he’s just like everyone else. But he really does want whats best for you. We just gotta show him that what he thinks is best isn’t really what we need._

_-...I know...if you think that’ll work...here goes nothing._

They swung the knife in a wide arc, catching him across the arm. Something clear and golden began to leak from the wound, turning to dust as it dripped to the floor. Asgore merely shook it from his hand and resumed the fight, expression blank and aloof. Chara hissed as a fireball scraped against their soul. This wasn’t just pure magical projectiles. The fire burned their skin too.

They swiped again, Asgore wincing as it opened a gash in his cheek. He flicked a finger, and fire began to rain from the ceiling, Chara forced to dodge into the spaces between them.

_-Keep going!_

Another strike. There was a fine layer of dust on the floor under Asgore now. He ignored it, sending out ribbons of fire that licked at Chara’s skin, their green and yellow sweater fraying.

_-He looks tired! One more!_

Hot, sore and exhausted, Chara took one last swing...

And Asgore slumped to his knees, eyes wide.

“H-huh?”

_-Wait...that wasn’t..._

Slowly, fingers trembling, Asgore reached for the deep slice in his chest, fingers coming back grey and dusty.

“Ung...You...are stronger then I thought...”

“A-Asgore...are you..are you OK?”

He coughed and gagged, grey dust pouring from his mouth like blood.

“Listen to me, small one. If you go beyond this door, keep walking. Keep walking as far as you can. Stop for nothing.”

“Asgore!” Forgetting their fear, they fell to their knees in front of him. He was slowly falling to dust, sheets of silver powder falling off him. Desperately, Chara grabbed handfuls, trying to push them back into him, Voice screaming wordlessly in their head. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Eventually, you will reach an exit...T-Toriel...” He slumped down lower. “Do not let Toriel take your soul...”

“Please don’t die! Please!”

_-Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry-_

“Her...her plan cannot be allowed...to succeed.” He looked up at Chara, eyes as warm and loving as they always were, a gentle smile on his lips.

“Do not...blame yourself...You could not have known. Just...be good, won’t you?...my...child...”

Then there was nothing but dust in their hands, and a wavering white soul in front of them. It trembled slightly.

And shattered.

Chara felt numb. Someone was screaming, they could hear it, someone on the edge of hearing. It was them. There was gritty dust all over them, reminding them of what they’d done. The shock broke and agony washed over them, Chara curling up on the floor and howling, a long, endless scream of loss.

He had loved them.

And they’d killed him.

He’d offered them so much and they had rejected his kindness, refused his touches, and murdered him.

One thought filled their head, crowding out anything else.

_**-B R I N G H I M B A C K I W A N T H I M BACK P L E A S E B R I N G H I M B A C K . . .** _

Then there was a feeling of falling, and blackness, as a part of their mind reached into a bit of them they didn’t know existed and _t h e y f e l l d o w n . . ._

...

They were back in front of the house, the hem of Asgores robe sweeping over the step.

_-...Voice?_

_-I...I..._

_-WHAT HAPPENED??_

_-I don’t...know...We...we killed him and now we’re...back?_

_-We killed him, Voice..._

_-I know...I know...but...somehow we didn’t. He’s not dead. He’s right here. Just continue as normal. We’ll find a way to get past him safely._

_-I remember...wanting...wanting more then anything else..._

_-Chara, come on, we gotta get moving._

“Don’t be afraid, small one! Come on in!”

It was like nothing had happened. The pie still burned, Asgore still tried to ruffle Chara’s hair fondly, the bed was still just as soft (but the nightmare was different now, Asgore turning accusing eyes on them as he dissolved slowly into dust), everything continued as it had, right down to the doorway to the underground.

And they were back where they started, facing a cold eyed Asgore before a stone door.

_-OK, Voice. We know what not to do. Now what?_

_-Let me think..._

_-He’s waiting, hurry up!_

_-OK. Talking is out. Fighting is out. Fleeing is what he wants us to do. So, all we can do...is spare._

_-He doesn’t look like he wants to be spared._

_-Just try it. All we’re doing is saying we won’t fight._

“Asgore, I don’t want to fight you.”

At first, they thought it had failed, but years of being hyperaware of the moods of adults showed a microscopic crack in his armour, there and gone in an instant. He waved a hand and the battle began, flames licking around their ankles.

_-You saw that too, right Chara?_

_-Yeah...I’m gonna try again._

“Asgore? I won’t fight you.”

There it was again, that tiny tremor.

“I’m not fighting you.”

There was a curious look in those blank eyes now. He took a deep breath and resumed. Voice retreated to the back of their mind as survival instinct took over, Chara focusing solely on dodging the burning missiles.

“I’m not fighting you.”

“What are you doing, child?”

“I’m not fighting you.”

“Attack or run away!”

“I won't.”

“What are you proving this way?”

“That I don't need to fight.”

“Fight me or leave!”

“I can't.”

Their legs were shaking now, exhausted and sore from the unending barrage of fire. They could see their soul shaking, a pale pink colour now.

“Stop it!” They saw tears beginning to bead at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m not fighting you...”

The attacks had changed, fire falling like rain everywhere but them, avoiding them carefully. Chara stretched out a hand curiously and the fire moved away from their fingers. They looked back at Asgore, eyes beseeching.

“Stop looking at me that way.”

They stayed silent, begging with every line of their body.

He lowered his head.

“Asgore...?”

Silence.

“Please...?”

“I know you want to go home but...” Asgores voice was thick and choked.

“I need to go.”

“Please...go upstairs now.”

Tears leaked down his muzzle.

“I can’t.”

“I-I promise I can take good care of you here.”

The fire still fell like rain. Like tears. Chara stayed silent.

“I know we do not have much but...We can have a good life here. We can-We can garden. I can show you how to make flowers bloom in darkness, I can...I can teach you how to knit and sew and p-paint. There's so much we can do together. We can be like...like a family.”

“Asgore, I gotta go.”

He began to sob, covering his face in his hands.

“Why are you making this so difficult? I can’t lose you. Not like the others. Not anymore...”

“I’m sorry, but I need to.”

“Please go upstairs.”

“No...”

There was more thick silence, before he began to laugh bitterly through his tears.

“Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even one child. I just let them walk to their deaths like a coward...I’ve always been a coward.”

“That isn’t true! This just...this just isn’t a place for humans. I can’t stay here.”

He was silent, staring at his huge hands. Before his massive frame suddenly relaxed.

“No. I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations...my loneliness...my fear...for you, my child, I will put them aside.”

Chara’s soul faded, and the battle was over. Asgore turned away, staring at the door.

“If you truly want to leave the ruins, I will not stop you. But...when you leave...Please. Do not come back. I hope you understand.”

He turned to face them, eyes looking so old and sad, and Chara braced themselves for what was coming, going ramrod stiff as he hugged them gently, allowing it only for his sake. He let go and gave them one last smile.

“Goodbye, my child.”

They didn’t turn as he left. Even when they heard him bite back a sob, they didn’t turn. Even when they heard his steps falter, they didn’t turn. They didn’t cry, words that had been beaten into them echoing in their head.

Boys don’t cry.

They wanted to. So, so badly.

Gently, the door creaked open.

_-We may as well, Chara. We went through a lot to get here. We shouldn’t waste it._

_-Yeah._

It was a long walk down the corridor, child and shade both silent. Chara clutched the knife, taking comfort in the smooth plastic grip. Asgore was alive, they knew he was alive...but they still couldn’t forget the way his face had broken apart into ash...

A sharp little chuckle from the shadows jolted them into unpleasant awareness.

“Clever...Yu iS veerrrry clever, ya! THiNk u is smaRt?” The little plush slunk from the shadows, creeping low to the ground like a hunting cat. Slowly, it began to circle Chara, leering at them with its black glass eyes. “ThIs worl’...iS kiLL or BE kill, yaya! You was pLAY...by oWn rule!” The voice became a snarl. “YoU spared 1 peRSon.” It giggled. “Dun ACt so smart thO. _Temmie know what you did._ ”

“D-did what? I didn’t do anything!”

“You MUrDErED him, yaYa you Did! An u went bAck, bc U felt saaaaaaad.”

Chara’s heart thumped painfully in their chest. Temmie knew...somehow, Temmie knew what they did...

“I didn’t! He’s alive! Stop lying! I...I made it better...”

Temmie laughed.

“U a fooL! U thinKS u the only oNe whO can? To mAKe world ChanGE? Jus’ CUZ u relly relly waNNa? To be GOD? To “SaVE”? Tem thought Tem was ONly one whO cud! But Tem can’t no more... YOU desires stronGEr then Tems! Hee hee hee! Have FuN, hooman! For a lil wHIle...Tem will be watching...”

Chara screamed as the dolls face suddenly expanded, rippling and bloating like a rotting apple. Demonic laughter echoed in their ears, before Tem sprang back to their normal shape and sprinted off, still cackling like a hyena. Chara crouched down, hugging their knees.

_-Chara?_

_-They knew, Voice. They knew I killed him._

_-I..I guess that isn’t just a get out of jail free card, huh? Whatever we do...it still happens..._

_-No more killing. No more hurting. I’m not like Temmie. I’m not like dad._

They threw the knife away.

_-No weapons at all..._

_-I hope you’re good at dodging. Theres a lot more monsters out there. So, uh...when are we heading on?_

_-Gimme five more minutes. I just need to rest._

_-OK. Take your time._

The doorway to the ruins lurked ahead. A cold chill radiated from the stone.

_-I’m ready. Come on, Voice. Let’s go._

Chara stepped through the door.

Into the underground.


	6. Snowdin, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Shit this got long. I've cut it up into two parts to make it hopefully more manageable.)

The cold slapped them in the face the moment they set foot outside the door. To their shock, snow crunched under their tattered boots.

_-We must be miles underground, Voice! Where’s this snow coming from?_

_-This cavern is huge enough to have its own air currents. Monsters ages ago tried to make it so they could have surface weather, but someone screwed up so it only snows._

_-...How do you know that?_

_-I-I can’t remember. I just...knew the moment you asked._

_-So, uh...where to from here?_

_-Down the path, I guess._

Snow and pine needles rustled underfoot as they nervously set off down the forest track. Away from the glowing stone of the ruins, the forest quickly became jet black, forcing Chara to take out their flashlight. The paltry beam did little but give the shadows some edges as Chara crept along. In the distance, something they hoped with all their heart was an owl screeched. Trees seemed to loom overhead, branches hooked like claws. And pervading everything was the biting cold, the only respite the warmth that leaked through Chara’s backpack from the enchanted thermos.

Gingerly Chara stepped over a long thick branch fallen over the path. They could see a light in the distance, giving a small spot of hope.

Behind them, something snapped.

Whirling, Chara swallowed as they saw the sturdy branch shattered.

_-Keep going, Chara! We’re almost at the light! It must have been a deer or something, we’re gonna be OK...we gotta be..._

Moving at a nervous jog, they carried on, cold sweat trickling down their back as they saw a shadow behind them for a split second. A wind picked up, bitter and icy, sleet lashing their face. They clung to the light, deeply determined to reach it. Slowly, through the snow, a lamppost became visible, illuminating a fence built before a bridge. Chara frowned at the lamppost.

“What is this Narnia bullshit?”

_“Language, kiddo.”_

Icy terror gripped their heart, colder then the snow outside. They felt a presence behind them, legs frozen to the ground in spite of Voice screaming at them to run. The gate bars were wide enough, but the fear overrode everything.

_“Don’t you know how to greet a new friend, Human? **Turn around and shake my hand.”**_

Slowly, turning by microscopic shuffles of their feet, they turned to face the hoarse, slow voice, eyes clamped shut. Tentatively, they stretched out a hand and took something that felt like a ball of dice.

_**Thrrrrrrrrrrrp.** _

Their eyes flew open in shock, and the scream of horror echoed through the forest. A skeleton loomed above them. It bent down to take a closer look and _goodness grandma what sharp teeth you have._

Two little pinpricks of light glowed in its sockets as it chuckled.

“Nyeh heh. The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Classic.” The skeleton cocked its head curiously. “Hmm, you’re a human, right? That’s hilarious.” It tucked its hands back into the pockets of its orange hoodie. “I’m Papyrus. Papyrus the skeleton.” Already locked in a death grin, the skeleton somehow appeared to be smiling wider.

Once the heart rate lowered, Chara had to admit, for a walking vision of death he wasn’t very...threatening. Despite the huge fangs and towering height, he gave off a sleepy, relaxed demeanor. With his stained hoodie, tatty cargo shorts and battered sneakers, a vision of ghastly terror he wasn’t.

_-You know, if this guy had a theme it would be some kind of cool slow jazz._

_-What does THAT mean?_

_-I ‘unno. Just a thought._

“I-I’m Chara. Just, uh...passing through!” They gave him a desperate grin.

“That so?”

Papyrus idly scratched his rear, and Chara didn’t even want to _think_ how that worked.

“So if I could just, uh...move on? Please?”

“See, about that...I’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now.” Chara gulped, regretting throwing away the knife. “Buuut...thing is...I don’t really care about capturing anybody.”

Chara and Voice both breathed out with relief. “Now my brother, Sans? He’s a human hunting FIEND. Huh, speak of the devil, I think that’s him up ahead. I got an idea, go through this gate. Don’t worry, he made the bars too wide.”

“Get bent, boney!” Fear made Chara reckless. “I’m not charging into some deathtrap!”

“Relaaaax. It’s gonna be fine. Trust me. Hey, you can go ahead of me if it worries you.”

_-Chara, we may not have a choice. The woods are too thick to run through and we’d freeze to death anyway._

Chara gave Papyrus an evil scowl, but stomped through the gate anyway.

There was a small clearing ahead. Under the thick layer of snow they could see a sentry station and a battered looking bedside lamp, so dinged and ancient it almost had a human like profile.

“Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp.” Chara could hear the grin in Papyrus’s words. He was clearly having a great laugh. They contemplated rebelling, but there were footsteps in the distance. Hurriedly, they dived behind the lamp, which conveniently matched their profile. Crouching slightly and hugging themselves to keep warm, they waited with baited breath for the dreaded human hunter Sans to make his appearance.

They were expecting another terrifying skeleton. They were expecting glowing eyes and leering malevolence, with deadly magic attacks.

They got one thing right, this skeletons eyes were glowing, but as for everything else...

If Papyrus was a sleepy hound dog, Sans was one of those small yappy dogs with boundless wells of energy. As short as his brother was tall, as round skulled as his brother was angular, he bounced into the clearing with a jaunty spring in his step. Bright blue pupils glowed in his sockets, lighting up the clearing a little more.

With the handmade looking armour, flapping blue cloak and sturdy trousers padded against the cold, Sans gave off a roguish but earnest air, someone trying to look like a hero. Everything about him except the skeleton himself seemed round and soft, his rounded skull and general air making him seem like the kind, slightly over bearing fat kid at Chara’s old school. Not even the fangs, just as fearsome as his brothers, could make him seem threatening. Despite themselves, Chara found they liked him already.

Papyrus leaned against a tree.

“’sup, bro?”

“You know what’s ‘sup’, brother!” Sans voice was big and deep, carrying loudly through the forest. “It’s been eight days and you still haven’t re-calibrated. Your. Puzzles!” Each word was punctuated with a stomp of the foot. Papyrus clapped a hand to his forehead, flashing a cheeky look at Chara.

“Oh...jeez...I was totally gonna do those...”

“You just hang around your sentry station all day! What are you even doing?”

“Watching this lamp. It’s really cool, wanna take a look?”

Chara shot Papyrus a vicious glare. Fortunately, Sans merely groaned, stamping his foot harder.

“No! I don’t want to see some tatty old lamp! We don’t have time! What if a human comes through? I must be ready! I will be the one! I must be the one!” He struck a pose, and Chara bit their fist to hide a giggle at the sheer silliness.

“I will capture the human! Then I, the Magnificent Sans, will get all the things I truly deserve! Respect! Recognition! A place in that most noble of callings, the Royal Guard! People will ask to be my friend! I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning!”

Chara was doubled over, almost crying with suppressed laughter. This guy couldn’t be for real! But Papyrus still leaned against the tree, as though it was an everyday thing to have a skeleton with a napoleon complex gabbing off loudly a few feet away. The lanky brother shrugged.

“Well...maybe this lamp here might help you, bro.”

“UUUUUUGH! You’re not helping, you lazy bones! All you do is sit around and, and...and boondoggle! You just keep getting lazier!”

“Hey now, lets not go too far. I got a ton of work done today. A skele-ton!”

He turned and blatantly winked at Chara, who smirked despite themself.

“PAPYRUS!”

“Hey, you’re smiling, bro.”

“...I am and I hate it!” Sans sighed dramatically. “Why does someone as amazing as me have to do so much just to get a little recognition around these parts?”

“You should take it easy, Sans. Can’t have you working yourself...down to the bone!”

Another wink.

“UGH! I will attend to my duties as a guard in training should! As for your work, try putting some BACKBONE into it! Mwehhehhehhehehehe!” He stomped off back the way he came. There was a pregnant pause,before he stuck his head around a tree for a final “Heh!”

The last echoes of his booming voice faded.

“You can come out now, kid. He’s gone.”

Hugging themselves to try and maintain body temperature, they crept out from behind the lamp.

“You should get going, kiddo. He might come back.” He leaned in threateningly. “ _And if he does..._ You’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.”  
He grinned in that strange unmoving way and went back to leaning against a tree, staring vaguely upwards.

Chara paused. Now that they thought about it...they weren’t actually certain what to do next. Voice was clueless, and Chara hadn’t exactly prepared for this. The only slightly on-the-ball character was humming tunelessly around an unlit cigarette and trying to strike a match fruitlessly on damp pine bark.

Most humans could control at least a little magic, Chara included.

“H-here. Let me-”

They stood up on tip toes, clicking their fingers and producing the tiny scrap of flame that was the strongest magic they could create.

“Thanks, kid.”

“No problem.”

There was another awkward silence, Chara shivering and hugging themselves as they wondered where to go next. A faint white pupil slid towards them.

“Problem, kid? There’s nothing to worry about. Just a dark cavern forest. Full of skeletons. And monsters. Nyeh he..maybe you should get moving, actually.”

Brushing snow off their shoulders, they set off slowly down the path, taking a quick glance at the sentry station as they passed it. For some reason it was crowded with empty honey jars.

“Hey, uh, hold on there, kid.I wanna ask you a favour, actually.”

“W-why should I?” The old hostility snapped back, Chara glaring at him through their fringe.

“Hey, no reason to or anything. Feel free to say no, but...see, Sans has been kind of down lately. I think seeing a human would really cheer him up. He’s never seen one before. Don’t worry, though. My brother isn’t dangerous, even if he tries to be.”

_-Aw, go on, Chara. Sans seems sweet, I’m sure he won’t hurt you._

_-I dunno, something about Papyrus just...doesn’t seem right._

_-Well, where else can we go? Besides, I’m freezing my non existent butt off out here, maybe this could lead to shelter._

“Sure...I guess...”

“Thanks a million, kid. I’ll be up ahead.”

Papyrus turned and walked...back the way he came. Silence and snow closed around them, nothing of the skeleton brothers left to show they were there save for the lingering scent of tobacco. They headed for a gap in the trees, a barely visible path underfoot.

They had to admit, the sheer convenience of that lamp was extremely encouraging. They felt full of determination.

And that slight tingle again. They paused, turning back towards the patch of snow. If they squinted hard they could see a faint distortion in the air, gently shining with the tiniest hint of gold. Then they blinked, and the effect disappeared. Another lamppost glowed ahead, next to a small wooden box. They squinted at the sign next to it.

“’This is a box. You can put an item inside or blah blah blah. The same box will appear later so don’t worry about coming back.’ Huh...”

_-So its a magic box?_

_-Oh yeah, I remember these! They’re all over the place!_

Chara peeked inside. There was a glove inside it, and Chara shuddered in disgust as they saw more silver dust caught in the fibers. They slammed the lid shut on it and sat down on the box for a moment.

_-You can’t stay still too long, you’ll freeze._

_-Just taking the weight off. You sure you don’t know if there's a town around these parts or something?_

_-I...I think so, but I can’t tell you where. I would if I knew. Sorry._

_-That’s OK. Lets head out. Papyrus is probably waiting._

They heard the brothers before they saw them, the sounds of loud conversation filtering through the trees.

“So as I was saying about Alphys-!”

A stick cracked under Chara’s foot and the conversation screeched to a halt.

“Papyrus, oh my god...is that...a human?!”

“Pretty sure that’s a rock, bro.”

They glanced to their left. A big boulder stood next to them, almost hidden under the snow.

“Oh...”

“Hey, what’s that behind the rock, bro?”

“Oh my god...” The short skeleton pulled his brother to one side, and they could just here the whisper over the howl of the wind.

_“Papyrus, is that a human?”_

_“Yep.”_

“OH MY GOD!”

He swung about to face them and Chara swore there were literal stars in his eyes, the skeleton bouncing from one foot to the other like a puppy.

“Papyrus, you see them? You see? I did it! I finally did it! Alphys will...I’m gonna...I’ll be so...Popular! Popular! Popular!”

“Deep breath, bro. I know you’ve been practicing this speech for ages. Knock ‘em dead.”

He calmed slightly, still trembling with excitement.

“Ahem...Human!” He pointed a gloved finger dramatically skyward. “You shall not pass this area! I, the Magnificent Sans, will stop you in your tracks! I will capture you, and deliver you to the Capital! Then, um...I’m not exactly sure what happens next, actually.” He faltered, quickly recovering. “In any case, continue only if you dare! Mwehheheheheheheh!”

He sprinted off into the darkness, cape flapping behind him.

Papyrus grinned.

“Well that went pretty good, don’t you think?”

“Is...is he really gonna track me down and catch me?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll keep an eye socket out for ya.”

He wandered off after his brother.

_-See, I told you. Sans seems pretty OK._

_-Voice, he said he was going to capture us!_

_-Answer honestly. Do you really think he’s gonna do anything like-look out!_

A yank on their soul dragged them from their thoughts. A creature had alighted on a branch above their head, something they could only describe as a very elaborate owl.  
 _-Voice, check that thing! What is it?_

_-Snowdrake. Attack 6, defence 2. This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience. Heckle, laugh or joke, which one?_

Snowdrake fluttered closer, stammering something in a screechy voice.

“Y-you better not “snowflake” out!”

A boomerang of ice flicked out, Chara forced to dodge twice, missing the second one and getting struck solidly from behind.

_-Your turn._

_-I’m freezing, I just wanna get OUT of here. Maybe if I laugh at him, he’ll go away._

Chara forced a chuckle.

“Good one...”

He puffed up his icicles.

“SEE!? Laughs! Mum was wrong!”

There was a triumphant gleam in his icy eye.

“So can I go now?”

“Sure, sure! “Ice” to meet you!”

He flew off, hooting happily, a small pile of gold coins left behind.

Chara carried on, past Sans’ wonky sentry station, down the snowy path. The cold seemed to bite deeper with every step, the thin material of their worn green jumper doing very little to maintain heat.

Lost in thought, they almost walked past the sign.

_Absolutely NO moving!_

Chara shrugged, past caring at this point. Casually, they sauntered past the sentry station ahead, seemingly empty.

It growled.

 

_To be continued._


	7. Snowdin, part 2

Slowly, menacingly, a dog rose from the station. It was bipedal, a pair of swords crossed along its back. Milky, squinted eyes flicked back and forth. Chara could see it was half blind.

“Did something move?” It snarled. “Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving...like a human, perhaps...I’ll make sure it NEVER MOVES AGAIN.”

Their soul swung out of their chest as the dog drew its swords, glowing light blue along their edges.

_-This guys name is Doggo. He’s easily excited by movement. Loves squirrels. Ready?_

_-OK, here goes..._

By taking time to check, they’d missed their turn, the dogs blades slicing towards their soul. They moved their body to try and dodge past, winding up on their knees groaning in pain.

_-Oh yeah! Chara, I know this attack! You can’t move or it’ll hurt you! Stay patient._

_-WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE?_

_-I forgot._

They tried a spare, the dog evidently not ready as it swung again, Chara forcing themselves to stay still as the razor sharp blade hummed towards them.

It tingled.

Nothing more.  
“I know something is there!”

Doggo was alert, but slightly more relaxed now. Chara didn’t even need Voices advice to know what to do. They’d always loved dogs. Gently, they reached out and scratched him behind his ears.

He reared back in shock.

“I’ve been pet!” The stiff looking canine melted into a confused puddle of fur and wagging tails, looking desperately around. “PET? PAT?? POT??PA?T??” He backed out of the battle. “Something pet me. Something that isn’t there...this is too much, I need some dog treats for this.”

Papyrus was leaning against a tree when they turned the corner.

“Bit of advice for ya, kiddo. My brother has a pretty special attack. If you see a blue attack, don’t move and it can’t hurt you. Think of it like...stop signs. You stop at them, right? Stop signs are red, so just think of blue stop signs and you’ll be fine.”

Chara huffed.

“That makes no sense! And where were you literally five minutes ago when I almost got my head sliced off by a dog?!”

Papyrus took a drag of his cigarette, expression unchanging.

“Oops.”

Chara pushed past him with a grumble, ignoring his parting words.

“Don’t forget: blue stop signs, right?”

Stomping angrily, they pointedly ignored him.

And fell over flat on their rump, sliding along the ice before colliding with a signpost. They could hear Papyrus cackling in the distance.

Wet, sore and covered in snow, Chara swore loudly at him, earning another distant:

“Language, kiddo.”

_-What an ass. Where to now, Voice?_

_-Lemme see the sign...ice, snowdin and ice. It says Snowdin is to the east._

_-Which way is east?_

_-Beats the hell out of me, Chara. I can see two other paths, though._

_-Lets go up._

They figured out the ice on the second go, approaching at a run up and holding out their arms to keep themselves steady, gliding along it easily. It was kind of fun, actually.

The path led up slightly, before opening out onto a cliff. There was nothing there save for a snowman.

“Ugh, what a waste of time.” Chara muttered aloud. “Cool snowman, though...”

“Thank you.”

They yelped and fell over backwards.

“Hello, I am a-”

“NO! NO! This is BULL. SHIT! Magic goats, goddamn lamp posts like Narnia and now this frosty the snowman bullshit! Uuugh! I can’t take any more of this!”

They slumped back into the snow, ignoring the wet soaking through their thin jumper.

There was a long pause, before the snowman spoke again.

“You seem very stressed.”

Snow scattered as they sat up, shivering violently.

“It’s been a long day. Uhh...sorry about the swears.”

“I understand. Are you going to Snowdin?”

“Yeah. Um, which way is east?”

A stick arm shifted slightly, pointing the way.

“I’d love to see the world like you, but I am only a snowman. I can’t move. Traveler, if you would be so kind? Please, take a piece of me and bring it far away from here.”

_-Go on, Chara. They did point the way._

“It’ll melt in my backpack, though!”

“I am special snow. I will never melt.”

“...Alright.”

A lump dropped from the snowmans chest, cool but not cold to the touch.

“Thank you. Good luck on your journey!”

Another short slide across the ice brought them back on the path, the street lamps more prevalent and the snow looking more trampled. Chara felt themselves beginning to relax.

Before they reached the next clearing.

They sighed under their breath. The bone brothers again. From what they’d seen, Sans was sweet as anything. But Papyrus...something about him made the hairs on their neck prickle slightly, some hidden coldness. The two were bickering loudly, or at least Sans was, Papyrus looking distinctly unruffled.

“-Excuses, excuses! I-Oh HO!” Sans grinned widely as he noticed Chara on the other side of the clearing. “The human has arrived! And just in time! In order to stop you, my brother and I have devised a series of puzzles!” Chara groaned. More goddamn puzzles... “I believe you’ll find this one...positively _electrifying_.” He looked over to his brother for approval of the pun, Papyrus giving him a nod. “Behold! My incredible invisible electricity maze!”

Chara looked at the empty clearing.

“But there's nothing there.”

Sans positively beamed.

“Good, isn’t it?”

They bit back a sneeze.

“Sure, whatever.”

“But wait, there's more! If you touch the walls of the maze, this sphere will deliver a hearty shock!” He held a small crystal globe aloft proudly. “Sound like fun?”

“No.”

“Um, well...yes, I think the time you'll have will most likely be very bad. OK! You can go ahead now!”

Chara barely had to wait a second before there was a sharp crackling sound and Sans was propelled backwards into a hedge.

“Hey bro, not to rag on your maze, but I think the human has to be holding the sphere.”

“Oh...OK.”

Sans began boldly strutting through his maze, boots leaving a clear track in the wet snow.

“Hold this, please!”

The orb was thrust into Chara’s hands before they could object. Papyrus flicked them a wink as Sans ran back the way he came.

“Come on, Human! So many more puzzles await!”

Shrugging, they walked through the ‘maze’ easily.

“Incredible! Truly I am dealing with a puzzle master here! However, the next puzzle will not be so easy! It was designed by my dear brother! You will surely be confounded! Mweheheheh!”

He sprinted off.

“Hey kid, thanks a bunch. You really cheered Sans up. He looks like he’s having the time of his life.” He sat down on the snow and began fiddling with his tobacco pouch. “See that outfit he’s wearing? We made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. Hasn’t worn anything else since. Calls it his “battle armour.” He smiled warmly. “Isn’t my brother cool?”

Chara shrugged in a non committal fashion.

“I guess...”

They sped up as much as they dared, trying to put distance between them and the gangly skeleton as possible.

_-Do you smell that, Chara?_

Freezing dead in their tracks, they inhaled deeply, mouth watering at the smell of cooking meat and cheese and condiments...

_-I gotta get me some of that._

_-W-wait! Chara, this area isn’t-!_

Something white and steel coloured erupted from the snow. Slobber flew in all directions as a dog in armour bounded towards them, shield scraping on the ground. The monster Chara helpfully identified as Lesser Dog watched them, cautious yet excited.

_-Pet it._

_-I’m gonna pet it._

“Here, boy!”

They regretted this deeply as the dog jumped forward, colliding painfully with their soul and knocking them to the freezing ground. At least their fur was warm under their hands as they stroked him gently.

Wagging his tail, Lesser dog extended his neck and licked them on the cheek, before sprinting away.

It took them longer then usual to get to their feet, limbs frozen and hands numb. They ached, both in body and soul.

_-I’m tired, Voice..._

_-If you go to sleep here you will die. There’s that nice smell up ahead, try and reach there, at least._

Taking a moment to steady themselves, they staggered on.

The source of the smell was revealed to be a small food cart, a sad looking cat person slumped over it. It saw them out of the corner of its yellow eye and instantly brightened up.

“Customers! Hello there, friend! Care for a NiceBurger? Its the treat that warms you up inside and out! Only 20 G!”

“Hit me up, Mittens.”

They rummaged in their bag for the spare change the monsters kept dropping, frowning as they saw there wasn’t much.

“Thanks! Here you go, nice and fresh!”

There was a smiley face on the wrapper, accompanied by a nice little message.

_Smile! Tomorrow is another day!_

Hungrily, they wolfed it down.

_-Hey, what gives! I’m still hungry!_

_-It’s magic food. All the magic its made out of is going to heal your injuries. You have to eat it when you aren’t hurt to feel full._

_-Damn. And I need to save my money. Well, at least I feel better now. I’m still tired, but I think I can keep going._

“Thanks, Mister.”

“No problem! Have a swell day!”

Still cold and tired, but no longer shaky, they continued on through Snowdin Forest.

They would remember their trek through the forest later with mixed feelings. The howling wind had died back, and an icy blue artificial light was creeping its way over the horizons, lending a breathtaking glitter to the snow crystals on every surface. Even the monsters weren’t bad. Rowdy teens and a shy deer creature begging for Chara to remove the decorations from its antlers, plus the ever present canine guards who were always happy to be petted. The bone brothers were a constant feature too, and they found themselves looking forward to encountering Sans. Some of his puzzles were even fun. (And Papyrus's were stupidly easy.)

But the cold never ceased, and their belly was still empty. And everywhere they looked, Papyrus was always leaning against something, having a clandestine cigarette. He was starting to creep them out slightly. It was the look in his eyes, hidden under a layer of nonchalance. An alertness. Like he was watching them in case they exploded or something.

Finally, they noticed the trees beginning to thin out, a bridge of stone painted to look like wood in the distance. Chara paused for breath before they continued, finding it harder and harder to draw a full lungful of air. It was as if the ice was creeping over their windpipe, pulling it closer and closer. They were sweating bullets now, legs shaking harder then ever. The last fight with Greater Dog had taken a lot out of them, even if all the big fluffball wanted was pets.

On the other side of the bridge they could make out the brothers again. It was an effort to raise their hand in a wave.

“H-hi, Sans!”

“Hello, human! Are you ready for the final puzzle? The most deadly challenge of them all?!”

“S-sure, I guess.” Chara wheezed. They noticed Papyrus giving the impression of raising an eyebrow as the child pitched forward slightly.

“I see you are aching to encounter my most perfect creation! Behold, the gauntlet of deadly terror!”

Chara’s jaw dropped.

Sans wasn’t playing around this time.

There were spikes. There was flames. Balls on chains, cannons, and a small, confused dog gently rotating on its rope.

“When I say the word, it will fully activate! Blades will slice, spikes will swing, the dog will...I don’t know how the dog got there. ANYWAY! Each part will swing violently up and down! There exists but the slightest possibility of success! Are you ready?”

“No!”

“So modest! Prepare yourself, human!”

Sans raised his arm.

And paused.

“Gee...you know, looking at you, you’re a whole lot smaller then I thought humans were...very small. That spike is the same size as you, almost!” Chara swore Sans was sweating. “And...and you’re moving so terribly slowly...Gee, it really would be a tiny chance of success, wouldn’t it...”

He fiddled with his scarf, the blue glow in his eyes dimming.

“Papyrus, this really isn’t fair, is it?”

His brother shrugged.

“Your call.”

Sans began to pace.

“A royal guardsman is supposed to be fair, and just, aren’t they? One human against many spikes...that’s not terribly just at all.But I put so much effort into this puzzle, it would be a shame to waste it. And Alphys would be mad if I let-”

The blue glow picked up again, Sans cheerful nature never very far away from the surface.

“That’s it! Alphys is more then a match for this puzzle! She can complete it for you, my puzzle won’t be wasted after all! A decisive moral victory for the Magnificent Sans!”

Chortling, he ran off at his usual rapid pace towards the faint glow on the horizon. It was an effort to place one foot in front of the other, but Chara pushed on. When they reached the other side, Papyrus was rolling another smoke.

“Don’t tell Sans about this one. I’m supposed to be cutting back.” He leaned against a boulder. Papyrus nearly always seemed to be leaning on something or other whenever Chara saw him.

“Dunno what my bros got planned now. If I were you, I’d make sure I know what blue attacks do.”

“Not supposed to move, I got it.” they mumbled hoarsely.

“Good luck.”

They pushed past him into Snowdin town.

...

Snowdin town might have been a bright cheerful little town, but Chara barely noticed it, head low and body hunched. They’d long since stopped feeling the cold. Everything just felt numb and still, moving past local monsters that were just shapeless blurs. Sometimes they would reach out,, with soft paws, concerned voices sounding muffled and distant. Chara pressed on, snapping back at the monsters who were trying to help. Air wheezed tortuously through their throat, like breathing knives.

There was a child sized shape in front of them, getting in their way.

“Dude? Are you OK? You look sick. I’m gonna go get my Dads-”

“Lemme alone, I don’t need your help!”

_-Chara, please. This doesn’t feel right. Bodies shouldn’t feel like this._

_-I don’t need anyones help!_

They staggered on through the snowy streets, a wind picking up as they left the town. They could hear water churning on either side of the path as a small snow storm began to rage. Through the white out, they could dimly make out a shape approaching.

“We meet again, Human! You have artfully dodged the Magnificent Sans’s traps, but you could never truly escape my might! I shall...uh...Human, are you OK? I’ve never seen one before, but I don’t think anyone should be breathing like-”

“I’m fine. Lets just get this over with.”

“Are you sure? You’re trembling. Let me help you-”

“I don’t need ANYONES help! Fight me and get it over with!”

Eyes dim with worry, Sans raised a hand, tugging at their soul and pausing halfway.

“Are you sure, human? I can get Papyrus to-”

“I don’t need help...I can do this on my own...”

They slipped to their knees, soul sliding back inside them.

“Human, you really shouldn’t-”

“I don’t need help...”

“You’ve gone so pale-”

_“Don’ need...helllp...”_

_-CHARA!_

“Human!”

_“Don’t...need...need...help...help...meee.”_

They fell forward and there was white, white all around them, inside them, down to their soul, gloved hands clutching at them and Voice screaming as they fell into the numb embrace on snow and emptiness...


	8. The brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE I had a work accident and my finger needed stitches but it's better now so hopefully the updates will be more regular.  
> Special thanks to https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balatronical who gave me some good advice on the new format I'm trying.)

It was still, dark, and peaceful. Chara floated gently in a void, curled around themselves, thoughts empty. Numb. Static. Once they thought they felt a thought that wasn’t Voice brush against them, something old, scared, and lonely; before it was gone, it was replaced by a more familiar whisper.

_-Chara?_

_-..._

_-Come on, wake up._

_-I’m tired._

_-You can’t stay like this, you’ll die._

_-I can’t. I just don’t have anything left in me._

_-Stay determined. Go towards the warmth._

_-...Why? I came here to die anyway._

_-Can’t you feel it? Someone is calling for you. You need to wake-_

“-up? It’s been hours, Papyrus!”

“Give them time, bro. Humans aren’t like us. They look better then they were, though. You always were better at healing then me.”

Still half asleep, Chara basked in warmth. It wasn’t like the heat of a fire, but something like sunshine on a perfect spring day, surrounded them like a soft blanket. Carefully they cracked one eye open. As their vision gradually cleared, the round moon of Sans face came into focus. The blue of his eyes was golden, the same haze surrounding his hands. There was an orange blur in the background, looming overhead. Despite the warm glow, they felt awful, head throbbing and throat a pipe of agony. Cracked lips parted carefully.

_“Water...”_

Sans’s face lit up like a sunbeam. “Papyrus! The human is awake! I did it! I did it! Wait right there, human! I’ll fetch you your water!” He bolted off. 

Chara shifted slightly and a blanket fell away. They were lying on a battered green couch, tufts of stuffing poking their way out. Papyrus sat on the end of it, watching them carefully. Someone had removed their boots and sweater, which they were grateful for. Fever sweat still soaked them to the skin. 

“You OK there, kiddo?”

_“Feel awful...hurts to breathe...how long I...out?”_

“About 8 or so hours. Dunno how long exactly. You were in pretty bad shape when Sans brought you in. Poor guy was pretty rattled.”

_“Was Sans...healing...whole time?”_

“Yeah. I kept telling him he should lie down, but he can be pretty stubborn when he wants to be. Now you’re awake I might be able to persuade him to sleep for a bit.”

“Here you go, human!” The shorter skeleton came running back with a glass. Now Chara was more awake they could see the dark bruising on the bones under Sans’s eyes. He was clearly exhausted. A worm of guilt writhed in Chara’s gut. They were a burden. They were in the way...

_“Sorry...Didn’t mean to make...you tired...”_

“Pfft, nonsense! A royal guard in training must be used to late nights!” He handed Chara the glass, the water deliciously cool on their throat.

“Well, Sans? They followed you home, what are you gonna do with them? They’re a human, remember?”

A small cloud flickered across his sunny face. “Um...I’ll be honest...I hadn’t thought that far ahead. I just knew they needed my help. I can’t fight someone who’s unconscious, after all! It wouldn’t be fair!”

“Sans, we’re at war with humans.” The taller skeletons voice was quieter and wearier then Chara had heard before.

Sans frowned. “Yes...but...I can’t just drag them down to Alphys in this state! Hmmm...”

Chara gripped the glass tightly, heart pounding. These people were talking about handing them over to this “Alphys” woman. Talking about a war...

_-Chara, we may be in trouble..._

“I’ve got it!” 

He marched in front of Chara, and thrust a hand towards them. “Human! I, the Magnificent Sans, propose...a truce! While you recover here, I am duty bound to treat you as I would any other house guest! Let us shake on it!”

Tentatively, they took his gloved hand, almost getting their arm shaken off at the shoulder. _“Deal...”_ They whispered hoarsely.

Sans swallowed a yawn. “Wonderful! I will be the perfect host for the duration!”

“Sans, head to bed.”

“I cannot be caught napping on the job! Not like you, lazy bones! You nap all night long!”

“Pretty sure that’s called sleeping, bro.”

“I will not fall to your lazy habits!”

“You’re on sentry duty tomorrow, bro. Remember?”

“Ah, true! A royal guard must be at the top of their game... Well, so be it then! Goodnight, brother! Goodnight, human!” He sprinted upstairs.

“I should too. It’s getting late. Busy day tomorrow.” he said. Chara huffed disbelievingly. “You gonna be OK on your own for the rest of the night?”

Voice and Chara had a quick mental discussion as to their state. They felt like crap, but nothing bad enough to need monitoring. A mutual agreement was reached.

_“I’m...fine...”_

“A’ight. See you tomorrow, kid.”

Chara curled up tighter as Papyrus left, reaching down to their backpack lying on the ground beside them and taking one of the pieces of monster candy as a snack. It had an odd flavour, and Chara could only describe it as “not licorice” but the pounding headache stilled slightly. Pulling the thick blanket over their head, they sank into a fitful doze.

_-Tomorrow will be a better day. Goodnight, Chara._

________________

 

Cool blue dawnlight was filtering through the shutters as Chara woke up slowly. It was early, by Chara’s estimations about 5 am. They felt better, still woozy and achy, struggling to fill their lungs in one breath, but alert and sharp. Turning their head, they blinked at the pile on the floor beside them, topped with a note.

_Greetings, human!_   
_I woke up last night and thought you might need something done about your clothing situation! It’s very cold in Snowdin and you won’t last long in what you’re wearing, so I had a look around and found some replacements for you! I tried to clean your boots with spot remover, but your boots were all one large spot so it just removed the boots...anyway, I found some that look around the right size! I finish my sentry turn at lunchtime, see you then!_   
_The magnificent Sans!_

There was a sweater, thick and warm, identical to the old one right down to the green and yellow stripes, a pair of sturdy brown pants and, pride of place, a fresh, shiny pair of boots in just the right size. A lump rose up in their throat, Chara swallowing thickly and trying not to cry.

_-What’s wrong, Chara?_

_-I don’t deserve this..._

_-Why?_

_-I’m bad...I’m bad and just get in the way...He shouldn’t be so kind to me..._

_-Who says?_

_-Everyone...everyone on the surface...if everyone here knew what I was, they’d leave me like the others._

_-I don’t think you’re bad. I think you’re angry. And sad. And scared. But you aren’t bad. No one is born bad. Sans believes in you, Asgore believes in you. And I believe in you too._

Chara sat for a while till the tears dried, before slipping into the new clothes and exploring the house, more to avoid those confusing thoughts then real curiosity.

There was the lounge they were staying in, dominated by the creaking old pile of a couch and a large, battered television. A dusty guitar leaned against one wall, clearly untouched in a long time. The kitchen led off from the main room, small and just as spotlessly clean as the rest of the house, though the six foot high sink was somewhat strange. They poked their head in the cupboard under it and found a pile of bones and a small white dog, who happily accepted Chara’s petting before running off. Upstairs there were a couple of bedrooms that Chara avoided out of politeness, and a bathroom. It wasn’t as small and homely as Asgores little cottage, but there was a cheerful air to the bachelor pad nonetheless.

There wasn’t much to do till Sans got back, and Papyrus was still asleep. Chara decided to amuse themselves with the television. There was one channel, a music one, and they watched the boxy robot playing remixes in a state of mild confusion. There was no human programming to be seen, the pop culture here was different to anything Chara had encountered, no frame of reference they could use. The songs were decent thought, they had to admit.

Papyrus woke up once 11 o clock had the shine worn off, blearily watching television with them until the door almost banged off its hinges.

“I’m home!”

“Heya, Sans.”

“Papyrus! You’re awake! Good to see you’re using your mornings responsibly-”

_“He woke up...half an hour ago...”_ Chara mumbled. 

Papyrus’s quiet, tense watchfulness was beginning to irk them slightly. He flicked a small bone at their head, as Sans began a lecture on punctuality, “Traitor.” They stuck their tongue out at him.

“-And another thing-oh! Where are my manners? I should be serving our guest lunch!”

“Yes please.” Chara said quickly. They hadn’t noticed just how starving they were until Sans’s offer reminded them. 

“Hooray! Wait right there, I know just the thing for a sick human! A nice serving of macaroni and cheese! It’s my specialty!”

Their stomach rumbled as a hot plateful was put in front of them. It smelled fantastic. Therein lay its one and only charm. It was somehow hot and cold and mushy and under cooked at the same time, each mouthful an unpleasant surprise. The cheese tasted...odd, only barely recognizable as cheese, but Chara had eaten far worse then this to keep skin and bone together, and even if it was shoddy, it was made with care and passion. In short order the plate was clean.

“Um...I, uh...don’t suppose theres...seconds?” The big plateful had barely touched the sides.

Papyrus raised the impression of eyebrows as Sans gasped softly. “You...you want...more? You really want more?”

“Yeah. It was...” Well it wasn’t really a lie what they were going to say. They’d only eaten crappy store bought macaroni and cheese. “It was the nicest mac and cheese I’ve ever had...”

“No ones ever asked for more...” Sans said in an awed whisper, before bursting into tears and sprinting upstairs. 

Chara felt their stomach clench in horrified anticipation. They were going to be punished for this, they knew it. Instinctively, they cringed into themselves. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make him upset!”

Papyrus looked thoughtful for a short moment, then instantly relaxed, every bony line of his body uncoiling from the slight state of tension as though he’d never been watching Chara like a hawk all day. They felt as though they’d passed some kind of test. “No sweat, kid. He’s fine, just a little overwhelmed. You made my brother really happy. I appreciate that.”

“...Sans is really nice.”

“He tries his best. Give him a few moments. He’ll be fine. You want more mac and cheese, theres shit loads in the fridge.”

He felt a lot nicer to be around now, none of the sharp edge that no one, but Chara seemed to notice. They gave him the benefit of the doubt and decided to like him.

 

It was about half an hour before Sans bounced down the stairs, his usual chipper self.

“Human! How are you feeling?”

“Why do you care?” Chara snapped, feeling awful as soon as they did so. It had been reflex more then anything else. Fortunately Sans didn’t seem to notice.

“A tour of Snowdin awaits, and I can’t take you if you’re still too unwell! I must care for my guest as best I can.”

“Oh...I’m feeling a little better but...my legs are still kind of shaky. Sorry.”

“Fear not! I, the Magnificent Sans, have a solution! I’ll give you a piggy back ride!”

“I can’t do that! You’re...y’know...all bone. I’d break you.”

“Have no fear, human! I am stronger then I look!”

They were surprised to find the perch on his back was surprisingly comfortable. His cloak provided decent padding, and despite being only slightly taller then Chara he carried them as though they weighed nothing.

“Well whadda ya know?” Papyrus remarked, rummaging in a bag of chips. “Looks like the human doesn’t have a leg to stand on.”

“UGH! Papyrus, that’s your worst one yet!”

“You say that about all of them.”

“Each one is worse then the last! Come human, Snowdin waits!”

________________

 

They hadn’t noticed before in their feverish haze, but Snowdin was beautiful. Tucked up safe and warm in a little cave made out of blankets and carried about as gently and carefully as a newborn infant, they finally got a good look at the proper underground. Unlike the grave like ruins, this place bustled, monsters of every shape and size making their way through the lit streets. They saw creatures like bears, rabbits everywhere, and beings they couldn’t even describe filling the streets. 

Multicoloured lights shone on snow glazed buildings as pools of golden light spilled from windows. It looked like a christmas card come to life, warm and soft and beautiful. Sans rounded the corner into the square and the breath left Chara’s body and _they were five years old again.The government, before a mistake and their parents good acting had sent them back to the nightmare, had removed them from their grimy dwelling and sent them to a foster home, an elderly woman with soft hands. Chara had never had a Christmas before, and as the snow had fallen and they’d walked nervously into the home they would spend three glorious weeks in, the sight of the tree had frozen them in their tracks. Green and gold and red, glowing in their childish eyes like a lamp, it was beauty like they’d never seen before, beauty they’d never known existed before..._

They blinked and they were back under the cold mountain, carried on the back of a skeleton in a snowy town and gazing at the tinsel bedecked tree that dominated the squares centre.

“Do you like the tree, human?”

“It’s...beautiful...”

_-Amazing, isn’t it? Funny thing is they don’t have Christmas here. This started after that poor glyftrot got decorated to make it feel better, and it just got bigger from there._

“Look, human! There are some extra presents! Would you like one?”

“M-me?”

“Well, there aren’t any other humans, are there? Here!” A small gift was handed up and Chara held it like the holy grail as Sans crowed his thanks to Santa as he saw his own carefully labeled box. “I’ll come back for it later! We have a tour to continue!”

Chara gently opened their present as Sans set off again. It was a little keychain, a small plush rabbit dangling from the chain. A tiny hand made thing, but to Chara it was worth more then anything they’d ever owned. They clipped it to their phone with trembling hands.

As they continued they saw Snowdin wasn’t terribly large, about as big as a small market town. They were ferried from place to place, accompanied by Sans’s running commentary: 

They saw the Librarby (“Ugh! No matter how many times I complain they just won’t fix that sign!”), the little store and the Inn (“The monsters who run them are sisters, that's why they’re connected!”) and a cute little Cafe called Muffets (Don’t bother going there. It sells nothing but sugary junk that rots your teeth! My brother eats there all the time. Can’t imagine why, when theres my delicious home made macaroni on offer!”). It was beautiful, but even the gentle amble on Sans’s back was draining on Chara’s meager reserves, and they were wheezing again by the time the tour ended. It was good to return h-

To the brothers house.

“Did you enjoy the tour, human?” said Sans, shaking snow off his scarf. 

Too tired to speak, they simply nodded.

“Too overcome for words, I see! Anyone would be after a day in my magnificent presence! I hope another plate of my delicious macaroni isn’t too overwhelming for you!”

They sank into a doze as Sans fussed around them, knowing for the first time in their life that they were safe here.

\------------

Over the next few days they settled into a routine. They would wake up early (usually because Papyrus would forget they were there and absentmindedly sit on their head most mornings), choke down a “breakfast” of macaroni and quietly entertain themselves as the brothers went out for sentry duty. Their presence was open knowledge in the town, and they half expected every day for the door to burst open and blood thirsty monsters to pour in and drag them to the palace, but no one seemed to mind if Chara felt like wrapping up in blankets and carefully walking down to the library to pass a slow day.

It was...strange to be in a household as peaceful as this. Oh there was bickering, usually over the sock by the television, but it was just that, bickering. A long, drawn out wrangle that had been going on most likely since before Chara was born and was set to continue into the next decade. They wondered often if this was what family was supposed to be like, these gentle, loving arguments done with no harm in mind.

Each day their wellbeing increased, and each day they got more and more anxious. The moment they left, the truce was broken.

They didn’t know if they could fight gentle, energetic Sans, who kept them company at night if the nightmares got bad and set up movie nights with what human films had fallen into the dump, but the cough was ebbing every day. Someday soon they would have to...

\-------------------

_-Chara._

_-Not now, I’m watching Napstabot._

_-Chara it’s time to go. I know you’ve been faking the cough for two days now._

_-No I haven’t!_

_-Chara I’m a part of you, remember? You’re healthier then you’ve ever been._

Chara ran a finger over their ribs, less prominent now.

_-...I don’t wanna fight Sans, though._

_-We can just spare him. Come on, Chara. If you leave now maybe you can slip past him._

_-...Alright._

They pulled their jumper on and prepared to leave, tiptoeing to the door and forgetting the squeaky floorboard until it was too late.

“Going somewhere?” 

Somehow Papyrus had appeared at the entrance to the kitchen.

“Oh! Uh...Just heading out to the store for a cinnamon bunny.” Chara said, smiling with the blank, closed off expression they’d learned from a life of lying to avoid a bad time.

“Alright. Get me one too, won’t you?”

“Will do. See you later, Papyrus.”

They took the long route through Snowdin, taking in its multicoloured beauty for the last time, before finally heading down the path towards Waterfall. The wind picked up, howling in their ears just like last time, but now they stood unbowed against it, warm inside their new jumper. 

_-We’re close. I can feel it. Just keep-uh oh._

_-Oh no..._

A squat shape loomed ahead, indistinct with the snow. They knew who it was immediately, even before the wind cleared slightly.

Hurt flashed briefly in Sans eyes, his face looking more serious then they had ever seen before.

“So...you’re well enough to leave then...I guess the truce is over.” He looked down, taking a steadying breath. “Human. Let me tell you about some complex feelings. The joy of meeting another macaroni lover, the admiration for anothers skills in puzzle solving, the desire to have a cool, smart person think you’re cool. These feelings must be what you are going through now! I cannot imagine what it must be like to feel that way. After all, I am quite magnificent. I don’t ever wonder what having tons of friends is like.”

Chara saw the way he didn’t quite meet their gaze, and understood.

“I pity you...poor, lonely human...but worry not! You shall be lonely no longer!”

Chara relaxed. Looked like they wouldn’t be fighting anyone today after all.

“I, the Magnificent Sans will be your...no. No, I can’t...this is all wrong!”

“H-huh? No, come on, it’s fine!”

“No, I can’t be your friend! You are human! I have a duty to Queen and Monsterkind! I must capture you, then my lifelong dream will be fulfilled! Powerful-!” A long bone manifested in his hand. “Popular-!” The blue in his eyes intensified. “Prestigious!” He reached out and dramatically called their soul. “That’s Sans! The newest member of the Royal Guard!”


	9. Hangout start!

_-Sans blocks the way! Remember, Chara. Blue attacks._

They grit their teeth and braced themselves, as Sans wound up his attack. A single bone, slowly moving through the snow. They barely had to sidestep it.

“Huh. Alright then. I’m not gonna fight this turn.”

“So, you won’t fight! Very well...then lets see how you fare against my fabled blue attack!”

Bright blue bones arced across the battlefield, leaving no space to dodge them. Chara grit their jaw, squared their stance and let the bones pass on through them, tingling coldly.

And the snow rose up to meet them.

Spitting out ice, they pushed themselves up off the ground, suddenly heavy right down to their bones. Their soul lay before them on the ground, now a deep, dark blue. The bone rushed up before they could move, striking them hard.

“WHAT THE HELL, SANS?!”

“You’re blue now! That’s my attack! Mweh heh heh heh!”

“You’re...oh Papyrus I am going to kill you...”

It took an effort to push themselves to their feet, soul hanging in the air like a lead balloon, trembling along with them before sinking to the ground at their feet, moving along with them. They jumped experimentally and the soul jumped too.

_-O...K..._

“How high can you jump, human?”

The battle began as Sans whipped more bones towards Chara, small ones at first,each bone growing taller and needing a higher jump. Chara was reminded of the execrable sports days at school, once an embarrassing chore. Now the high jump seemed so easy with a few good meals behind them. They never realized how much fun moving their body could be.

_-Voice, what are my options?_

_-Flirt, or insult._

_-...what is it with you and flirting?_

_-I like flirting._

_-I’m ten!_

_-I think it’s fun!_

_-Ugh...and I don’t think I can insult him either. Look at that doofy face, you really wanna make him cry?_

_-Spare him again? It worked on Asgore._

“Come on, Sans. I don’t wanna do this...”

“Trying to talk me out of it...Alphys is right, humans truly are steeped in cunning! Don’t make me use my Special Attack on you!”

_-Uh oh._

_-Thats ominous..._

The bones came in from overhead now, prompting Chara to duck as well as jump. There was a rhythm if you watched closely, a pattern woven in. They had to give Sans credit, he worked really hard at this.

“Come on, I just wanna go past you!”

He ignored them, eyes starry and gazing into space.

“I can almost taste my future popularity!”

He slipped a blue bone among his attacks, Chara almost missing it and forcing themselves to halt in their tracks. Sparing wordlessly, they stretched out an aching muscle in their leg and waited.

“Sans, future head of the royal guard!-” 

_Jump, duck, jump, duck, find the pattern, find the space where’s he even getting these bones anyway ARRGH focus dammit!_

“-unparalleled chef!”

Bones came at them from above and below at the same time, calling for an undignified tuck jump. They were tired and achy, but so far their soul had escaped too bad an injury. They stayed silent for now, letting the arrogant skeleton talk himself out.

“Alphys will be so proud of me!”

It was a pyramid formation this time, and they noticed their jumping was...odd. If they angled their body right they could move it down in a way that didn't fit with how gravity should work. In a sane world the pyramid bones should have shredded them. Instead they landed just past the final bone in an ungainly heap, confused and cold, but untouched.

“The queen will bake a pie in the shape of my face!”

Chara couldn’t help but giggle at the sheer silliness of the image, even as they dodged their way through the next attack. 

“My brother will...well, do the same stuff as usual, really...”

Small bones this time, approaching rapidly from all sides. They could dodge them if they were fast, but Chara’s already fragile energy reserves were running dry, and they couldn’t avoid getting clipped.

“I’ll have so many admirers!” His face fell slightly. “But...” He hesitated, before beginning his attack, still looking thoughtful. Chara was starting to find the rhythm now, timing jumps carefully even as they struggled for breath.

“How do I know if people sincerely like me?”

_Tuck jump. Tuck jump. Tuck jump ROLL._

“Dunno...never had...many friends...hey just let me take a breather,alright?”

Sans seemed to have other thoughts on his mind, twisting his scarf in his hands.

“Somebody like you...you don't meet them every day...”

His attacks seemed rushed, less focused on spectacle now.

“I don't think Alphys...I don't think they'd let you go after she captures you and takes you away...”

_Blue, white, blue, white, white No wait OW dammit!_

“Then...just don’t tell her I’m here!”

“I have to! It’s my duty! Uugh! Who cares! Just give up already!”

The bones changed in size now, needing close attention. They felt like they were getting close, though. He seemed frustrated and tired.

“Or you shall face....my Special Attack!”

Uh oh.

“Come on, Sans...” they groaned.

This one was a simple pattern, but Chara hecked up badly, distracted by the nagging thought of the “special attack.” They bolted down their last monster candy, feeling the scratches to their soul heal quickly.

“Very soon I will unleash my Special Attack!” He seemed excited. They wondered how often he actually got to do something like this. The pattern was blue and white again, Chara barely avoiding damage.

“Not long now before the Special Attack!”

“UGH! Just do it and get it over with!” Chara yelled, dodge rolling past the next attack as their soul scraped uncomfortably along the snow.

“Very well! Mweh heh heh! BEHOLD!” He pointed a finger dramatically skyward and something formless and white began to coalesce in the air in front of him...before a fluffy white flash of something grabbed it out of the air. It was the little white dog, now curled up on the snow gnawing on the attack as it tried to writhe out of its paws.

“What the heck? My special attack! Hey! You stupid dog, get back here! You hear me, stop munching on that bone! Hey, what are you doing?” The dog had looked up in surprise and grabbed the now bone shaped attack, running off into the snow with Sans in hot pursuit. “Come back with my special attack this instant!...Oh well. I'll... just use a really awesome regular attack.” Sans stamped irritably on the snow and sighed. “Here's an utterly normal attack, then...”

It started normally enough, small bones of the sort they felt like they’d dodged a billion of so far, then it sped up, a flurry they could barely dodge as something they sincerely hoped was sweat began trickling down his skull. The little dog made an appearance once more, dragging the special attack behind it, and...

“Cool...dude...?” Even as they jumped over the bony words they were deeply confused, more so by the bone on a skateboard. And then-

“What? How am I supposed to dodge that, you asshole?!” 

A forest of bones was rumbling towards them, Sans face locked in concentration.

_-Jump anyway! Maybe we can avoid the worst of it!_

_-THAT ONE AT THE BACK IS LIKE 20 FEET!_

_-THEY’RE RIGHT ON US CHARA, JUMP!_

Screaming like a banshee they jumped as high as their shaking legs would allow them.

And kept rising. Something that didn’t feel like Sans’s magic clamped over their body, lifting them up like a feather. And was that a hint of orange they saw in the distance, blurred by snow? They landed softly as a kitten, completely untouched.

For a moment there was silence, both combatants fighting for breath. Chara let their legs collapse underneath them, sinking into blissfully cold snow. Sans was shaking as well, summoning a bone to support himself on, his skull flushed blue with exertion.

“Well...its clear...you can't...beat me... I can see you shaking in your boots! Therefore I, the...magnificent Sans, have decided...to grant you mercy. I shall spare you, human.”

Chara gratefully accepted his mercy, deciding against standing up for the time being. They were so tired... A soft sob snapped them out of their exhausted stupor. Sans had turned his back on them, sitting hunched over in the snow.

“Nyoo hoo hoo...I couldn't even defeat someone as weak as you. Alphys will be so disappointed in me. I'll...I'll never join the royal guard. And...I'll never get any cool friends...” He tried and failed to choke back more sniffles, a ball of bones and misery.

Voice piped up.

_-I can see two options. You can tell him you want to be his friend, or call him a loser._

_-WHAT? Why would I want to do anything like that! Maybe other people, but not Sans!_

_-Hey, I’ve only known you a few days, Chara._

Ignoring them, Chara cleared their throat, suddenly filled with nervousness. They’d never had to say this before...

“I-I’ll be your friend, Sans. If...if you want me to, I mean...”

The sniffles stopped, Sans looking back at them in disbelief.

“Really? You want to be friends with me?”

“Sure, I guess. You’re really nice, and funny, and you understand my personal space even though its hard for you. You’d make a cool friend.”

Stars lit up in his eyes again as he shot to his feet, before pausing and clearing his throat importantly, his old flair back as though it had never left.

“Then...I guess...I can make an allowance for you! Wow! I have friends! I mean, uh...more friends...who knew all I needed to do was to give people bad puzzles and then fight them!  
You sure taught me a lot, human! I, the Magnificent Sans, give you permission to pass on through waterfall. I'll even give you directions to the surface!”

“Really? Thanks!”

He waved a hand imperiously, making a deep and frankly ridiculous bow.

“Please, it’s no trouble at all! Just continue forwards till you reach the end of the cavern. Then, when you reach the capital, cross the barrier. That’s the big magic seal trapping us underground. Anything can go through, but nothing can exit. Except a being with a powerful soul...someone like you!”

“Me?”

“Of course! That's why the Queen wants a human! She wants to open the barrier with soul power! Then we can all return to the surface! Oh, I almost forgot, to reach the surface you will have to pass through the Queens castle. The Queen of all monsters...She is...well...she's a big sweetheart! Everybody loves her! I'm sure if you just ask "Excuse me, Ms Dreemur, can I please go home?" she'll guide you right to the barrier herself! Well thats enough talking, I'll be at home being a good friend! Feel free to come by and hang out! Mweh heh heh heh heh!"

He disappeared into the whiteout.

_-What a funny fellow. Come on, Chara. Lets head to waterfall._

_-No._

_-Huh?_

Turning, Chara began walking back to town.

_-I’m gonna go hang out with Sans for a bit._

_-Chara, we need to keep moving!_

_-I don’t care! I’m always going where you wanna go! Well now I’m gonna do what I want to do for a change!_

They waited breathlessly, tingling with the unfamiliar feeling of rebelling. The risk had been great in their eyes. Voice could do so much more damage in such an intimate position...they were pleased and surprised when Voice meekly acquiesced.

_-Alright. I guess a few more hours can’t hurt._

Sighing with relief, they tramped their way back towards Snowdin. Sans was sitting on the doorstep of the house, polishing a shield.

“Heya, Sans!”

“Human, you came back to see me! You must be really serious about this!”

“I, uh...I guess so...Just thought you’d like to hang out for a bit before I head to Waterfall.”

“Hang out?”

“Yeah.”

“You...want to hang out with me?”

“...Yeeeeah?”

His blue eyes lit up like stars again.

“Ohmigosh! I'll have to take you someplace special, somewhere i like to spend a lot of time! Come on!”

He jumped to his feet, beckoning for Chara to follow.

“Come on!”

He lead them on a winding path through Snowdin, and somehow Chara knew that they were going to wind up right back at-

“My house! If you want, we can go in and hang out like a pair of cool friends!”

“Sans, I lived here for a week.”

“Not hanging out, though! You were more...drooping.”

They shrugged. Hard to argue with that logic.

“So...do you want to start...hanging out?” He looked nervous, fiddling with his scarf again.

“Sure, I guess.”

“Yeah! Lets hang ten!”

His room was much the same as it ever was, still warm and cozy and well decorated, rows of action figures lining the shelves. They sat down on the edge of his awesome race car bed, swinging their legs.

“Well here we are, hanging out! Truth be told, I've...never really done this before.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Sans, I haven’t either.”

“Ah, don't despair! You can't spell prepared without one letter from my name!” He pulled a small booklet from inside his armour.

“I have acquired an official hangout guidebook from the library! We'll have a great time!”

He began thumbing through it and muttering to himself as Voice whispered in Charas ear.

_-I don’t really think you can learn friendship from books. I always thought it was something you just...did._

_-Eh, he’s new to this. I am too, cut him some slack._

“Let me see, first step: ask them to hang out. ahem...Human! I, the Magnificent Sans, would like to hang out with you!”

“...Yes?”

“Really? Ohmigosh!” He covered his face in his hands for a moment, blushing furiously. “I-I guess that means its time for part two! Which was...put on nice clothes to show you care. I-”

He paused, a look of attempted cunning creeping over his face.

“Juuust a moment...that ribbon on your arm!” They looked down at the dusty pink ribbon they’d found in the ruins, now wrapped around their arm.

“It’s just a bit of neat cloth I found. What about it?” 

“You're wearing clothes right now! And when you first came to Snowdin you were also wearing clothing! Could it be...? You wanted to hang out with me from the very beginning!”

“??I...Guess?” They’d assumed “hanging out” had meant watching movies or something, not more of Sans’s...general weirdness.

Sans looked stunned.

“Despite that, you chose to also wear clothing today of all days! Was our friendship...predestined?”

“I dunno, maybe?”

“Nooo...!” he squeaked, hiding his face in his hands again. It was rare for Chara to allow themselves to feel emotions about other people, focused more on survival then anything else, but Sans looking so flustered and amazed at someone actually wanting to be his friend made them feel desperately sorry for him. 

“Mweh heh! Don't think you've bested me yet! I, the magnificent sans, have never been beaten at hanging out! And I never will! For I too can wear clothing! In fact, I always wear my special clothes underneath my armour! Behold! What do you think of my secret style?”

He sprinted into his wardrobe, and the sounds of muffled changing could be heard, growing louder and more frantic.

“Sans, are you OK in there?”

“Just...a moment...hold on...I’m not stuck I’m just...inconvenienced! Just need...a few more-”

BANG.

The wardrobe door burst open, dumping Sans out onto the carpet. Clapping their hands over their mouth, Chara muffled a giggle. His get up was, quite frankly, ridiculous. It had clearly been cobbled together from mismatched items of human clothing that had somehow dropped into Mt Ebott, pride of place a tank top with “Bad Bitch” written on in sequins, which Sans had conscientiously crossed out and overwritten with “Nice Sans.” He jumped to his feet and adjusted the fit of his baseball cap, waiting expectantly for Chara’s answer.

“It’s colourful.” The blank, closed off smile made a show stopping return as Chara gave him the nicest answer they could think of.

“Noooo! A genuine compliment!” This time he hid his face in his scarf, clearly overcome, before pausing once again.

“However...you do not truly understand the hidden power of my outfit, rendering your compliment invalid! This hangout can escalate no further until my secret is found!”

_-Try under his hat, maybe?_

“Is it your hat?”

“My hat? How did you know?”

He looked stunned, sweeping the cap off his head in a grand gesture and-

Chara almost fell off the bed as the top of his skull was flipped up like a lid like it wasn’t a big deal, lifting out a small box.

“You’re correct, human! It’s a present, a p-present just for you!”

“Aw gee, Sans you really...” An all too familiar smell greeted them as they removed the lid. “You really shouldn’t have...”

“Do you know what this is?”

“It’s macaroni and cheese...”

“I bet your thinking, thats macaroni and cheese, right? but oh so wrong! This isn't just any plain ol’ pasta, THIS is a masters work! silken macaroni finely aged in an oaken cask, then cooked by master chef Sans! It's time to end this! Theres no way this can go any further!”

“Well, down the hatch, I guess.”

As they lifted the fork to their mouth Voice chimed in, far, far too late-

_-Wait, isn’t it wine that's aged in casks?_

“Mmmf!” The fork clattered to the floor, Chara’s face scrunching up by reflex as something far worse then his usual overcooked efforts assaulted their taste buds. It was a heroic effort to swallow the mess down.

“Such a passionate expression! You must really like my cooking, and by extension, me!!”

His face grew serious, an expression that really didn’t seem to fit him.

“Human, it’s clear now, you are completely obsessed with me.”

“Wait, wh-”

“Everything you do and say is for my sake. I want you to be happy too. It’s time to express my feelings. It’s time i told you that I, Sans...Well...”

He sighed.

“Look, I’m flattered. Really, I am. But maybe cool it a little bit?” He gently put his hands on Chara’s shoulders, looking dead serious. “You’re a nice person, I'm glad we're friends, but I think you could really reach maximum potential if you live more for your own sake rather just mine. I know! you should hang out with my boss, Alphys! If you spread your friend energy out more you'll have a more healthy lifestyle! Yeah, lets be friends with Alphys!”

“M-maybe a bit later. Thanks for the advice, I guess.”

“The Magnificent Sans exists only to help! I know, if you ever need to reach me, I’ll give you my cell phone number!” He scrawled a number on a scrap of paper. “If you ever need help, just call me!”

“Thanks, Sans. This was... Interesting...”

He hopped up next to them, joining them on the edge of the bed.

“Wasn’t it? I haven’t had this much fun in ages! I’ve been so busy with sentry duty.”

They picked at a loose thread on the pillow, enjoying the companionable silence that fell, a rarity in any room with Sans in it. They had a friend, for the first time in their life. They’d always been to unwashed, too hungry, too wild, too angry. And now here was Sans, spending time with Chara as though they weren’t a horrible little demon...

“Y’know...I’ve never had a friend before...”

They expected some loud, bombastic response. Instead, Sans looked away, voice barely a whisper.

“It’s lonely...isn’t it?”

“Yeah...”

Sans looking sad was simply wrong, a terrible thing to witness, so they turned to the myriad robotic action figures on the shelves for a distraction.

“You sure have a lot of these things.”

He perked right up.

“Oh! Those are my Napstabot action figures! Aren’t they cool?” He blushed again. “They're my favorite sexy rectangle.”

Chara was still deeply wounded in many ways, but they were still, down to the core, ten years old.

“Sans...do you have a crush on Napstabot?”

“WHAT? No! I-I-I don’t! I-I-I resent even the implication that I-I...oooooh....”

He blushed harder, pulling his scarf up over his face.

Chara grinned, poking him.

“You do! You liiiiiike them!”

“No!”

“Sans and Napstabot, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-”

A pillow hit them squarely in the face. For a moment, panic and rage gathered like acid in their chest. They’d gone too far, they’d ruined it, they’d ruined everything, they had no choice but to fight back, they'd trusted him! Voice whispered softly again.

_-It’s OK. It’s a pillow fight. Like you see them have on human television. Look at his face, he’s grinning at you. He doesn’t mean to hurt you._

The panic faded as they saw Sans’s cheeky expression and an evil grin split Chara’s face.

“Did you...just hit me...with a pillow?”

“Uh oh...”

They grabbed the other one.

“En guarde!”

The friendly silence dispersed, chased away by uproarious giggles and the soft thump of pillows, feathers flying gently as the mock battle continued. Finally they could fight no longer, flopping in a winded pile on the carpet.

“Uh...sorry about the feathers, Sans.”

“No problem! I can clean these up easily! I have plenty of time till I’m on duty!”

“That’s good. I’d hate to get you in trouble.”

Fiddling idly with a downy feather stuck to their jumper, they glanced at Sans clock.

“Aw geez, it’s getting late. I really should head out to Waterfall.” Brushing more feathers off their clothes, they gave Sans a hand up. “Catch you later?”

“Of course! Have fun!”

They waved goodbye and made for the door.

“Wait, before you go!” Sans began unwinding his scarf from around his neck. “It’s damp in waterfall. You might get sick! Take my scarf.”

“What? Sans, I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“I’d just lose it or something!”

_And I know it’s important to you. I’ve never seen you without it..._

“It’s OK, human.” He held it out to them. “It’s enchanted. I’ve lost it many times, but it always makes its way back to me in the end. I don’t mind loaning it to you. I trust you!”

His face held nothing but open honesty. Tentatively, Chara took the soft blue bundle, winding it around their neck. It was thick and warm, and smelled like bad macaroni and armour polish, a smell they’d grown increasingly fond of over the last few days. A safe smell.

“...Thanks. I’ll take good care of it.”

“So long, human!”

“Bye, Sans.”

They passed Papyrus as they left, the tall skeleton slumped on the couch watching television. His gaze flickered over Sans’s scarf with no comment, waving them off before turning back to the television.

_-NOW can we head to Waterfall?_

_-If it’ll shut you up, nerd._

_-Watch it, buttface!_

Flinging cheerful mental insults at their invisible passenger, they turned back towards the dim cavern entrance of Waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit) Literally months later I realize I messed up Napstabots pronouns. Sorry. I should clarify that, just like in game, Napstabot is non binary and uses they/them pronouns. Somehow, in a fanfic where the main character has used nothing but neutral pronouns, I heck that up :/ )


	10. Muffet's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Boy, this chapters late! What's the cause this time, family trouble, another accident?  
> Uhh...  
> Stardew Valley...  
> Ooopsie...)

Cool dimness washed over them as the immense cavern looming before them like a mouth blocked out the blueish fake light, stalactites dangling like teeth. Chara couldn’t help but feel a tremor of apprehension as the deep indigo stone closed around them.

They pushed on past a fast flowing river, the water so cold it stung. Eyeless, pale fish could be glimpsed through the rapids, aquatic monsters chasing after them, placing them in little baskets on their bodies. A few saw Chara watching and waved to them from underwater. Nervously, Chara waved back.

This place felt _old_. Even with the signs of civilization, including the weirdly incongruous coloured posters with Napstabots boxy form on them, the deep, twisting cavern seemed as old as the world itself. A blue glow appeared ahead, soothing and restful, and Chara picked up speed. Suddenly the tunnel opened out to a glittering cave, the blue stone studded with sparkling crystals. And lit by a flower.  
Chara stared, awestruck. It wasn’t the blue glow and beautiful petals that struck them dumb with wonder, but the sheer size. The flower loomed over them, a full head taller, big drooping petals larger then a plate. A red fish monster sat beneath the flower. His teeth were very large, but Chara was quickly growing used to the strange and varied appearances of monsters.

“Uh, s-sir?”

He turned towards them and smiled, but all this did was bring more teeth into display.

“Yes?”

“That thing you’re sitting under...what is that?”

His face lit up.

“This is an echo flower. It repeats the last thing you say, over and over. Neat, huh?”

He reached up and gently yanked on a petal, lightly shaking the flower.

_“This is an echo flower. It repeats the last thing you say, over and over. Neat, huh?”_

The voice was distant and faintly echoey, but still clear as a bell. Chara reached up and pulled the head closer.

“Hello?”

_“Hello?”_

They allowed themselves a rare giggle. The flower chuckled back.

“Is it magic?”

_“Is it magic?”_

“Possibly. Mt Ebott was always a little strange, even before the barrier.”

_“Possibly. Mt Ebott was always a little strange, even before the barrier.”_

“It’s pretty cool. Th-thanks.”

“Heya, kid. Nice to see ya.”

Two pinpricks of light crept forward from the gloom, something that would have been terrifying if it hadn’t been Papyrus digging around in his tobacco pouch. He gave the red monster a companionable nod. As their eyes adjusted to the blue light they could make out his sentry station in the corner.

“H-hey, Papyrus. I thought you were out in Snowdin.”

“Aintcha seen a guy work two jobs before? Luckily for me, two jobs means twice the mandatory lunch breaks.” Chara rolled their eyes lightly. Of course that would be the reason, wouldn’t it? “Hey, I was just about to head to Muffets. Wanna come?”

They could hear Voice listing the reasons why they shouldn’t, so they answered the only way they could.

“Yeah, sure.”

Voice said something rude.

“Hey, if you insist, I’ll tear myself away from my post. Come on, I know a shortcut.”

They followed Papyrus through a rocky arch.

And walked into warmth and light.

There hadn’t been a blip, not a twitch or shudder of anything strange. Just one moment they were in waterfall and the next a small cozy cafe. Turning, they slammed the door open. The lights of Snowdin twinkled cheerfully at them. They opened and shut the door a few times, willing it to do something that made sense.

Still just Snowdin.

They looked back at Papyrus, who simply smiled.

“Good shortcut, huh?”

They hadn’t actually been inside Muffets yet, too focused on getting well. It was small, but crowded, familiar faces talking and laughing around neat little tables. A larger one off to one side held the entire Canine Squad, weapons leaning against the wall as they played cards. The effect was of one of those cute, tiny french cafes they’d seen in books.  
It took a while for them to notice that everything, from the little silk doilies to the paintings, was spider themed.

And then they saw the owner.

At first glance, Ms Muffet (the name gleamed on a well polished brass plaque on one wall commemorating its opening) looked almost human, fairly short and slim, with neat pigtails, dressed in a white suit and matching bow tie. Until they took in the eight glittering eyes and extra limbs. Faint movement out of the corner of their eye revealed the room to be alive with spiders. They crawled on every surface, working in teams to replace clean mugs, wipe down tables, and serve food to customers.

In the back of their mind they heard Voice whimpering, but Chara didn’t mind spiders. They’d never bothered Chara, and they’d returned the favour.

Carefully avoiding treading on the tiny waitstaff, they followed Papyrus to his table, noting how everyone seemed to call out to him. He was clearly a regular here, completely in his element as he swapped gossip and told bad jokes to everyone he passed. Finally they reached his table, tucked away in a little corner close to Muffets counter.

“Here, get comfy.”

Chara sat down a little faster then was wise, and sure enough-

THPPPPBBBBBT.

They frowned up at him.

“Careful, some jokers like to put whoopie cushions on the seats.” he said, winking.

“Ah, my dear Papyrus. Back again so soon after breakfast?” Muffets voice was soft and sweet.

“Nah, I haven’t had breakfast in half an hour. You must be thinking of brunch.”

There was general laughter, even Muffet raised a hand to delicately cover her mouth as she giggled.

“Ah, it’s never dull with you around, my dear. And you brought a guest with you!” Even as calm around spiders as Chara was, it was an unnerving sensation to see Muffet lean forward over the counter, bright fangs glimmering under her smile as her many eyes took a closer look. “I did hear there was a human about. I would have thought I’d have seen you earlier. Are you not fond of pastries?”

Chara swore there was a hint of threat in that last statement.

“I-I was...unwell.”

“Ah, poor dear. So what can I get you two today?”

“What’ll you have, kid?”

“M-me?”

“Who else? Go on, get whatever you like.”

They swallowed slightly, overwhelmed by the choice as Muffets display case gleamed like an edible treasure trove. They could see why Sans hated the place, nearly everything here was sweet, Charas mouth watering at the smell of spice and chocolate and fruit....

A small golden tart caught their eye, and they squinted at the label.

“The royal tart? What’s that?”

“Butterscotch, dearie. The Queens own recipe.” Voice started kicking up a fuss in their head.

_-Get that one get that one get that one-!_

Chara was more of a chocolate fan then a butterscotch fan, but Voice was insistent.

“The royal tart, please.”

“Same here, Muffet. Couple of hot chocolates too.”

She nodded and whispered something to her staff, a small platoon of spiders breaking off and scurrying to the kitchen.

“How does she do that?” Chara murmured. “With the spiders, I mean. I thought you couldn’t train bugs.”

“They aren’t just spiders. They’re her family. Dunno whether they’re her children or her cousins or whatever. And we don’t ask. It’s great food though. Made by spiders, for spiders.”

“As long as it isn’t made of spiders!”

They snickered, feeling proud of that joke and expecting Papyrus to laugh as well. Instead, his face went blank.

“Don’t eat the meatloaf here.”

Chara sobered up quick, watching her for a bit. There was something almost hypnotic about the movement of her arms, writing tickets, polishing glasses and adjusting her neat little bowtie at the same time, a perfectly choreographed set of movements blending in with the soft rustle of chitin.

Something nudged their elbow gently. A small spider held up a napkin as plates were lifted up onto the table on a shifting black scaffolding, finally ferried towards them carried on numerous tiny backs. It was quite impressive to watch. Not even a drop of their cocoa was spilled.

“Here comes the grub.”

“Thanks.” They took a sip of rich cocoa, feeling it warm them right down to their bones. “It’s really good.”

“I know, right?”

He reached for the little tray of condiments on the table.

“Honey?”

”No, thanks.”

“Suit yourself.”

Chara stared as Papyrus tipped his head back and chugged the entire jar of honey, surprisingly neatly for someone with no lips.

“So...” He wiped his mouth and set the empty jar down. “Whaddaya think of my brother?”

“Sans? Uh...” Unconsciously, their fingers brushed the scarf he’d loaned them. “He’s...not like anybody I’ve ever met, really. He’s weird...and loud...but he’s kind. I...I trust him.”

Papyrus smiled.

“I get the feeling you don’t say that about a whole lot of people. Weird or not, you have to agree Sans tries really hard. Like this royal guard thing. One day, he went to the house of the guard captain and begged her to let him join. Of course, she slammed the door in his face, it being midnight and all. But when she woke up the next day and saw him still waiting on the doorstep, she decided to give him warrior training. Figured anyone with that dedication was worth a try. It’s, uh...a work in progress.”

Chara shrugged, shoving a forkful of tart in their mouth. It was quite good for butterscotch.

“He’s good from what I’ve seen. I’m the one who had to fight him.”

“He let you go in the end though, right?” He sighed. “Truth is, Sans hasn’t really got a lot of friends. He’s a great brother, but he can be dangerously naive about people at times. I worry someday he’s going to get himself hurt. Still, he isn’t stupid, either. He can cope. On the subject of people maybe not having his best interests at heart...I have a question for you.”

Chara looked up from their half eaten tart. “Hmm?”

There was a pause, and an odd sensation of...stillness. The cafe seemed to dim, spiders freezing in their eternal scurrying, the dog squad halting mid bark. A greyness crept into the air, Chara and Papyrus the only spots of brightness. As laid back as he ever was, Papyrus fiddled lightly with his tart, seemingly unfazed by the halting of time, even as Chara looked around desperately for some point of normalcy to hold on to.

“You heard anything about a little toy? Kind of a cat-dog thing?”

The breath froze in their lungs, ice creeping into their chest as glittering glass eyes with emptiness behind them seemed to swim in their vision. Breathlessly they shook their head, lying by reflex. Besides, in the face of Temmie, what could lazy, calm Papyrus do?

“Eh, worth a shot. I’m kind of concerned, you see. Sans has recently started telling me these stories about a doll that appears when he’s alone. Giving him flattery, advice, predictions. Weird, right? I’ll tell you what I think. I think someones got a book on ventriloquism out of the dump and is playing a trick on him. You’re his friend, right?”

“O-Of course!” They felt their heart slamming in their chest at the thought of Temmie preying on Sans. The protective instinct that usually focused solely on their own self preservation turned outwards, desperately terrified for his safety and regretting deeply throwing the knife away.

“Keep an eye out for him, OK?”

They nodded, pushing their tart away. Their stomach felt cold and tense, appetite completely gone. Not even the rich hot chocolate seemed to melt the little ball of icy terror. _Temmie was still out there._

“Thanks.” Time rushed back, colour flowing back over the cafe as none of the occupants seemed any the wiser as to what had just transpired. Papyrus unfolded from his chair. “Welp. That was a long break. Can’t believe I let you pull me away for that long.” Chara opened their mouth to hotly contest his accusation, then closed it when they saw him wink. Only a joke. “One last thing, I’m flat broke, can you help with the tab?”

“Sure, I guess. How much is it?” they muttered, peeved.

“Just 10000 gold.”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

“Hah. Course I’m not. Muffet doesn’t keep tabs. I’ll cover ya, kid. But you owe me the next one.”

He put a handful of coins on the counter, a lot smaller and more reasonable looking then the previous exorbitant amount. He turned to leave, then paused.

“By the way...wait...nah, I forgot. Later, kid.”

Chara wrapped the scarf tighter around themselves, cold despite the warm room. The thought of returning to those narrow, tight tunnels in Waterfall, knowing full well Temmie was still out there was a chilling one. Voice whispered reassuringly.

_-There’s people you can trust there, Chara. Don’t ask me how I know, but I do. Stay strong. Stay determined._

Chara quickly passed through Snowdin again, the entrance to Waterfall once more ahead of them. They felt very exposed.  
 _-I don’t have a weapon though._

_-You don’t need one. You’re fast. You’ve always had to be fast, you knew what was behind you. And you’re strong now. Be brave._

The gloom of the tunnels took them once more.

_-I really hope you’re right._


	11. Undyne.

(Authors note: Due to the nature of the underswap AU, the waterfall I write will be very different. Rooms may appear out of order and buildings will be there that aren’t present in the game. This will explain any discrepancies.)

Waterfall was dark and quiet. The ever present light from the crystals lodged in the wall and the glowing plants that abounded only added a blue edge to the darkness. Chara’s eyes adjusted quickly, however, and they found it quite soothing. They’d always liked the dark. It was easier to hide in. 

There was a carved look to the tunnel, something made from tools rather then the millenia long flow of water. A small sign on the wall caught their attention.

“North. Royal laboratories. Visits by appointment only.”

Chara shrugged and decided to swing by anyway. A royal scientist might be someone useful to know, and if Sans was anything to go by, most people here were friendly pushovers.

They followed the path upwards, eventually finding a cave. A stream flowed across, the water glowing a soothing blue as pale rushes bobbed to the current. A bridge led to a boxy building made of bricks of the surrounding stone, metal door gleaming in the light of a glowing sign.

“Royal Laboratory.”

The door hissed open as Chara approached, nothing but blackness beyond.

_-You’re really going in there, Chara?_

_-Duh. They’re a royal scientist. Keyword: scientist. A smart person. They might have some advice._

_-Thats a pretty good idea, actually. I have a feeling someone mentioned a scientist, somewhere back in Snowdin..._

_-I remember! When Sans was showing us that glowy tile puzzle. He said it was made by...Undies, or something._

_-Pfft..._

_-What?_

_-Undies..._

_-...Heh._

Chuckling to themselves, they stepped inside, jumping slightly as the door closed behind them.

There was a sterile kind of silence, the isolation of a hospital room. Unseen monitors and instruments droned softly, the air smelling of dust and chemicals.

Waving a hand in front of them to see if they could make it out in the pitch black, Chara began to feel about on a wall for a light switch, feeling computer monitors passing under their questing finger tips.

_-Chara, don’t move!_ Voice whispered urgently.

Freezing in place, they strained their ears. A distant rumbling reached their ears, the soft whirring of an elevators motor.

And faint singing.

_“-reflecting up, from a puddle but then gone in a flash, is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see-!”_

Chara drew themselves further back into the dark shadows, unable to find a good hiding space. A soft ping and the sliding of the door sent an unpleasant thrill down into the stomach, the sudden bright light as the singer flicked a switch disorientating them.

“-dance up and down! The world is now-!”

The singers voice was soft and raspy, not great, but not terrible. As their vision cleared, they could make out a blur of blue and red at the far end of the room, clearing into the sight of a tall female monster, dancing about as she placed a box of various items on a table. Red hair tied back in a messy bun stood out against blue, scaly skin, face pebble dashed with bio-luminescent freckles. She would have been fairly pretty if the mouthful of yellow teeth didn’t put the mind to thoughts of ancient hunters in the watery depths.

“-We’re skyward bound! Move at the top...speed...of...” Her awkward dancing screeched to a halt as the woman caught sight of Chara. Her face flushed a brilliant red, the blue scales making it look violet. “...Oh. My god.”

“Uh...hi.” Chara waved slightly, shuffling their feet and trying not to smirk.

The woman gulped loudly, the fins on her ears drooping. She looked very wet, not just her aquatic look, but her very personality, the kind of person who would apologize to the car that just ran them down. Her glasses were held together with tape, the stained white lab coat open to reveal a bright pink tee shirt with an anime catgirl on it. The kind of person they would have ruthlessly tortured in the school grounds if they thought it would get the other kids to like them.

“H-how much did y-you s-see?”

“...A lot...”

She covered her face.

“Ooooh my god I am s-so sorry!” She tried a shaky smile,hardly improving matters as the rest of her razor sharp teeth were exposed as she approached, clawed hand outstretched. “L-lets st-st-start over. I-I’m Dr Undyne, R-Royal Scientist for the N-Noble House of Dreemur.”

The hand was webbed. Slowly, Chara reached out and shook it, limp and clammy and cold. Wiping their hand surreptitiously on their pants, they looked up at the tall, twitchy monster looming over head. Why was everyone here so tall?

“Chara. It’s, uh...nice to meet you?”

“S-s-same. Y-you’re the human, aren’t you? I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t expect you t-to show up so soon! I haven’t sh-showered, I’m b-barely dressed-” She stopped and took a shuddering breath, gills on the side of her neck fanning out briefly. “W-well, it can’t be h-helped, I suppose.” She chuckled nervously. “I-if you’re expecting me to f-fight you, don’t worry. I’m n-not one of the b-bad guys! E-every since you stepped out of the Ruins, I’ve been w-watching your journey though my monitor.” She waved a hand towards a large screen taking up one wall, the keyboard almost hidden under old noodle bowls and empty coffee mugs. An image of the two flickered, some hidden lab camera recording them.  
“A-all your fights, f-friendships, everything!”

Chara frowned.

“That’s creepy.”

Undyne blushed again, looking down.

“S-sorry. I h-had orders. I was s-supposed to s-stop you as well, but...wh-when you watch someone on a sc-screen, it really makes you r-root for them! S-so I-I going to h-help you! If...if you want.”

“Yeah, actually. I need to know how to get through this place. It’s like a maze out there.”

Undyne grinned, and for a split second her face shone like the sun, before her nerves caught up with her again and the smile faltered.

“I-I can guide you! I kn-know waterfall like the back of m-my hand! I can lead you to Hotland, no p-problem! Uuh...well...actually...there is one small problem...”

Chara fiddled idly with a piece of equipment. This place seemed to be barely used, dust caking the place in a thick layer.

_-She can’t be much of a royal scientist if she doesn’t do any sciencing._ Voice remarked snidely. Chara had to agree on that point.

“What’s the issue? Flooding? Rockfalls?”

“Not...quite. A-A long time ago, I m-made a r-robot called Napstabot.”

“You made Napstabot? Cool! I saw their show in Snowdin!” Chara cast aside all doubts as to Undynes ability as she blushed hotly.

“Th-thank you. Theres just...one s-small problem. Y-you see, Napstabots original programming was DJ’ing, but, uh...lately, c-considering the current...s-situation, I, uh...d-decided to make them m-more useful. J-just a few s-small improvements, nothing m-major.”She was sweating profusely, wringing her hands and trying to avoid eye contact.

“L-like, uh...Anti...Anti human...combat features? O-of course, when I saw you didn’t pose a threat, I decided t-to remove them right away! O-only...I may have...m-made a teensy mistake? S-so now they’re, uh...a-an unst-stoppable killing m-machine...” She giggled nervously, clenching and unclenching her hands as Chara pierced her with a withering glare. “D-don’t worry, though. I-I’m sure we won’t encounter th-them-”

Something shook under Chara’s feet, a faint, distant tremor. Undynes fins flared curiously. Another boom, stronger this time, nearly knocked them over.

“D-did you hear that?”

_Thud. Thud. THUD. THUDTHUDTHUD._

Chara’s heart raced, sweat trickled down their back as they heard Undyne’s quiet, dread filled whisper.

“Oh no...”

The world went white, Chara screaming as chunks of plaster showered them, a storm of noise battering them.

“AWWWWW YEEEEAH! What is UP, my beautiful listeners?”

Slowly, the dust settled, light reflecting off sleek blue metal.

“Whoa...” Chara breathed. “Napstabot...”

They were bigger in person, their rectangular body almost as tall as Undyne, built in turntables gleaming in the fluorescent lights. For a moment they considered asking them for an autograph for Sans, before they remembered the minor detail of “death bot.”

“This is Napstabot LIVE on NBT radio, and welcome to today's bangin’ radio quiz show! We have a dope little guest with us today, this lil dude right here, the human! You’re on air, baby! Anything to say?”

A microphone was pushed into Chara’s face. They swallowed, throat dry as they saw the little “on air” button on Napstabots body blinking.

“...Uuh...”

“Slammin’! Ever done a quiz show, lil homeslice?”

“N-no.”

“Oh, it’s fairly simple. Just answer them right...OR DIE.”

There was an all too familiar tug on their soul as a lectern materialized in front of them, some form of magic made solid. Four buttons glimmered in the low light, webs of magic shimmering over them.

_-C-can I check, Voice?_

_-Napstabot: attack 10, defense 999. Their metal body renders them invulnerable to damage._

_-...Great..._

“Your first question: What is the prize for gettin’ these questions correct?”

The lectern lit up as Napstabot began listing the answers.

“A: A new car, B: Money. C: More questions or D: Mercy?”

They could see Undyne making frantic gestures but ignored them, hopefully pushing D.

_BZZZZZZZZT._

Whimpering, Chara sank to their knees in pain.

“Aww, thats brutal! Better luck next time!”

They staggered back to their feet, gripping the podium so hard the solid magic crackled under their fingers.

“F-fuck you...”

“Dang, kid, that language is whack! This is a family friendly show! Time for your next question, yo!”

“Aw no...”

“What is the Queens full name? A: Lady Fluffybuns. B: Fuzzy pushover. C: Toriel Dreemurr or D: the pie lady?”

Hands still shaking, they pushed the C button, grateful for a question they could answer.

“Outta sight! Next question! You ready?”

The pain of his attack had been so strong they felt queasy. Gripping their stomach, they nodded weakly.

“What are robots made out of? A: Hopes and dreams. B: Metal and magic. C: Snips and snails. Or D: Sugar and spice?”

Undyne caught their attention, making a B shape with her fingers as she desperately waggled her eyebrows. The timer was ticking, so Chara went with their gut and followed her advice.

“Bangin’! Here’s a nice easy one for you, dog!” Their tone changed drastically as they droned out some question about trains and speeds. Chara swallowed. They’d never been able to focus in class on the best of days, how would they answer this one? Once again, Undyne came to the rescue, spelling out the correct letter with her hands.

“I gotta say, kid, you are off the chain! Next question: Would you...smootch a ghost?”

Chara and Undyne exchanged glances. Every option just read “Heck yeah!”. Chara pressed a button at random.

“What a dope answer, I love it! Time for the big guns! In the dating simulation game, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2, what is Mew Mews favorite food?”

Napstabot didn’t even have time to put the answers on the lectern before Undyne lit up like a sun.

“Ohmigod I know this one! It’s snail icecream!! In chapter four they all go out for icecream and she buys them all snail icecream but she’s the only one who actually likes it and its one of my favorite parts because it shows the true importance of f-friendship and...um...uh...”

“Aw dang, Undyne. You aren’t _helping_ the human, are you?”

She shook her head frantically, a few more strands of red hair escaping from the bun.

“Ooh, you shoulda told me, my chica! I got a fresh new question only you can answer! Who...does Dr Undyne have a crush on? A: Alphys. B: Queen Toriel. C: You. Or D: Don’t know.”

The lectern lit up once more. A wet sob caught Chara’s attention, barely on the cusp of hearing. Undyne was waving her hands desperately, lip quivering as her eyes filled with tears.

_“Crazy Chara! Crazy Chara! Crazy Chara!”_

_“Stop it!”_

_“Gonna fight me? Gonna get mad, you fucking weirdo?”_

_“Quit it!”_

_“Hey guys, check it out, I found his diary! He has a crush on Thomas! Crazy Chara likes boys!”_

_Laughter, laughter from all sides, surrounding them, lashing at them, tears threatening to make their appearance even as they balled a fist and broke a nose, the laughter turning to screams that don’t quite drive the humiliation away, throat tight, face on fire, stomach shriveled and cold-_

“I’m not answering this.”

“What?”

As far as a robot with no expression could show, Napstabot looked confused. Undyne seemed to stop breathing, hands clasped hopefully.

“This is just...mean! You can’t do this to her on radio! I mean, didn’t she make you? She’s like your mum! Why are you such a butthead to her? I don’t care if you hurt me. I’m not answering your dumb question. And this radio show is stupid.”

Chara crossed their arms defiantly, looking Napstabot square in the screen. Awkward silence fell.

“Dang, got us a hater here. Well my dudes, would you look at that? Radio quiz time is over. Shame you had to be such a buzz kill, but the clock is ticking and I have other shows to put on. Time to bounce, but I promise you, _I will see you later, human.”_

With that veiled threat still ringing in Chara’s ears, Napstabot rolled out, leaving behind a pile of plaster dust and a hole in the wall.

“Th-thanks.”mumbled Undyne, brushing the tears from her eyes. Chara looked up at them, puzzled. They’d answered a bunch of dumb questions, what was that for?

“For what?”

“F-for sticking up for me. N-no one ever really...did that for me. You’re a good p-person.”

Undyne lit up the room with another toothy grin as Chara felt a warm feeling in their chest at her appreciation. They mumbled a thank you awkwardly, tracking scuff marks in the dust with the toe of their boot.

“S-so you wanted to know the way out o-of W-waterfall, right?”

“Yeah.”

“W-well I can’t really l-leave here. I have...th-things to monitor.” She looked down for a moment, Chara seeing an expression on her face of someone trying not to look afraid, when they’ve been scared for so long it was all they knew how to feel. Chara knew that look well. “B-but I can give you my cellphone number so I can call you!”

“Sure.” 

Chara held up their phone and Undyne reached for it, before hesitating.

“This is your phone?” She laughed. “Oh, that is ancient! You c-can’t even text with that thing! G-give it here.”

“Hey!”

Undyne had snatched the phone before Chara could react, moving swiftly over to a row of machinery. For a good half hour there was a constant whine of machinery as they dawdled around the workshop and fretted over their phone, hoping it wouldn’t break. Finally Undyne strode over to them, something silver and slim in her hand.

“Wow!”

It didn’t look anything like a smartphone. It looked better. The sleek lines made it look like it was about to zoom out of Charas hands of its own volition. They flicked excitedly through it as Undyne droned on.

“That should give and send t-texts, take photos, c-calls in crystal-c-clear stereo, and l-lots of other f-functions. It’s sh-shock p-proof, water p-proof, and shatter p-proof. I also s-signed you up for Undernet, its the b-biggest Underground s-social networking site.”

Chara pressed the Undernet app on their phone and saw they’d been logged in as “Chara16”. “Otakufish95” was already in their followers.

“Thanks so much for this!” They stuck it in their pocket, where it would be safe. “I should really get going, though.”

“N-no problem! I’ll be here if you need to call. N-nice to meet you!”

Undyne waved them out the door before retreating back into the labs, the door whirring shut behind them. Still checking out the function on their phones, they followed the first path they found, the phone suddenly vibrating in their hands.

_Sans calling._

“Hey Sans.”

_“Human! You were on the radio! You actually got to meet Napstabot!”_

They smiled weakly.

“Y-yeah. It was...pretty cool. I was gonna get their autograph for you but...y’know...murder bot and all. Sans? You there?”

A faint wheezing noise came through the phone. Chara laughed.

“I’ll see if I can get you one next time they aren’t trying to kill me. I gotta go now, talk to you later!”

They hung up and contemplated the cross roads they’d found themselves at.

-Left or right, Voice?

-I’unno. Call Undyne.

There was a fairly long wait before she picked up, and Chara swore they could hear her sweating over the phone.

_“H-hello?”_

“I’m at the crossroads near the echo flower missing a petal. Which one do I take?”

_“Left! N-no, wait! Right! Or-or was it...Uh...I’ll call you back.”_

She hung up.

_-Well. I guess I’ll have to choose myself._

Chara rummaged in their pocket for a gold piece. One side showed the image of a monsters profile, similar to Asgores but lacking the beard, the other a highly stylized image of an angel. 

_-Call it, voice._

_-OK, heads, we go left, tails, we go right._

The coin transcribed a graceful arc in the dim blue light, before landing softly in the moist earth.

_-Tails. Well, off we go then._

Their footsteps faded down the path, soft earth leaving a clear trail. A soft rumbling, creaking noise echoed through the tunnels, a shadow growing and fading as it passed the glowing flower. When it was gone, silence returned, leaving nothing but Charas footsteps and a deep tire impression, heading down after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Yes, Undyne is singing pop drop candy.))


	12. Wipeout!

It was damper the further they went on, mud and ooze splashing up around their boots as they made their way from room to room. The caverns were old, but someone had tried to overlay them with glaring modernity, modern fixtures and lights and lasers built in haphazardly, all emblazoned with a glaring NBT logo. 

Chara found themselves resenting the robot more and more. The caverns no one had gotten around to yet were breathtaking in their otherworldliness. The bright lights and chrome just stood out, jarring and unpleasant. 

They began amusing themselves with small acts of corporate sabotage as they made their way through, ripping down posters, throwing stones at light fixtures and once even spending a quiet and constructive hour pulling up surveyor stakes for a building until the builders caught on and chased them away.

Their trek was accompanied by the odd stammering phone call and a barrage of notifications that practically blew up their new phone as Undyne did her best to “Help”. Although she seemed to have gotten sidetracked, now ranting over anime. Chara paused to check the latest notification as they drew a stupid face over a Napstabot poster with mud.

_“Oh my god people keep saying Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is trash :/ Are they BLIND those idiots have clearly never heard of CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. MMKC2 is a clear improvement over the garbage original because the writers had a better idea of where to take her character DID PEOPLE EVEN WATCH TH-”_

Chara closed the app for the sake of their own sanity.

_-What a dweeb._

_-She really is. Theres a corridor coming up, this place is starting to feel a little familiar. It’ll most likely have been trapped with lasers, so you might need to call Undyne again so she can shut them down._

Chara winced as their phone shook in their pocket again.

_-I’m...gonna wait till I’m sure I need her help._

To their pleasant surprise, the stone corridor hadn’t been touched yet. Whoever was trying to give Waterfall a facelift had a very poor attention span, skipping rooms at random, and this one had been forgotten. Just a long corridor of purple rock and glittering crystals.

And a door.

They almost missed it, catching a glimpse out of the corner of their eye as they passed, the door suddenly standing out boldly. It was grey, built from...solid. That was the only way Chara could think to describe it. It was no material they’d ever seen before, no nails, no hinges, no grain of wood or gleam of metal. Just a lump of door shaped grey.

_-...This isn’t supposed to be here. Chara, keep away from it._

Chara ignored them, stroking the cool surface as if in a dream. The handle seemed to jump into their hand, moving freely as they turned it.

_-Chara! Stay away from there! This doesn’t feel right!_

_-It’s OK, I’m just taking a peek._

_-No!_

The door opened smoothly in dead silence, more grey beyond. Grey walls, grey floors, no shadows to give the smooth surfaces life. Just dead silence and a figure in the middle of the floor.

Something tall and black and gold huddled in the centre of the room. Long sharp claws poked out from under a black robe, along with a wickedly spiked tail. Golden scales morphed to grey, sleek to pitted and worn. A long reptilian head rested against its chest, as though it couldn’t even summon the energy to lift it. Pooling around them were tatty black robes, or at least, what looked like robes. The fabric gleamed oddly.

The thing looked broken.

And lonely.

And old.

They cleared their throat with a squeak.

“H-hello?”

No response. Voice screaming in their head, they tentatively edged forward.

“S-sir? Are you...are you OK?”

Nothing. Closer now, they could see the details, the streamlined head cracked and broken, as though coming apart at the very seams. Sometimes it would blur, then coalesce as though fighting with every scrap of strength it had to stay solid. Lines of damage appeared and reappeared, closing and opening and healing as they watched. Every now and then they twitched and trembled slightly, Chara jumping back each time they did.

_-CHARA GET OUT PLEASE THIS DOESN’T FEEL RIGHT!_

Voice was almost frantic. They fancied they could feel incorporeal hands yanking at the back of their shirt.

_-It’s OK. They don’t look all that dangerous. I’m pretty much on top of them and they aren’t moving. They just feel sad. Maybe they’re hurt?_

“Sir? O-or...ma’am? Sorry, I...I can’t tell. Are you OK? Do you want me to get someone?”

Their outstretched hand trembled slightly as they reached out for the still figure.

They were as dry as old leaves.

_“HISSSSSSSS!”_

The figure suddenly exploded into motion, rearing back and shrieking as it raised a crumbling talon to ward them off, as though they were something wrong and nightmarish, Chara backing away rapidly as the dark scaled monster looked back at them with wide, fearful eyes and vanished in an instant. The grey room began to creak and shudder as whatever was keeping it in this reality began to unwind.

_-RUN!_

This time they heeded Voices warning, sprinting for the warping doorway and rolling out as a rush of displaced air blew over them, the door suddenly gone, as though it had never been.

Chara lay on the damp ground for a while, hands up over their head. Both passengers in the shared skull were silent, before Voice sighed huffily.

_-What did I tell you?_

_-...Shut up._

_-You just say that because you know I’m right._

_-Shut up. Butthead._

Hands shaking, they stumbled upright. The purple stones in the walls glittered innocently. Chara kicked the wall hard to see if that did anything. The blow succeeded only in knocking a shard of crystal loose, tinkling to the floor.

Nothing else.

“Weird...”

They picked up the crystal and stowed it in their backpack before they left, a little souvenir of Waterfall. 

They carefully picked their way down the winding dark maze, navigating the laser beams. (And what genius thought lasers that didn’t hurt you if you just kept walking briskly was a good idea?) A few monsters tried to have a go, from the batty but harmless Woshua to the frankly disconcerting Aaron. But Voice steered them carefully through each battle.

They were starting to grow fond of their invisible companion. Every room they passed through Voice seemed to grow stronger. They’d been a barely audible whisper in the ruins, now their words echoed in Chara’s head as clearly as if another child was walking next to them. They were goofy and sweet, yet serious when the situation demanded it, a charming and personable friend.Chara wondered who they were, but while Voice seemed able to wander about their memories at will, even if they chose not to out of politeness, for the most part Voice was a closed book. Only an empty greyness showed every time they looked, Voice doing the next best thing to an apologetic shrug when you have no body.

A mystery that would have to wait.

Distracted by their musing, they tripped over a pile of rubble from the builders and swore loudly. A Woshua nearby gasped in horror at their filthy mouth and fled. Rubbing their ankle and grumbling they peered closer at the pile, intrigued by the flash of pink under the grey. A tutu and a pair of ballet shoes came free of the debris.

_-Armour! Sweet! That ribbon isn’t blocking as much damage as I’d like. You need that tutu._

_-I can’t wear that!_

_-...Why not? It’s armour._

_-It’s...y’know...girl stuff._

_-Are you a girl?_

_-...dunno...dad says i’m not but..._

_-Then wear the darn tutu, you can worry about that later._

_-But it’s pink!_

_-It’s also defense 10. Leave the shoes if you have to, though. I can see dust on them and that's NOT concrete._

Chara dropped the shoes like they were snakes, rubbing their hand desperately on their pants. Blushing angrily, they shimmied into the tutu, glad no one from the village was there to see them.

Not a single monster they passed seemed to care.

A pier glistened on the side of an underground lake, wood slippery and treacherous underfoot. Chara clung to the stone wall as they progressed, the lake looking cold and bottomless in the gloom. A change in the texture of the wall caught their attention, smooth carvings under their fingertips.

_-It’s a plaque. I can’t read it though..._

_-I can. Don’t worry._

There was an insubstantial throat clearing, more for effect then anything else, as Voice read aloud each plaque that passed under their hosts finger tips.

_-The war of Humans and Monsters. Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster just to equal the power of a single human soul. But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their soul. It’s power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death._

Chara unconsciously called out their soul, clutching it tightly and feeling the warm, throbbing heat of it, the weight of it. They remembered before, how Asgore’s soul had trembled and wavered, a flickered candle snuffed out. They shuddered.

_-If a monster defeats a human, they can take its soul. A monster with a human soul...a horrible beast with unfathomable power._

They moved to the next plaque and peered closer, wincing suddenly in pain as Voice retreated back into their mind with the suddenness of a door slam. There was a jumble of emotions: confusion, regret, loss, and an agonizing, unbearable grief, before Voice curled up somewhere hidden in Chara’s subconscious and shut down.

Under the lichen of years, carved into the stone, something glared out at Chara from across the centuries. They couldn’t make out the details, but something about it really unsettled them.

Leaning against the rocky wall and skipping stones across the black lake, they waited for Voice to recover, unwilling to take another step forward into the gloomy caves without their guidance. There weren’t any more plaques here, but Chara felt the story hadn’t yet ended.

It took an hour before Voice quietly slipped back. They said nothing about what happened, and Chara didn’t ask. The pier was out ahead of them, but some monster had thoughtfully tied up a little raft. It carried them through the water to the other side on its own steam, then returned to the other side.

Both silent and subdued, the pair continued on.

As the sound of thudding bass grew louder, Chara snorted in disgust. Someone had outfitted the nearest cave into some hip looking hangout, trendily dressed monsters lounging around in a state of artfully disheveled cool. A few looked up at Chara and narrowed their eyes, but most were too busy chatting. It was clear even to someone as socially awkward as Chara that the point of this place wasn’t to hang out, but to be seen hanging out. An echo flower repeated back the thudding music as Chara passed.

_-Should we call Undyne and ask for help? I don’t recognize this place._

Chara tore their eyes away from a shambling creature that looked like it would be right at home in a lovecraft novel wearing multiple cool ties and discussing screenplays with a bipedal unicorn.

_-Huh? Oh, yeah. Hang on._

Dialing Undyne.

“Hello?”

They thought they heard her talking, but the loud music reduced her voice to a small buzz.

“What? I can’t hear you? Hello?”

More squeaking.

“Undyne? Are you there-?”

A heavy claw landed on their shoulder. Swallowing, Chara hung up. All they could see when they turned around was teeth, some yeti like being smiling down with a mouthful of fangs.

“Look here, my dudes! It’s the human Aaron was talking about!”

The music shut out with a record scratch. Party goers began to crowd around, a wall of scales and fur and beaks and talons. Some looked hostile, some curious, most a carefully crafted disinterest. The yeti lightly tightened its grip. Hidden lights sparkled off its sequined top.

“Oh man, so great to finally meet you, li’l dude! Napstabot just won’t stop talking about you. They are dying to meet you, y’know.”

“G-great!” Chara squeaked. “But, uh...I have...to meet someone later.” they lied. “So uh, c-can I get back to you later?”

The yetis smile looked a lot less friendly.

“C’mon now, kid. Don’t be rude. The Napster don’t just let anybody see ‘em. Lets not disappoint ‘em, right?”

The claws were digging in painfully now.

“I don’t think you understand. They’re offering tickets to their EXCLUSIVE exclusive club for the monster who catches you. The Napster reeeeeeally wants to see you, buddy. And I wanna see that club.”

Panic set in, Chara scrabbling to free the claws hooked into their sweater desperately. It just couldn’t get any worse then this...

“HELLO MY DUDES, DUDETTES, AND VARIATIONS ON THAT THEME!”

The crowd parted with cries of greeting as a familiar rectangle rolled over.

“What is the hippy hoppy haps, my peeps? Dylan, buddy, who’s your little homie here?”

They were shoved forward.

“I got the human, Napstabot! D-do I get access to the club now?”

“That’s sick, my man! Here you go, free season passes for you and a homeslice of your choice!” Two squares of cardboard were tossed to the Yeti monster, who took them as though they were religious icons. “Human, how’s it hangin’?”

“Let me go!”

“Got a real ‘tude, don’t ya? Saaaaaay, that gives me an idea!”

“Oh no...”

“Dudes, Dudettes and variations on that theme, can I get some lights-?”

Stage lights blinded Chara with their dazzle.

“-Can I get some cameras-?”

They whirred from slots in the stone walls, glass eyes pinning them in their sights.

“-and lets get some action! Welcome, one and all, to UNDERGROUND WIPEOUT!”

The floor rumbled, and began to split apart, what looked at first glance like an obstacle course rising from the ground. It was almost a relief to hear the familiar ring tone go off in their pockets.

_“Oh m-my god I can s-see everything on the c-cameras, Chara, are you OK?”_

“No!”

_“OK...OK, w-we can do this. I m-might be able to think of a plan.”_

“Think quickly!”

“Today on Underground wipeout, we have a very special guest! Coming to us liiiiiive from the surface, the Human! Let me give you the low down on the course: contestants must travel from one end to another, dodging the Chasm-” Spikes glimmered in the low light. “-the whirly bird-” A series of rotating knives began spinning around a pole. “The boxing gloves-” A wall of foam pad became a flurry of gloves popping from holes cut in the side. Chara saw barbed wire tied to each one. “-And much, much more! Reach the end and dodge a waterfall of Goop!”

“W-whats the goop made out of?” There was something green looking in the vats, and it didn’t fill them with confidence.

“Pure, natural, one hundred per cent sulfuric acid!”

“...Shit.”

“Whoa, dude! Save that gnarly language for somewhere else! Also, I have to remind you, these programmes are on a tight schedule. Finish this course within 90 seconds...OR DIE ANYWAY.”

_“OK, Chara? I have a plan. Your phone has a jet pack option built in-”_

“A WHAT?”

_“I-it’s a recent project of mine. Can you s-see the b-button glowing? I’ve hit the r-remote activation.”_

An app on the phone was glowing with yellow light. An eye on Napstabot, who was tapping their wrist irritably, they pressed it. The phone began to judder in their hands, panels on the back lifting and sliding. It was unfolding like a paper plane, before it clicked to a halt. They’d seen images of jet packs in comic books, but nothing like this sleek, silver contraption. Quickly they belted it on, clinging to the harness and feeling a button carefully positioned in the easiest place to reach. Undynes voice reached them, still somehow crystal clear.

_“Th-there isn’t much fuel, so be careful. A-and it can’t lift you for ex-extended periods. It’s j-just a prototype. B-but it should give you enough of a s-speed boost t-to get you t-through this s-safely.”_

They nodded grimly, jaw set in a determined manner.

“Ready, my dude?”

“Bring it on.”

“Three! Two! One! WIPEOUT!”

A hidden whistle blew and Chara took off running, clutching the harness and activating it. The spike pit soared past them as if it was nothing, Chara feeling weightless and breathless as magical fuel threatened to set fire to their jumper. The crowd roared, whether for blood or in appreciation of their leap they couldn’t say.

Leaping through random gouts of fire, dodging under spinning blades, the jetpack was the only thing keeping them alive. The wall of barbed wire boxing gloves was there and gone in a flash, Charas feet touching down on the path once or twice. They felt something catch briefly on their jumper and rip it and they were off once more. 

Something whizzed past them and they paused briefly. Napstabot was tossing a waterballoon in each hand. For a being with no face, they could almost feel the smug gits grin. Behind them, the wall the balloon had struck steamed and dissolved.

“Cowabunga, dude!”

The balloons added a new element of danger as Chara leaped and spun through the maze, under the barbed wire, past the knives, through the falling hammers. Their heart was pounding, sweat nearly blinding them as they took a quick peek at the clock.

10 seconds.

The finish line looked so far away as their jetpack shuddered and smoked. Fuel was getting low. There was a creak of pulleys as the barrels of “goop” began to tip, acid brimming over the rim. They were slowing down, having to press the button harder to get the same amount of thrust. Slowly the barrel began to tip, a waterfall of acid pouring down.

“No!”

They slammed the button until their thumb creaked and shot through just as the acid came flooding down, droplets eating into the leather of their boots. The jetpack shut off, snapping back into an innocuous phone as Chara slammed heavily into the opposite wall. Prone and gasping for breathe, they were powerless as a rectangular shadow loomed over them.

“I beat...your stupid...obstacle course...you rusty...tub of bolts...let me...go...” they wheezed.

“Dang, you sure did, my dude! That was slammin’! And that’s also all the time we have for today. Here’s your radical prize: I won’t kill you! For now. Later, homies!”

They trundled away, the room full of fans and hangers on heading out after him, until only the yeti was left behind.

“Thank you so much for letting me get these tickets. I’ve dreamed about this moment for so long!”

“Scram...before...I make you...” they snarled. The yeti fled. They lay still for a while, hearing Undyne babbling in relief in the phone at their victory. Eventually her nerves caught up with her and she hung up swiftly, much to Chara's relief. God, they were tired...Weakly, they staggered to their feet, clutching a stitch in their side as they limped out of the room. Clenching their fists, they breathed out in relief. The knowledge they’d survived another encounter with Napstabot filled them with determination.

There it was again. This time they stopped and looked closer as bruises and scratches knitted themselves back together. A gold tinge hovered in the air like a tiny, faint star. They had to tilt their head to numerous angles until they found one that offered a better view. It tingled as they passed their fingers through it. 

_-What is this?_

_-Not sure. I haven’t seen anything like it, not before you showed up. You’re at full health, though. Thats useful._

_-I only felt it when I was really determined...maybe that has something to do with it._

_-Might be. It’s a pretty strong emotion in you._

_-Keep an eye out for more of them. I don’t know what’s past here._

They brushed the mud off their sweater and continued down, deeper into the depths of Waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn I'm shit at regular updates. I do try and keep picking away at these, all I can ask is your patience. And yes, thats MK taking gasters role. But who takes Monster Kids role?
> 
> Hmm Hmm
> 
> Napstabots 90's aesthetic is the most fun i've ever had while writing.


	13. The wishing room

The caverns they passed were old and wild, glowing trees stretching towards a hidden ceiling. There was none of the artificial daylight of Snowdin. Chara navigated by the eerie glowing plantlife or their outstretched, fumbling hands. It was huge, a swamp under a mountain, wild and ancient and breathing-

_-Hey Chara, smell that?_

_-Oh! That smells like the guy in Snowdin forest!_

Sure enough, the burger cat was leaning miserably on his cart, mumbling to himself.

“-I don’t know, I just thought they’d sell better here. Everyone loves a nice warm burger! Maybe I should branch out. That skeleton guy has his pretzel stand in hotland, maybe I could-Oh! Hello human!”

He waved a paw and grinned. Chara waved back, smiling weakly.

“H-hey.”

“Good to see you again! Like my new set up?”

“Looks fine, I guess.” They rummaged in their pockets. They’d been sensible with their cash, and the monsters here seemed more generous. “Uh...two, please.”

“Have a spectacular day!”

One was squirreled away for battles, the other kept as Chara began scouting around for a good place to take lunch. A good spot was found with Voices help, one of the glowing cyan trees having roots that lifted up from the damp ground slightly, making a natural seat. Hidden by pale bushes and the ever present echo flowers, they watched monsters pass by as they enjoyed a well cooked burger. It was rare for them to feel this content, and they savoured the quiet moment. Those parts of Waterfall not ruined by Napstabot felt calm and slow, a place where everything just stopped.

They looked at the burger wrapper before carefully stowing it in their bag.

You can do great things!

They shrugged. That remained to be seen.

As they walked on, the trees thinned, the massive black caverns occupied more with echo flowers, reaching up towards a ceiling dotted with...

Stars?

A rocky outcrop held the answer, a simple plaque bearing the words:

_Wishing room._

_-People have always made wishes on stars. For years, monsters have wished on the crystal stars here, in hopes they can come true._ whispered Voice.

Here, in the inky blackness, stars overhead, glowing motes twirling around them, Chara could believe they were on the surface, traveling through fairyland at night.

As they walked on they reached up to the flowers, shaking each one gently and hearing their wishes, some voices strangers, some familiar.

_“I wish I could have friends...”_

_“I wish I could keep my brother safe.”_

_“I w-wish all this had never h-happened...”_

_“I wish I could be strong enough to be the hero they need me to be.”_

_“I wish I could see real stars.”_

_“I wish I could see the ocean.”_

_“I wish I could be famous on the surface, and play in packed arenas!”_

_“I wish I could see my cousin again...”_

_“I wish...I wish that they did not have to die...and I can stop...”_

They found an empty one just as the cave began to narrow, the flower making nothing but a buzz. Gently they pulled it down, whispering into the center.

“I wish I didn’t have to go back.”

The flower sprang free and began to whisper their wish to the false stars high above.

_“I wish I didn’t have to go back.”_

They sat under it awhile as it murmured their desire back to them, watching the stars overhead, before they got up and continued on, past gently flowing water that glowed blue with phosphorescent algae. The chuckle and gurgle of water flowing over the falls below kept them company on their trek as they walked on over ancient, creaking walkways. 

More monsters began appearing as they walked on, and Chara pulled Sans’ scarf up over their head, yanking up the collar of their jumper to cover their mouth. Shoulders hunched and head low, they scurried past the throngs, all heading in the same direction Chara was going.

_-Where there’s crowds, there’s Napstabot. We should be more careful, Chara._

_-Can we sneak around this area?_

_-Maybe a while back I could have helped you, but none of this seems familiar anymore._

_-Is this a place you remember?_

_-...Once? I think? I remember...being happy here...there were more flowers. I’m sorry, everything’s all mixed up in my head._

_-What head?_

_-Ha ha, very funny. Just keep your wits about you, dingus._

They pushed on through a stand of reeds, and pitch black closed over them, the texture of the floor changing under them. It was smoother, more artificial. Their phone rang.

_“Oh jeez. I can’t see a th-thing on my m-monitor. H-hang on, I’ll get the lights for you.”_

“Thanks.”

There was a pause as the unseen Undyne did her thing, before spot lights roared into life. A tidal wave of sound crashed into them, leaving them blind and deaf and dizzy.

_“O-oh no.”_

“AWWWWW YEEEAAH! What is up, my radical monsters, and welcome to my brand new show: Name! That! Explosive!”

The audience roared along with the last three words, and as Charas vision cleared they saw they were stranded in front of a studio audience. An obstacle course of lasers was laid about, boxes scattered among them. A nasty feeling arose in the pit of Chara’s stomach.

“The rules of this game are simple! Around this playing field are boxes, each one containing an item. Reaching through the hole in the side, the human must identify the item contained within the time limit!”

Chara wasn’t stupid.

“Whats the catch?”

“Props to you, you’re a sharp cookie. Catch is, my radical dude, each and every single item here...IS A BOMB! And if you don’t identify and defuse each bomb in the next 4 minutes, this HUGE bomb is gonna go off.”

A round mass of wires rose from the ground.

“I guess you could say this game show really is...the bomb!”

There was silence, and an awkward cough from someone in the audience.

“Ah well, they can’t all be winners. Ready?”

“C-can I have a moment, please?”

“Don’t take too long.”

“Undyne, you still there?”

_“Y-yes, I’m here.”_

_“HELP ME.”_

_“D-don’t worry. Your phone has a defusing function-”_

“Damn, really?”

_“I l-like to be p-prepared for all s-situations. A-anyway, the b-b-boxes are set to open b-by m-magic once you c-correctly identify the i-item contained inside. O-once it’s open, use th-the app on your ph-phone and activate it o-once it hits the right f-frequency. It’s f-foolproof. I’ll d-de-activate the lasers as and wh-when you need it. Up t-to you, Chara. It’s g-gonna be OK. ”_

“Thanks, Undyne. Alright, you rusty calculator, lets get this over with.”

“That’s the spirit! On three! One! Two! Three!”

A buzzer sounded and Chara took off running, not even waiting for Undyne as they vaulted over a low swinging laser beam and skidded to their knees in front of the first box so fast they felt skin being scraped away. They thrust their hands into the darkness of the box, feeling something round and large and textured-

“It’s a basketball!”

The box fell away as Chara whipped out their phone.

“Easy, easy...”

The frequency flashed green and Chara slammed their finger down. Something beeped quietly and the basketball rolled over.

_“O-one down! Only a few more to go! Hacking down the g-grid for the one to the l-left of you.”_

Ignoring the blood running down their legs, they scrambling up and ran, the blue lasers shutting off just in time. They felt warm fur under their fingers, a friendly tongue licking their hands-

“A dog!”

Four minutes ticked mercilessly off the clock as Chara and Undyne worked in tandem, lasers shutting off as Chara reached into box after box, finding:

“A CD case!”

“A present!”

“A book!”

“A...glass of water?”

Finally, they threw a pair of headphones to the ground, panting for breath and trembling with exultation.

“Done! I finished...your stupid...game...and I still got...30 seconds...I win! You gotta let me go!”

“Well well...welly welly well. You did beat me. That’s pretty whack. And because you won, this bomb won’t go off in four minutes...It’ll go off in 4 seconds! Get punked on!”

Every muscle in Chara’s body seized in panic as Napstabot began to laugh maniacally, bracing themselves for an instant, white hot death.

That didn’t come.

The laughter died away as the boxy robot looked down quizzically at the bomb. A shrill ringing cut the awkward silence.

Napstabot answered their phone.

“Can this wait? Kind of in the middle of something.”

_“N-nice try, Napstabot! While you w-were monologuing, I h-hacked into th-the main bomb! N-no ones getting b-blown up today!”_

Chara breathed a sigh of relief.

“I see. So you did. Gotta give you snaps for that, Undyne. You really pulled the rug from under me.” And the snarl of a chainsaw split the air. “Guess I gotta do everything myself!”

_“Run!”_

Chara needed no second warning, bolting off the course as the crowd cheered behind them, mingling with the throbbing roar of the chainsaw. They held their phone in a deathgrip as Undyne yelped out rapid directions, the network of walkways a hazardous maze, nothing but the black of an endless drop below.

_“-left! Now right! T-two lefts here! Keep running!”_

A wide, flat area of walkway opened up and Chara reached deep down and found reserves of strength they didn’t know they had, seeing an exit ahead as they took off like a hare, the walkway jumping and twisting under their pounding feet. Napstabot was barely feet away...

And something underfoot began to crack. They screeched to a halt, Napstabot roaring into the air on a built in jetpack as the ancient wood began to give way, leaving them stranded between Napstabot and safety.

_“Wait, wh-whats g-going on? W-whats wrong with th-the walkway! I-it’s not su-supposed t-I mean, I-”_

The exit was 5 feet away. Chara tensed themselves for a flying leap...

There was an ear shattering crack of wood, and the elderly, waterlogged planks gave way.

Chara fell d _o w n . . ._


	14. Hapstablook saves the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW for internalized trans-misogyny in this chapter. Don't worry, there's a happy ending <3)

_Cold ground, hard beneath them. Ears ringing from the force of impact. There’s pain in their body that isn’t theirs, a voice that is not their own calling out, rusty with disuse. They can’t die like this. Not helpless. Not alone in the dark._   
_And somebody comes._   
_A voice (soft safe gentle familiar love love love) calls out to them._   
_“I think it came from over here...Oh! You’ve fallen down, haven’t you? Are you OK? Here, let me help you...”_   
_Soft hands, gentle hands lift them up, limp and moaning. Their legs won’t work, buckling under them in pain. The hands are soft but strong, and never let them go. They whisper something on automatic. Be a good child, always greet someone politely I don’t care if you don’t like talking introduce yourself-_   
_“Frisk? That’s a pretty name! My na m e i s . . .”_

They woke up. Rushing water flowed around them, soaking them to the skin. A familiar smell surrounded them, just on the edge of memory until they opened their eyes to a blur of gold. A patch of the golden flowers they’d fallen on at the ruins had sprouted on a raised island of mud, pale and limp but clinging on to life.

They became aware of someone frantically trying to get their attention, the words dim and muffled. Their phone was lodged underwater against a spar of driftwood, still mid conversation with Undyne. A little muddy, but still fine.

“Hello?”

_“CHARA OH MY GOD YOU’RE OK!”_

They cringed away from the earsplitting shriek.

“Y-yeah. Some flowers broke my fall. I’m-” Bruised all down one side, ribs aching, head spinning. “-fine.”

_“Th-thank heavens. I-I had no idea th-the boardwalks w-were so rotten! Wh-where are you?”_

A quick glance around saw a deep abyss on one side and a small pile of rubbish in the distance.

“I see a huge canyon and some trash heaps.”

_“Oh g-good, its just the d-dump. I h-have cameras there. O-one moment...OK, I g-got you in m-my sights.”_

A red light clicked on a little way away, hidden in a trash pile. They felt a little better knowing Undyne had a bearing on them.

_“Th-this place is pretty s-safe if you w-watch your step. Th-the abyss is d-dangerous b-but after that i-its smooth sailing. Not m-much but B-Blook farms.”_

“Cool. I think I’ll be OK now. Thanks for your help up there. I don’t know if I’d have survived Napstabot without you.”

They could almost hear Undynes blush.

_“O-oh jeez...I-it’s nothing...Chara, I...before I m-met you, I didn’t really...l-like myself that much...b-but being able to help y-you, I...f-feel a little better about who I am.”_

“Thanks...I think I’m OK to continue. I’ll catch up once I’m out of the dump.”

_“G-good luck, Chara.”_

Chara groaned deeply as they got to their feet. Everything HURT. They already knew the left side of their body was going to be one massive bruise later on, and while their leg didn’t feel broken, it twinged and trembled under their weight. Rummaging in the fast flowing water for a long piece of wood, they used it as a crutch as they hobbled and splashed their way through.

The pleasant scent of the flowers faded, and the sour smell of rubbish grew stronger. Stinking heaps grew larger and more frequent, until there was nothing but trash as far as the eye could see, and a well worn track through it. The abyss behind them, they felt safe enough to toss the crutch, moving slowly and carefully through the knee high murk. In the distance they saw monsters climbing about on the piles, sorting out useful items.

_-Everything here is recycled from the trash. Monsters wouldn’t be able to survive without it._

_-So they have to live off human garbage because of some stupid war?_

_-They manage OK, I guess..._

_-Humans are fucking disgusting._

_-You’re a human, though._

_-I know._

They stood a while and watched some children playing on a trash heap, thoughts dark, before moving on. A cooler stood out, fresh and new looking against the grime. Inside were a couple of freeze dried energy bars which Chara quickly stashed in their bag. Nearby, a worn looking dummy stood in the water. Chara paused in front of it and punched it as hard as they could. They felt a little better.

A little way ahead there was a slope, leading up to dry ground. Sighing with relief, they picked up as much speed as they could manage...

“HOLD IT!”

The water rippled in front of them, before a cold, smelly spray soaked them, the dummy they’d struck hovering above it. Its blank cotton face looked more wrinkled and folded then before, giving the illusion of a scowling face.

“You think you can hurt me so easily? Foolish! I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy. My cousin used to live inside one too until YOU came along! When you talked to them they thought they were in for a nice chat, but the things you SAID! Horrible! Terrible! Shocking! You frightened them right out of their dummy!”

“Wait, the dummy at the ruins? That wasn’t my fault! I didn’t know!” Chara snapped back belligerently.

“Regardless! Human! I’m going to scare the soul right out of your body!”

There was a sharp tug in their chest, and their soul was yanked out. They whimpered. Chara was sore and exhausted and in no way up to this. It was impossible to dodge in this state. They balled their fists. Looked like they were going to have to fight after all...

“MADSTABLOOK!”

The dummy froze, hovering in midair with a slightly guilty look on its woven features. A familiar pink form had shot out of the walls. Chara couldn’t stop the cry of relief at the sight of a friendly face as Hapstablook swung in front of the dummy and began to scold them at top speed.

“-bothering this that and the other do you know how many complaints I’ve gotten from you picking fights and now you go and attack this poor little thing look at them do you think they’re up to a fair battle? I don’t know I tell you time and time again this bloody temper of yours is going to get you in more trouble then it’s worth you NEVER help around the farm you just sit around and insult passersby when are you going to act sensibly for once-”

Chara smirked at the dummies obvious discomfort as Hapstablook badgered them relentlessly, forcing them to hover in front of Chara and grudgingly apologize, before skulking away into the trash heaps.

“Oh darling, I’m so sorry about my cousin. Honestly, they drive me to distraction sometimes. It’s so good to see you again! May I say you look much healthier. You looked like you were a puff of wind away from keeling over in the ruins. Oh, look at me blathering on and you standing there cold and wet, come on, come on, my house isn’t far away! Oh it’s been YEARS since I’ve had a visitor!”

Hapstablook still talking a storm, Chara clambered out of the water and followed them down a tunnel. It opened into a calm looking grotto, a pool of still, clear water in the centre. Somewhere there was rushing water, but it only added a faint, soothing tranquility. A golden shimmer glowed near the pool, and Chara let themselves bath in its faint light, feeling calmer and more determined then ever. 

There were two large, ghost shaped houses in the cave the little pink ghost led them too, the paler one boarded up and empty looking. They noticed Hapstablook paused and glowered at it before letting them limp inside their neat, pink house.

“Wow...it’s...really pink.”

It looked like a teenage girls bedroom. Pink wallpaper, a massive bed off to one side with flowery sheets, a pile of diaries in one corner and posters on the walls. 

“Ooh yes! I simply looooove pink!” the ghost beamed, looking pleased as punch with his decorations.

_-Why would a ghost need a bed?_ Voice wondered, and Chara asked Hapstablook the same thing.

“Well, someday I’ll have a body, right? I’ll need it then. You can use it in the meantime if you need to take some weight off. You look very tired.”

They flopped gratefully onto the warm, soft bed.

“I never met a boy who liked pink before. I thought it wasn’t allowed.”

Hapstablook scoffed.

“Oh, how DREADFULLY boring. Pink is lovely! So bright and vibrant and alive! Don’t you agree, dear?”

Chara fidgeted. These questions always made them feel uncomfortable in ways they couldn’t articulate. It was a bright and lovely colour, but it wasn’t a boys colour. At least, they thought. Was it...?

“...Dunno...I mean, it’s not a boy colour...”

“Are you a boy?”

Their breath froze in their chest. Innocently, kindly, Hapstablook had asked the question they’d been fighting with as long as they remembered. 

They had never known that themselves. Some days they looked with envy at the soft, pretty dresses the girls at school wore, other days societies label fit a little more snugly then usual, other days...

The world they knew had only two options. They’d never dared even think there was anything else, just that they were wrong, ugly, twisted...

_“Dunno...”_ they whispered, clutching the sheets tightly.

“Oh well that’s alright then. There’s plenty of options and plenty of time to work through them.”

He spoke as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Huh?”

“Well, monsters come and so many shapes and sizes, its obvious there’s many genders too! Us ghosts usually don’t have any at all! I just prefer being male, myself.”

“Can you be...both?”

“Why I know so many monsters who are I can’t even name them, dear. It’s up to you what you want to call yourself, and no one else.”

“But...if I’m not a he or a she, what am I then?”

“Well “They” is most common among monsters, dear. Hmm, yes, I think it suits you! You’re a They, and that’s OK! Oh...I made a rhyme! I wonder, do you think I can do song writing? I’m clearly a natural at lyric making-”

They nodded along to his ramblings, smiling as they wrapped Sans scarf tighter around themselves.

They weren’t broken after all...

_-I think I remember someone discussing the same thing with me, long ago. I felt so happy, too. Like I could breathe again._

_-I think I like this place._

Hapstablook dragged a radio over.

“Do you sing at all, dear?”

“Not sure. Never really tried. Wow, are those cassette tapes? Jeez, how behind the times are you? I’ve only seen these in pictures.”

He sighed. 

“Oh, I know. It’s dreadful, isn’t it. We can only use what drops into the dump. So many trends I’m missing out on...”

“That sucks. Oh hey, what’s this one? ‘Spooktunes’.”

They popped it in to the radio, a spooky ambiance filling the house.

“This is cool! Did you make this song?”

Hapstablooks face went dark.

“No...My cousin did...”

Chara sensed a sore spot.

“Uhh...what other music do you have?”

It seemed to do the trick as Hapstablook cheered right up.

“Oh, I’m glad you ask! Here, this is my audition practice tape. Take a listen to this...”

Time passed pleasantly. Hapstablook was an excellent singer and did his best to dance despite the handicap of no legs. Or arms. Or body. Still too tired to do much, Chara watched and applauded as and when it was required. It was fun, just relaxing like this.

“Oh dear! I’ve been so busy entertaining you I lost track of the time! It’s well past feeding time for the snails. Do you think you can help me, dear? I’m so sorry, I’m far behind schedule and they do get fractious.”

“It’s cool. I’m glad to help.”

Their leg felt stronger under them, barely a limp as they followed Hapstablook outside.

Feeding the snails was no difficult task, just tossing big buckets of chopped lettuce into the paddocks. The snails looked different to surface ones, some as big as chickens. Chara supposed they were a food source.

“Thank you so much, dear. It’s much easier with two people. I’ve been tending this farm for years practically by myself. Madstablook is no help at all.”

“Isn’t there anyone else who can help?”

Another dark expression. 

“There used to be...”

Chara fidgeted awkwardly.

“Hey, so...I really gotta get moving. It’s been fun hanging out.”

He brightened instantly.

“Of course, dear! Take the path to the right of the pool. The path leading down is the riverpersons landing in Waterfall, but they don’t seem to be here today. Keep an eye out for Shyren too. She’s easily spooked, poor thing.”

He called out to them before they’d taken a few steps.

“Wait! Just a moment, I need to give you something.”

He was back in a flash, a long green ribbon hovering in the air in front of him.

“I bought a bunch of stuff for when I have my own body, but...I think that’s a long way off...so you can have this! As a present from me! The colour really matches your sweater, dear.”

“Wow, thanks!”

They let Hapstablook tie up their hair in a pretty bow, checking their reflection in a large crystal.

“I look...really pretty...”

“Oh doesn’t it just suit you! You’ve got such a lovely style, dear! That tutu, that scarf, I’m just _brimming_ with jealousy! Go on, now. Show the underground your style!”

Waving goodbye, they left behind the friendly ghost and his pink little house, the soft blue dimness of Waterfall closing over their head. It felt like a warm, calming blanket draping over them.

Literally. They’d noticed it was getting warmer the further they progressed.

Their phone beeped.

_It’s Undyne, you OK?_

_Yeah just hanging out at Hapstablooks._

_Oh him. He’s funny lol :p stay safe._

_No promises lol_

A slithering noise caught their attention. Some fish thing had been lurking in the shadows, but had somehow encountered them anyway, tugging out their soul in battle.

_-Voice?_

_-It’s Shyren. She’s too ashamed to sing her deadly song. Poor things tone deaf. You can hum, smile or conduct her._

Her magic attack manifested as little notes as she sang something, raspily, hesitantly. Inspired by their time spent with Hapstablook, they hummed back. Bright eyes peeked through her fringe, shyly smiling back at them as she hummed louder, bullets faster and harder to dodge.

“Si fa si fa si faaaa!”

“Uhh...Doh ray me fah so la tee doh!”

“Mi so mi so mi soooo!”

There were monsters creeping from the shadows to watch. The small, the shy, the uncool ones not allowed to visit the bright new places that had once been theirs before Napstabot had “improved” them, driven out to the margins and now lapping up this small luxury. 

Voice stronger now, Chara sang back and forwards, dodging and weaving through the bullets like a dance. Finally their knee gave a warning twinge and they bowed deeply to Shyren, ending the concert. She curled her fishy tail and smiled as the monsters around them erupted into applause before creeping away.

“Thank you...”

“You’re welcome, Ms Shyren.”

She dived down into the pool, the ripples gradually dying away.

_-She was sweet. Come on, Chara. Places to be._

_-Hey look! More writing on the walls!_

More stone slabs gleamed in the light of the crystals. Voice once more translated.

_-The power to take their souls. this is the power the humans feared. This power has no counter. Indeed a human cannot take a monster soul. When a monster dies, its soul disappears and an incredible power would be needed to take the soul of a living monster. There is only one exception. The soul of a special species of monster called a "boss monster" A boss monsters soul is strong enough to persist after death, if only for a few moments. A human could absorb this soul. but this has never happened.  
And now it never will._

_-Well that’s cheerful._

There was another flicker of strange emotions from Voice, but fainter this time. More under control.

_-Come on._

Some magic light illuminated the nest room, glowing down faintly on a statue tucked away in an alcove. A horned creature, worn shapeless by years of flowing water sat crosslegged, some stone structures at its feet. The constant flow of water had caused a flourishing growth of moss and lichen, softening the edges. It was a peaceful place here, Chara felt. No sound but the steady drip, drip, drip of water. 

Further down the corridor, some water source trickled through the rock in a steady drizzle, a ceaseless underground rain. Some long ago monster had placed a basket of umbrellas down for passersby. They selected a battered yellow one and made to walk down the corridor.

And stopped.

Some random, fleeting thought had crossed their mind, a strange compulsion. They backtracked and wedged the umbrella over the statue, shielding it from the water.

The structures under its feet split open like a music box, and a song began to play.

It was short and simple, repeating over and over again, but in its soft melody was a peace, a gentle calmness. Reluctant to leave and still exhausted, Chara clambered gently into the stone lap. It was cushioned by soft mosses, damp but comfortable. Heedless of any monsters that might be around, Chara let themselves be lulled to sleep, knowing deep in their heart that this was the safest place in the underground.

They dreamed of pie, somewhere golden and warm. Faint laughter and the scent of flowers and big, soft hands that held them close where nothing could harm them. Someone read them a story, voice muffled but deep, like someone talking underwater. Images swirled and came together, only to break apart, a jumble of memories that weren’t theirs. Someone singing, young and sweet, the tickle of a flower crown, damp mud between their toes and shrieks of laughter echoing through water filled caves. Winding through it always was the song. A safe song. A warm song. Something that was deeply and inextricably a part of them. 

A song that felt like home.

At some point, they thought they woke to Shyren gently stroking their hair, then it seamlessly became part of the dream.

They woke slowly, stiff but refreshed. They didn’t think they’d ever felt so well rested before. Giving the statue a friendly pat, Chara stretched out the kink in their back and walked on. 

They chose a pink umbrella this time


	15. The Flowey village

Down in the dark, alone with nothing but the sound of rain, they lost track of time. Warm, rested and well fed, they hummed Shyrens song and admired the echoes as they walked along. The statues song still played in their head, and they experimented, mixing the two melodies together. It wasn’t that good, but they felt proud of it anyway. They felt Hapstablook would approve.

After an age, the long corridor suddenly opened up, the path winding above an immense black lake.

And in the distance, a castle, looming up ahead. Blue and white stone shone even far away, sparkling off the lake like a jewel. Chara stood and stared like a child on their first birthday. All their life had been nothing but drab, run down streets and filthy houses. They’d never known there could be places in the world this beautiful.

Something broke the smooth surface of the lake in the distance, a massive squid like form. It waved a tentacle. Chara waved back.

Gradually the breath-taking castle disappeared behind them and the rock closed around them once more. It was craggier here, Chara having to abandon the umbrella and clamber up over a tall ledge at one point to continue. Signs of habitation began reoccurring, as well as monster attacks, unfortunately. 

Brushing off the slime from a Moldbyggs attack, they saw a sign swinging in the distance.

Gerson’s Convenience store and Antique Emporium. Est 1641.

They peeked over the counter. It was a small, cluttered store, barrels of apples and racks of food supplies mingling with numerous fascinating items, prizes wrestled from the dump. There was no sign of an owner, however. The only thing behind the counter was a massive stuffed turtle shell.

“Hello?”

“Hey! You better not be shoplifting, you little punk!”

To their shock, the turtle shell was moving, arms and legs unfolding, along with the ugliest head they’d ever seen.

“N-no! I was just looking!”

The turtle monster scowled and rummaged in its shell for a monocle, squinting peevishly at Chara.

“Oh! A human! Wah hah! Now this is interesting. Been a long time since one of your kind came through. What can I do for you?”

“Just browsing.”

The shop was crammed full of cool items, all jumbled together. The grand piano was cool, but probably cumbersome. Most items were too big.

They pushed aside a rack of fur coats and something jingled. A pair of foggy glasses and a notebook tumbled out, miraculously avoiding smashing.

“Mr Gerson, what are these?”

“Hmm? Oh, the last human before you brought those in. They were hurting for cash and needed to sell a few things. I don’t usually buy junk, but theres value in stuff from the surface. Might have been a mistake. They looked like they needed those glasses, but it isn’t my job to talk people out of bad ideas.”

There was more dust in the binding of the notebook, and the glasses gave Chara a headache. They left them there. As they poked around the shop, they risked asking Gerson a few questions. As grumpy as he was, he was an eager fount of knowledge, full to bursting with historical anecdotes about their ruling family, gossip about the great Alphys, and so on. They learned more about the underground in that slow half hour then they had on their whole trip.

“Hey Mr, whats that symbol on the wall behind you?”

It had been bothering them for a while. They’d seen it before on Asgores robes, it had to mean something.

“That? That there is the Delta Rune, symbol of the Kingdom of Monsters. Older then written history it is. Most of the meaning is lost to time, but we do know the triangles represent us monsters below. The winged circle represents...something else. The angel from the prophecy.”

The hair on the back of Chara’s neck prickled.

“What prophecy?”

“The angel prophecy. They say an angel who has seen the surface will enter the underground. And the underground will go empty. Lately people have been taking a bleaker outlook. Saying the angel is the angel of death, come to free us from this mortal realm.” Chara shivered. The shadows of the room seemed to be creeping in... “Personally, when I see that little circle...I just think it looks neat! Wah hah!”

The shadows fled and Chara breathed out.

“So how far away is the Palace from here, sir?” They placed their purchase on the counter, a couple of crab apples and a box of Sea Tea.

“Past Waterfall is Hotland, then its the city of New Home. The Core links directly to the palace, though. It was built that way so the royal scientist and whatnot had easy access. Might be your best bet.” He sighed. “Listen, kid. You know what’s gonna happen when they find you, right? You being a human and all. That soul of yours is just what we need...”

“Yeah, I figured that. But I have a plan!”

“Do tell...”

They were very proud of this.

“I’m going to petition the Queen to let me stay here. This place is real nice, and I’m sure if she knows I’m not going anywhere she’d be happy to let me live here!”

Gerson bowed his head to clean his monocle, and Chara missed the sad look in his eye.

“Well, it’s always good to have a plan, I suppose...”

“So what do I owe you?”

They held up their items and Gerson, famously known around Waterfall as Gerson the miser, the skinflint, the scrooge, waved it away gently.

“Keep your money, kid. It’s nothing important. You take care out there, y’ hear me?”

“Thanks, Mr. I’ll do my best. Nice meeting you!”

“Nice meeting you too...”

Paths branched off in front of them, Chara glued to their phone as they followed Undynes instructions. Her voice seemed clearer, more sure of itself as she guided Chara over lasers and cameras. 

They found themselves in a pitch black cavern, even the glowing trees light barely adding an edge to the shadows. There were signs that someone had tried to “Improve” it, before clearly giving up in disgust. There was a note on a pile of tools:

_“Not touching these again till someone keeps those braindead weeds away from me.”_

“Weird. OK Undyne, I see a dark room with some blue mushrooms in it.”

_“Oh n-no, I hate these rooms. I-I can n-never remember the p-path. Sorry, y-you’ll have to d-do this one yourself.”_

Undyne hung up and they stuck their tongue out at the phone.

Alone then.

Touching the mushrooms lit the path up ahead a little ways, a winding maze of waist high, moss covered stones, forcing them down snaking paths. All they could do was stroke each mushroom they passed and hope they could find the exit safely-

“Howdy!”

They looked down. A little flower bobbed up and down just underfoot, narrowly missing being stepped on. The moment Chara made eye contact a battle was initiated.

“Dammit.”

“I’m Flowey!”

_-Um, Voice?_

_-It’s a Flowey! Loves to make friends, but I think you’re allergic to it! You can give it friendliness pellets, talk, or smile._

“Uh...hi?”

“Howdy! I’m Flowey!”

A little hail of spinning white seeds pattered down in a wide pattern. Chara simply stepped aside.

“So...what do you think of Napstabot?”

“I’m Flowey!”

“Uh-huh...”

Another little pattern. Chara looked around for any indication that this was a joke, then awkwardly sidled away. The flower made no effort to follow them, simply calling out after them.

“I’m Flowey!”

Chara ventured deeper into the maze, following the mushrooms blue glow. A Moldsmol and its big brother slithered from the rocks and they decided fighting wasn’t worth it, turning to flee and slipping on slime.

They didn’t hit the wall. The dark rocks had been hiding a tunnel entrance in the shadows. The Molds were slowly creeping in Chara’s direction, so they quickly scurried through it.

Once the sneezing began they realized their mistake.

Floweys.

Everywhere.

They bloomed from the rocky walls, poked from the ground, dangled precariously from the ceiling by their roots. The whole cave was gilded in a constantly shifting yellow carpet as Floweys popped in and out of the ground. 

Chara felt their eyes watering painfully and wrapped Sans’ scarf around their mouth and nose. It didn’t stop the prickling itchiness, but it seemed to stop it worsening.

A Flowey waved them over with a leaf.

“Howdy, I’m Flowey! This is my friend, Flowey!” 

“Howdy, I’m Flowey! And this is my best friend, Flowey!”

“Howdy, I’m Flowey! And this is my good pal, Steven!”

They looked at the oddly named Flower, who rolled its eyes and huffed.

“Good morning...”

Chara stepped gingerly through the carpet of living flowers as Floweys ducked underground away from them. A little cave stood to one side, decorated in vines and a couple of poorly made signposts.

“Howdy! Come in to the Flowey shop!”

“I agree! You should check out the Flowey shop!”

They poked their head gingerly through the dangling vines.

“Howdy! Welcome to the Flowey shop!”

There was junk for sale. Nothing but junk. Rocks and twigs and seeds, the seeds lovingly labeled as “Friendliness pellets.”.

They poked through the piles for politeness’s sake, deciding on taking a “Friendliness pellet” as a souvenir.

“Hey, uh, Flowey?”

The flower manning (flowering?) the counter looked up.

“Yes?”

“Do you buy stuff?”

“Oh boy! I sure do!”

“Finally...”

None of the shopkeepers they’d met had wanted anything to do with buying the stuff they didn’t want. Chara rummaged through their backpack and found the faded ribbon from the ruins, now unneeded.

“How much for this? Like...50 gold?”

“Wowie! Oooh, I reeeeeally want that ribbon! But...but I gotta have money for flowey-versity!” It waggled its petals in distress. “We’ll call it...60 gold!”

“Aren’t you...meant to lower the price when you haggle?”

“Boy, you’re a tough cookie! 70 gold!”

“Yeah sure, OK. Here you go.”

_-Well that was...something..._

_-That was an easy 70 gold, is what it was._

_-Don’t you feel bad, Chara?_

_-Not really. I don’t think it’ll even notice. Come on, lets get out of here. This place makes my head ache._

They left the Flowey happily waving the ribbon about and fled the pollen filled cave. The stuffy, much breathed air of the underground felt sweet as honey afterwards.

It only got darker as they went on down the maze, the soft cyan glow of the mushrooms slowly replaced by a deep purple shining from hanging crystals. The glow did weird things to the edges of their vision, a strange, unhappy colour. The maze got worse, Chara often being forced to backtrack in pitch darkness to brush up against the lanterns and light the path.

Alone in the darkness, the narrow maze pressing in around them, soft sounds on the edge of their hearing, Chara felt truly, deeply afraid in waterfall for the first time. They were lost down here, no one would ever find them. They were going to starve to death, wandering in the dark for the rest of their-

They tripped over something in the gloom. Questing fingers found stone steps rising out of the muck. Scrabbling upright, Chara bolted forward, the tunnel widening quickly as the steady blue glow crept back. Taking the weight off their trembling legs, they sat back against the wall and called Undyne.

_“Chara! Y-you made it out OK! D-did the Flowies g-give you a-any trouble?”_

“Nah. I’m alright. Just having a rest. Whats up ahead?”

_“W-well...it’s, uh...it’s Napstabots h-hotel and c-club. B-but don’t worry! We’ll get you through this! I-I’m actually m-making my way down t-to you now.”_

“OK. Is it safe to go on ahead and catch up?”

_“W-well, if y-you think s-so. Y-you seem fairly s-sensible. If y-you need y-you can always rest i-in the h-hotel.”_

“Alright. Catch you later, Undyne!”

This area was plastered with Napstabots advertising, barely an inch looking natural. They sneered at it. After the rugged grandeur of the untouched wilds of Waterfall, this place looked shallow and fake, a pale facsimile of the real world. Once more they wrapped Sans scarf around their face to hide themselves as more fashionably dressed monsters filled the tunnels. Luckily no one noticed except to enthuse loudly at their style. It was flattering but nerve wracking as their compliments carried far, and all it would take was one monster with their head screwed on right to notice them for what they were.

For now all they could do was nod and smile and sweat.

Creeping from shadow to shadow, ducking their head under the gazes of monsters, they did their best to stay hidden. A sudden spike of pain lanced through their arm and they bit back a yelp. Sliding along the wall, something jutting from the wall under a poster had jammed into them. They ripped the poster back.

_-Hey Voice, I found another plaque!_

Another throat-less throat clearing.

_-The humans, afraid of our own power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy. In the end it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters too weak._  
_Not a single soul was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust. Hurt, beaten and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful soul can leave._  
_There is only one way to reverse this spell._  
_If a huge power, equivalent to seven human souls, attacks the barrier, it will be destroyed._  
_But this cursed place has no entrances or exits._  
_There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever._  
_However, there is a prophecy. The angel, the one who has seen the surface. They will return, and the underground will go empty._

The hair on the back of Charas neck prickled again. For a moment they could forget the crowded tunnels, the shallow, preening monsters. It was as if they were alone in a dripping corridor, teetering on the edge of something vast and unknowable. There were secrets here, curled intimately into the dark, secrets and lies...

_-Chara? Wakey wakey. Come on, we gotta get moving. Haven’t you noticed how many monsters there are? It looks like something is happening up ahead. No time to get introspective, we gotta get outta here!_

They shook their head and picked up the pace, tutu bouncing with each step.

There was a light ahead, bright yellow as opposed to the soothing blue crystals. Chara rounded the corner and almost tripped, dazzled by the shining floodlights.

A hotel had been built into the rock, almost looking as though it had grown out of the stone like something living. Garish neon lights blared out the words:

NBT RESORT.

There was red carpet that wasn’t red carpet, just crimson painted stone, plush ropes leading up to the sparkling glass doors. Chara stepped towards it tentatively. It was almost too grand.

A note pasted to one side of the milky white stone walls caught their eye.

“Looking for some great deals? Check out the dark creepy alley to the right!”

Chara shrugged and walked down the alley. Couldn’t be worse then anything they’d encountered so far...

It was dark and smelly, a few rubbish bins scattered around. 

“Hello?”

Two massive shapes loomed from the blackness and Chara squeaked in fear, before a lantern flicked on.

“Hey 02, customers!”

Two huge monsters towered over them, a musclebound rabbit and an honest to god dragon, its curved horns gleaming in the low light. The rabbit smiled.

“Hey there, little guy! I’m, like, 01, and this is 02. What are you looking for?”

“The sign said great deals. What have you got?”

“Like, right this way!”

There was a table out the back, piled high with rubbish. Chara had heard the saying “One mans trash is another mans treasure”, but they’d never seen it taken so literally before.

“Plenty of good stuff in here, 02 went dumpster diving this morning and he has a great eye for these things. Right, snookums?”

01 nuzzled the dragon, who blushed. The two were holding hands tightly, something Chara had always been told was wrong. The two looked happy and content, however, even surrounded by trash. And how was happiness wrong? Chara was happy right now, and the skies weren’t parting to deliver holy justice. They shrugged internally and resumed rummaging through old banana peels and tin cans.

There were a few decent items among the dross, though the gun sent shivers down their spine. The hat was cool, but far too big, drooping down over their eyes. In the end they picked out a few scraps of OK looking food, including a bar of chocolate.

“Just these, please. I-” They took a closer look at the chocolate bar. “...Theres a bite out of this...”

“02!”

The dragon blushed again and shuffled his big feet.

“Oh I’m sorry, little dude. He’s, like, a terror for that, he really is. I’ll give you a discount for that, is 40 OK?”

“Sure!”

Chara stayed and chatted with the two for a little while, these real, down to earth people in a world of glitz and glamour and shallowness. 

It was a shame to leave them but Chara had places to be. Waving goodbye, they stepped back into the light.

The inside of the hotel was just as plush as the outside, gilt and marble in abundance. Staff wandered about in uniforms, mostly looking smug and self satisfied.

Mostly.

A big stage occupied most of one wing, turntables gleaming in one corner. Flyers on the side advertised various events, not just music related. Slumped on a perch, a larger variant of the rowdy bird monsters in Snowdin forest shuffled disinterestedly through their notes. Chara waved and they blinked owlishly at them over spectacles. 

"Oh...hella thear. Are you here for the comedy show?"

"No, just passing through."

"Not missing much." She sighed. "Not at my best these days. Hah hah...that's not funny..."

"Something wrong?"

The monster bird sunk lower.

"My son ran away. Wanted t' be a comedian like his late fatha. But his jokes are terrible, not funny at all. We fought. He ran away. Haven't seen him since. I'm a terrible motha. Hah hah...that's not funny..."

"Oh...I...I hope you find him soon."

She gave no indication she'd heard Chara.

Another aura of gloom tucked away in a corner caught Chara’s attention. An ice cream bar had been built in, staffed by the most depressed looking monster they had ever seen. The tall, lanky rabbit (unfavorable comparisons to bugs bunny were already flitting through Chara’s mind.) took a slow drag on a manky looking cigarette before noticing them and swiftly hiding the smoke away, plastering a huge fake grin on their face.

“Hey there! Welcome to the NBT resort! How’s about a radical treat? I-I...oh, what’s the point?” The rabbit slumped down again. “It’s ice cream, you want it or not?”

“Rough day?”

“Rough _existence._ Working under that...robot is a living nightmare.”

Chara brightened. Anyone who disliked Napstabot was a friend of theirs.

“God, they’re the worst.”

“I know, right! Every day they breathe down my neck. “Do this, do that, smile more, be more radical!” And if I’m not, they play this...mix tape about how terrible I am...God, I’m 19 years old and I have already wasted my life...I was gonna be a dancer...”

“That sucks.”

He cast a bleary eye over Chara.

“You’re that human, right?” They tensed. “Ah, don’t worry about it. Right now I don’t care if I live or die, I sure as hell don’t care about grabbing you. Now are you gonna buy some ice cream or what? The boss gets mad if I talk to customers.”

They bought a couple of wrapped ice creams and a sundae. They were expensive, but Chara had amassed a stockpile of gold, and figured it was worth it.

They left the depressed rabbit smoking his rancid cigarettes and moved on to the big fancy doors standing centre stage. A huge monster stood blocking the way.

“Uh, s-sir? E-excuse me, can I...get past here?”

It swiveled its one eye towards them and consulted its clipboard.

“Sorry, buddy. I don’t see you on the-”

Slowly, it trailed off, looking very hard at Chara, before taking an over-exaggerated look at the clipboard again.

“So sorry! There you are, right at the top. Have a...great night.”

It unhooked the velvet rope and let Chara through. Before the doors swung shut with a boom, they saw it reach into its belt for a walky talky.

_-That’s not good._

_-We should head back and wait for Undyne. I don’t want to go down there alone. This doesn’t feel right._

Chara turned back to open the door.

It wouldn’t open. They could feel a little give as they pushed with all their might. It wasn’t locked, it was held shut. Chara swore as they realized

The bouncer.

_-Stay determined! If we can only go one way, then that’ll have to do. Undyne is the royal scientist, that guy has to let her go through. She’ll catch up. She’s looking out for us, don’t worry._

Setting their jaw grimly, they walked forward. The thudding of bass grew louder as they got closer. A door stood at the end of the corridor, a gargoyle-like monster perched on top. It leered at them.

“The guest of honour! Please, go right on through!”

The door clicked open, noise and heat and strobe lights flooding out. As they stepped through, pushing through the press of bodies, they dimly heard sprinting footsteps behind them. Their heart leapt.

“Undyne!”

The door slammed shut before they could reach it. From the other side they heard banging and the gargoyles cackling.

“H-hey! What’s going on in there? Th-the doors locked! Chara! Chara, can y-you hear me?”

The music shut off with a suddenness that startled. The monsters parted swiftly. 

“Awwww yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In which I realize the logistics of underswap means chara visits 4 vendors in one chapter and i didn't notice till just now and it looks weird.)


	16. Oh yeah!

Rooted to the spot with dread, they heard Undyne pounding on the doors with increasing panic as they refused to yield to her. Sweating, trembling, pale as a ghost, they still summoned every scrap of defiance they had and sneered shakily at Napstabot.

“I-if you think I’m...I’m scared of you, y-you’re wrong! Undyne is g-gonna hack the door down and h-help me defeat you!”

“Really now. Is that was she told you? My dude, Undyne hasn’t been as rad to you as you might think.”

“Huh?”

“This was all just a big performance, my dude! Undyne’s been stringing you along! She watched you on her cameras and thought you were all that and a bag of chips. She wanted to be a cool dude in your eyes. So she engineered aaaaall this. She turned on lasers, set up the game shows, all so she could “save” you at the last minute!” As Napstabot spoke, Chara felt a yawning chasm open up under them, heart sinking as low as it could get.

They’d been _used._

Chest shaking as they gulped back hiccuping sobs, they felt fury and betrayal and shame well up inside them. They furiously wiped tears away from their eyes as the robot went on.

“She wanted you to think she was totally chillin’, and right now, she was going to have her finest hour. She was gonna ride on in here and “deactivate the malfunctioning robot”. You’d think her such a dank peep, she could convince you not to leave. But, you know what? I’m tired of playing this game. I ain’t no human hunting scrub, hell no! I was made to entertain, baby! The audience loves drama! And what’s a drama...without a plot twist?”

The lights went dim.

“IIIIIIIIIIIIIT’S SHOWTIIIIIME!”

The soft red glow of their soul went up as a thudding beat started. 

“Listen little dude, I’ve seen you fight. You’re weak. You wouldn’t last a second against Queen Toriel, even if you got past Alphys!. She’ll jack your soul, and destroy humanity. Do you really want that?”

“Maybe...” Chara hissed through gritted teeth. Better to destroy everything in this world of cruelty and lies, perhaps...

“Bloodthirsty lil dude, aren’t you? But if I take your soul, I can stop her plan, cross through the barrier, and become the sensation I’ve dreamed of becoming! So many humans, cheering for my phat beats! I’ll finally have it all! So what if a couple homies gotta die? That’s the music business, baby!”

Their phone rang, almost drowned out by the noise.

_“C-Chara?”_

“Go away! You used me!”

_“I’m sorry, I-”_

“I hate you!”

_“...I understand. I-I’m so s-sorry, but...I had t-to keep you here, k-keep you safe! I-It was all I could think of! Look, I have a p-plan, a-a real one! First, I’ll l-loan you a little bit o-of my magic, n-not much, but maybe enough. S-second, if you can t-turn them, th-theres a switch behind them. I-it should l-lower their defense.”_

“How can I trust you after what you did! You lied to me, just like everybody else does! It’s all I’m good for, isn’t it? Being your patsy?”

Undyne sounded on the verge of tears.

_“Please, Chara...just g-give me one l-last chance...”_

They weighed their options. Napstabot was advancing steadily, snapping their fingers to the beat as the crowd roared. The door behind them was locked tight. Scowling, pinned and with no other options, they touched the softly glowing button on their phone.

Something bloomed over their soul, threads of yellow twisting through the red like ink in water, until the whole thing shone as soft as the sun. It slowly spun around, pointing upwards. There had been no pain, just a tickle in their chest. Chara focused slightly and a yellow dart shot forward, dissipating harmlessly off Napstabots metal body. 

_-So she was right about one point. How to turn them, though?_

“Hey ugly, you’ve got a rust stain on your face!”

Napstabot drew up short.

“Really? Aw hell, that ain’t dope! I can’t look like this, where’s a mirror?”

They spun, and Chara saw their chance, soul moving easily with their hand as they pointed and fired another bright dart. It pinged off the switch, flicking it forward.

Napstabot froze.

“Did you...just flip...my switch?”

Dead silence fell as the rectangular body began to shake, lights flashing across their screen. Chara whooped as a sudden flash of light whited out the room, assuming Napstabot to be destroyed-

“Awwwwww yeeeeeah!”

The light turned to mist, slowly clearing away from the dance floor. Monsters and human alike stared with bated breath as a figure slowly appeared in the fog.

Floodlights roared into life.

“Ladies and gentledudes, presenting: Napstabot EX!”

They were tall, towering overhead, sleekly humanoid, neither masculine nor feminine. A waterfall of white hair flowed down almost to midcalf, contrasting with the blued metal and matching puffer jacket. Napstabot EX adjusted the fit of their baseball cap, smiling in a way that fit neatly into the uncanny valley.

“Thank you so much for flipping my switch, little dude! I’ve been aching to show off my new form for so long! And as thanks? I’ll make your last living moments absolutely radical!”

The music began again. Behind Napstabot, a screen swung down, LED lights making a flickering graph. Past the strobe lights, Chara could make out the word “Listeners”.

_-OK Chara before you throw a fit, Undyne didn’t lie. Their defense is WAY down. This body is all for looks, nothing else._

The dance floor under their feet lit up, squares glowing beneath them.

“I think you’ll recognize this game, human. Keep up with the beat...or DIE.”

Arrows lit up on the squares in quick succession, timed with the thudding beat. In their confusion, Chara only stared.

Glowing yellow spears arced up, stabbing painfully at their soul.

_-Dance, Chara! If you hit the squares at the right times, it deactivates the attack! Come on!_

Stuffing down a crab apple to heal up, they moved quicker this time, stamping hard on the arrows as they glowed and watching as the attacks fizzled out under their boots.

“Not bad, my dude! Now dodge these!”

Now these Chara was familiar with, magic attacks whirring through the air. They were record shaped, and Charas soul shot them down with ease. 

_-Stay determined. This is just a warm-up._

_-Got it._

The floor lit up, and Chara found themselves moving easier to hit them at the right time, thud of their boots in synch with the beat. It was bombs Napstabot threw this time, Chara forced to fire then dart swiftly to the side as their darts destroyed them with a shuddering bang. There was applause from the watching monsters. 

It took two more turns for Chara to realize.

They were having fun.

The rhythm game was easier then it looked, even when the arrows flashed up at greater and greater speeds, listener counter rising steadily. It hit them suddenly.

Chara was good at this. 

All their life they’d assumed they were no good at anything. Now the crowds cheers were increasingly directed at them as they started getting fun with it, throwing in dance moves, gestures, hip wiggles. The crowd cheered as the turn ended, and Napstabot threw them a jealous glare.

“We’re getting so distant, my dude. How about a heart to heart?”

Their midriff clicked open, a heart shaped device hovering in front as magic attacks whirled from it. Dodging and weaving, they sent their attacks home, Napstabot shuddering with each golden darts strike. A sudden crack echoed over the music, and Napstabots legs detached at the joints, the robot forced to rapidly cling to their turn-table.

“H-hah! Legs? Who needs legs with beats like _these?”_

Elegant steel fingers flashed over the switches, the music growing faster. Chara only sneered, brushing imaginary dust off their shoulder as they stamped out the attacks. There was an “oooooh” from the crowd as thunder flashed across Napstabots face.

“That all you got? I can out-dance you any day! It’s _me_ the crowd roots for now!” Chara posed and the watching monsters cheered. They forgot the sting of betrayal, the truth behind Undynes “help”, buoyed up as the room cheered for _them._ They were liked, applauded, the life of the party. The listener count shot up smartly at Chara’s bold statement.

They stopped shooting down the projectiles, showboating for the crowd as they dodged around them. A part of them they’d never been able to express flickered to life, a love of attention, of fun. A small, flickering flame kindled ever brighter by the rapt cheers of monsters clapping along to the beat.

Furious at the loss of their thunder, Napstabot sent their core out once more, bomb attacks mingling with magic in a furious bombardment. Chara could see the force of their attack shaking their body, joints smoking.

_-Are they really so sore over this they’re willing to destroy themselves?_ Voice mused.

_-Not my problem. I’m too busy having fun! Isn’t this great? They like me!_

_-Look at that viewer count! Everyone in the underground must be watching by now!_

A bang shut the internal conversation down as Napstabots arms gave out under the strain, clattering to the ground. The music shut off, silence flowing in its wake as Napstabot over-balanced, falling off the turntable and landing heavily on the floor.

They wanted to gloat, but Voice nudged them to be polite in victory. Kneeling, they rolled the DJ till they faced upwards, Chara still breathing heavily from exhaustion.

“I gotta hand it to ya, kid, that was dope! Look at all these listeners! It’s the most I’ve ever had! In fact, we’ve reached the caller milestone! One fly honey will get to talk to me personally before I leave the underground forever! Caller, you are live!”

There was a phone built into Napstabots chest, Chara jumping as it suddenly rang. The voice that picked up was familiar.

_“Hello? Am...Is this...Napstabot? I’m just calling to...This, this is your last show, right? I just want to say I’m really going to miss it. It brought such excitement to my boring little life! Y’know...vicariously. I just wanted to say...oh. Oh no. Am-am I on air? In-in front of everyone? Oh no-!”_

They hung up.

“Huh? Wait, Hap-He...he hung up on me...” There was a look in those blue glass eyes Chara couldn’t place, a sense of yearning, old nostalgia. “I’ll take more callers!”

They poured in, one after the other, the underground calling out to its only star.

_“-We’re really gonna miss you!-”_

_“-You were always so much fun!-”_

_“-I’m your biggest fan!-”_

_“-All your action figures!-”_

_“-Napstabot shaped hole in my Napstabot shaped heart!-”_

A soft click cut through the quiet as Napstabot switched off their transmitter. 

“I...I see now. Maybe it’s best...if I stayed a little longer. Humans already have music and DJ’s. Monsters...only have me. If I left, the underground would lose its fun. God I’ve been so blind. All this time climbing, stepping on everyone to get ahead. Human, I sold out. I became what I hated most, forgot what really matters about music. Sharing it, bringing people together, spreading happiness. Not hotels and exclusive clubs.” They smiled weakly up at Chara. “I’ve been a real jerk, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, you have.”

They chuckled, sounding oddly glitchy.

“Human, you’ve shown yourself to be very strong, strong enough to make it past Alphys and the Queen even. I know you can protect humanity, even if you feel they aren’t worth saving.” They sighed. “It’s for the best, anyway. Fact is, this forms energy consumption is far too inefficient. In a little while, I’ll be out of batteries...”

“’Inefficient?’ Sure it wasn’t just you dancing around like an idiot on stage?”

Napstabot laughed again, even more distorted. 

“Fair- _fair-fair-fair_ point. Don’t- _on’t-on’t_ -on’t worry about me, little d- _d-d-d_ -dude. I’ll be- _be-be-be_ alright. And th- _th-th-th-th_ -thank you, everyone! You’ve been a fly audience!”

Something in them stilled, a drive that had animated metal and wires fading, leaving only a shell behind.

“Napstabot?”

Nothing. Blue eyes stared emptily back at them, now just coloured chips of glass. The door whooshed open behind Chara and Undyne bolted in, skidding to her knees in front of the empty husk.

“Napstabot! Are you there?” She breathed out a shuddering sigh of relief as she ran claws over his wires. “Just out of batteries. Thank god. I can fix this.” Undyne looked up and wilted under Chara’s cold gaze. The excitement had drained away, leaving the memories of her betrayal.

Twisting the hem of her lab coat in her claws, she looked away.

“...I’m sorry...I-I never meant t-to hurt you, Ch-Chara. I just wanted t-to keep you s-safe. It’s a d-dangerous world out th-there, and I th-thought if...if you ch-chose to s-stay I could...finally d-do some good with my life.” She swallowed damply, gills fluttering. In the shadows, the monster party goers watched quietly.

Fury still twisted in Chara’s gut, but Voices persistent whispers about forgiveness and the pitiful state of the woman tempered it slightly.

“Just...just give me space, OK? I don’t even know what to think anymore.” Chara muttered.

“I think that’s fair.” Undyne said softly, bending down and scooping up the remains of Napstabot with surprising ease considering the weight. “I’d b-better get g-going. Gotta f-fix them up. T-take care out there, C-Chara. That’s Alphys’ t-territory out there. I-it was n-nice meeting y-you. Good luck.”

The crowd parted in silence as she walked out, a trail of bolts and wire behind her.

_-Better get going, Chara. I want to get past this “Alphys” woman as quick as possible_

Monsters reached out to them as they passed through to the door behind Napstabots turntable, clapping them on the back, shaking hands, expressing wishes of good luck. Waving goodbye to the crowd one last time, they let the door shut behind them, blackness beyond.

And oppressive, cloying heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Ok so I'm editing the last chapter slightly as well. I realized I forgot to add a small character appearance, so keep an eye on it...))


	17. Hotland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry guys, this chapter was kind of hard to write. I'm trying to keep working at it on the regular but I've also just started a course at Uni so it may be slow. Regardless, I'm still keeping at it.)

Heat rose as the sloping tunnel did, until Chara was panting for breath and soaked with sweat. Sans scarf went at the bottom of the bag, their striped sweater removed and tied around their waist. Feeling slightly cooler in their white undershirt, they struggled on as the slope got steeper. There was an eye watering orange glow in the distance.

_-Uuuuuuuuugh! This is the WORST. It’s so hot!_

_-Stay determined, Chara. We’ll make it through together._

The tunnel opened out and a blaze of light sent them reeling.

A magma sea stretched out before their eyes. Endless miles of churning molted rock boiled and frothed around stone pillars jutting from the searing depths. Rickety looking steel bridges connected pillars,vents built into the rock puffing jets of steam. In the distance, some vague shadowy building towered, flickering and warping in the heat. Chara squinted determinedly against the glare until their eyes adjusted.

“Holy shit...I have to make it past this?” they muttered aloud.

_-Chara, welcome to Hotland._

Looking out over the churning sea, the knowledge that they were slowly nearing their goal filled them with determination. Flickering like a pale star, the light of a determination point was barely visible in the glow. Chara brushed it, felt the warmth in their chest, and was reassured. They set off among the scattered orange boulders. 

The sound of water caught their attention, rippling from a dim tunnel off to one side. It was oppressively humid as steam rose off a dark river. Waves gently rocked a carved wooden boat, the black-hooded figure at the front turning towards Chara. They could see no face under the hood.

“I am the riverman. Or am I the river woman? It doesn’t really matter.” Their voice was soft and sing-songy. “Would you like a ride in my boat?”

“No thank you, creepy boat person!”

They backed out quickly. The empty hood had given them a severe case of the willies. Stepping back into the baking heat, they moved on as fast as they could manage.

An elevator appeared out of the haze and their heart leaped, until they saw the armour clad soldiers blocking the doors. One held up a paw as they approached.

“Like, sorry! This elevator is closed by order of the Royal captain!” she said.

“Totally. Sorry for, like, the inconvenience. It’s just till this human crisis blows over. The captain theorizes they’re totally gonna head for the castle first. You’ll have to find another way around. Good luck!”

Chara scurried off quick before the guards took a closer look.

_-How come they didn’t recognize me?_

_-It’s been years since the last human fell. Those two looked fairly young for soldiers, I think they’ve never seen one before._

_-I hope the rest of them are like that..._

No such luck.

Chara quickly decided they _hated_ Hotland. Sparks burned their skin, the temperature was miserable to endure and the rocks hid multitudes of monsters, stronger then they’d encountered before. There were more of them too, well camouflaged, and Chara quickly found themselves burning through their food supplies as every other volcanic vent seemed to be another bloody Vulkin trying to hug them.

They found a quiet moment and went through what remained of their supplies.

Asgores flask, the snowman piece, the Friendliness pellet, the shard of crystal, a half eaten chocolate bar from the trash sellers, one sea tea and a sundae from the hotel, miraculously unmelted despite the heat. Chara decided it must be the magic in it. 

They sighed as they packed up their pitiful supplies. How they were going to survive to the core they’d never know...

There was a sudden rattle of bones on hot soil and Chara turned. A tiny skeleton was sprinting towards them, waving to get their attention.

“H-hello?”

They skidded to a halt in front of Chara, bent over and wheezing for breath. An oversized black and white striped poncho fluttered in the hot wind, tiny skeletal hands peeking from underneath. They straightened up and shook their hands free, vigorously signing. Chara opened their mouth to tell this kid they didn’t understand and to shove off, when Voice whispered a translation in their ear.

“Hi! You’re a kid like me, right? I can tell ‘cause you’ve got a striped shirt! Are you here to see her too?”

“...S-see who?”

The skeleton childs eyes lit up like little purple stars. They were, no other word for it, cute. Huge eye sockets on a shining white skull made them look a little bit like a baby panda, tiny and fragile. They signed again, more excitable this time.

“Alphys! Don’t you know her? Everyone in the underground knows her! She’s so cool! I snuck out of home to go watch her beat up bad guys! Oh...I’m sorry, I’m being rude. I’m Wing Dings, he/him.”

He stuck out a hand, but Chara was too busy laughing.

“ _Wing dings?_ They actually called you Wing Dings? What kind of dumb name is that?”

The child huffed.

“It’s a proud and ancient name, my mom says!”

“Ah, I don’t think I can laugh. My name is Chara. Who names their kid _Chara?_ ”

“I like it. It certainly has...chara-cter!” He grinned widely.

Chara simply looked blankly at him.

“Any relationship to Papyrus in Snowdin Town?”

He frowned.

“Not all skeletons know each other, Chara. Um...what are your...?”

“Huh? Oh! Th-they...” There was still a warm tingle every time they acknowledged it, every time a monster asked and _understood._

“Sweet! Come on, I think she’s this way!”

The skeleton boy ran off, poncho flapping like a magpie. Chara suddenly felt very alone and exposed.

“Hey, hey Wings! Wait up!”

By the time Chara caught up with them they were wheezing for breath. This kid was _fast._ A steam vent hissed in front of his feet, puffing occasionally.

“Wanna go on a steam vent ride?”

“A what?”

“Oh, you’ve never done it? It’s the best! Every kid in the underground should try it! Come on!”

He held out a bony little hand. Chara stepped back slightly, pausing.

And decided, hey, what the hell?

Wings bone was smooth in their hand as he pulled them towards the vent.

“Ready? Three, two, one-”

“Wait, what’s supposed to-?”

“GO!”

They were pulled onto the vent and-

Were flying.

Chara screamed and went on screaming as hot winds roared past their face, wet pressure under their feet pushing them up and over a gap between rock platforms as magma swirled below them. Wings was laughing, a high twittering noise, utterly without fear.

Gravity came back suddenly and blessedly solid rock was under them once more as they slammed bodily into the floor.

Wings helped them up.

“You’re supposed to land on your feet, silly! Uh...do you need to sit down for a bit?”

“W-what was that?”

“The core has to vent steam to stay functioning, so they have these vents all over Hotland. It’s pretty safe, theres magic on them to keep people from falling.”

Chara staggered upright, heart still hammering in their skinny chest.

“That’s good, I’d hate for people to get scared...” they muttered sarcastically. Wings didn’t seem to notice, already heading down along the path.

There was an elevator ahead, mercifully free of guards. Wings was scowling at the doors, sealed by a glowing rune.

“Man, the elevators closed! What am I gonna do now?” He yanked pitifully at the seal.

The rune crackled an angry shade of red in the heat, but Chara was hot, cranky and beyond caring. They simply grabbed it and tugged it off. It flared and died harmlessly in their hands, and the lights on the elevator glowed.

“Wow! You’re one strong monster! I could never do that!”

There was air conditioning in the elevator, and Chara sighed in relief at its cool balm. Vaguely they nodded along with Wings chatter, enjoying the brief respite. Voice nudged them and they realized he’d been asking them something.

“Huh?”

“I said, do you know the way around Hotland? I’ve never been up this way before.”

“N-not really. Sorry.”

“No worries! We’ll figure something out.”

Hot air roared in like a blast furnace as the door opened, and Chara groaned. Outside one of the wooden magic boxes they’d seen around smoldered gently next to a water cooler. They didn’t need the box right now and the water looked more inviting as they sculled what felt like half the cooler.

“So where to next, Wings?” they said, tossing the cup into a lava stream and snickering as it went up in flames.

“Left! No, the downwards path...um...I know, we should split up! It’s hard to get lost in the underground so we’ll meet up again eventually.”

Chara nodded and took the left path, slinking close to boulders and shadows. There was a wildness, an emptiness to Hotland like nowhere else in the underground, compared to Snowdins cozy warmth and Waterfalls blend of chrome and soothing night. Only the elevators and steam vents marred its untouched wastes. There was little life.

No. There was some.

A field of scrubby orange bushes forced its way through the packed soil of the plateau Chara had stepped on. It was a nexus of sorts, paths from all over leading to it. In the distance they thought they saw Wings little poncho fluttering as he reached the field as well. As they turned to intercept, gleaming metal caught their eye. They sunk down among the shrubs and watched.

Something strode along the path, magnificent in gleaming silver armour. A forked tongue snaked out from a slit in the front of the sleek, dragon-ish helmet, a glowing gimlet eye sweeping the path before it. Chara felt their jaw creak open in awe at the imposing sight. Blue flickered at the other end of the path, and they shook themselves out of their daze and smiled. 

Good ol’ Sans...

“Good afternoon, Captain Alphys! I’m here with my daily report!”

“Any further sightings of the human?”

Chara shivered despite the heat. The voice was a low, barely audible growl, muffled and deepened by the helmet. Dread crawled down their spine.

“Well, yes. But-”

“Did you attempt to engage it in combat?”

“Well, yes. But-”

“Where is it, then?”

“It...” They saw his eyes flicker slightly. “It got past me. Sorry.”

“You were lucky. Humans are deadly, Sans. You could have been killed. Engaging the human in a battle was incredibly dangerous. The moment it was sighted in Snowdin you should have contacted me.”

“About that...is...is this really needed? I mean...this human isn’t dangerous at all! They’re so friendly and nice! Do we really have to-?”

“It was tricking you. Humans aren’t ‘nice’. They kill all in their way. Where is your scarf?”

“I-I gave it to them...they were cold...”

She sighed peevishly. 

“Goddammit, Sans. That bleeding heart of yours is gonna get you killed.” Her voice softened as much as it was capable of in that fearsome helmet. “Don’t misunderstand me. I’m grateful you’re alive. You’re the luckiest damn monster in the underground, as far as I’m concerned. Next time you see it, run and call me. I’m taking its soul myself.”

“I...with all due respect, Captain, I think you m-may have bad intel. This one...I think we should let this one go-”

“I have given you orders, Sans! If you want to be accepted into the Royal Guard, you will learn to obey them! Go and track down information on this thing! I want it found!”

“Y-yes, Captain...”

He trudged away morosely. Without warning, a pebble under their boot shifted and they wobbled, flailing hands sending the dried seedpods on the bushes clattering.

The captains head swung towards the sound, hissing like a serpent. Chara clapped their hands over their mouth and bit down sharply on the palm of their hand to swallow a scream as a glowing green axe crackled into being in the monsters hands. 

"Who’s there?” she snapped out.

Even Voice was silent with terror. They could feel them huddling close to Chara’s thoughts in fear as the trembling child squinched their eyes shut tight and prayed she wouldn’t look further...

Silence fell like a stone. As each second crawled past Chara fancied the soldier could hear the frantic banging of their pulse. Time stretched endlessly on...

Alphys sighed, grumbling something Chara couldn’t hear. They heard the crackle of dispersing magic and risked cracking an eye open. Alphys brushed away the last few lingering strands of magic and stalked away into the haze.

They breathed in shakily and crept through the prickly bushes.

_-Too close! Too close! WAY too close!_

_-We made it out alive, though, didn’t we?_

_-Quit pretending like you weren’t scared too, Voice._

_-...Yeah, well...you’re a butthead. Who smells. Like butts._

The scrubland petered out near the path, a determination point glowing softly. They reached out with trembling hands.

“Wow!”

Chara squealed. The high little warble had been right behind them. Their desperate spin to see the “attacker” had them falling sharply onto their behind.

It was Wings.

“Did you see that? Did you see it? She looked right! At! Us! She was so close! Oh man, oh man! This is so sosososo cool!”

“Good. Great. Glad you’re having fun.” they spat. Once again the sarcasm sailed over the little skeletons head.

“Come on! Lets go see if we can spot her again! I wonder if I can get her to sign my skull…”

Pausing, they brushed their fingers across the determination point before heading after him. The knowledge they'd got out of there by the skin of their teeth filled them with determination.

Chara trudged along behind Wings, suffering in the heat. Longingly, they thought of Waterfalls soft cool darkness, until they suddenly collided with Wings, who’d stopped dead in the path.

“Hey! What’s the big idea!”

“Look, it’s the Core! I’ve only ever read about it!”

A building loomed above them, far away but so massive it still made Chara feel small, even here. A jumble of wires and pipes snaked from the churning magma at its feet. There was a noise, like a beast groaning in pain as the metal warped and shifted in the heat, forced back by the magic Chara could see sparkling along each edge.

“Isn’t it amazing? It powers the whole underground! All that heats being turned into magical energy. What do you think?”

“It looks…” There was a feeling like someone reaching out, an echo of some far away and long forgotten tragedy. “Sad.”

“Sad? Huh…not the word I’d have used, but OK.”

“Hey Wings, can we take a break? I’m dying out here…” They wiped sweat from their brow, leaving a smear of orange dirt.

“Sure!” Chara yelped as Wings flopped down right on the edge of the cliff. “Don’t worry, it’s safe if you’re careful.”

They sat down, legs dangling over the side. It was thrilling, magma churning and bubbling far below them, nothing to stop the plummet but their own care and good judgment.

They stole a glance at Wing Dings, leaning back on his hands and taking in the view of the Core. Was he a friend? Is this what friends did? They were friends with Sans, but he was an adult. They’d never had kid friends before, what were you supposed to do? They vaguely remembered some childrens programming from years ago and reached into their backpack. Friends shared, right?

“D’you...want some ice cream?”

His eyes lit up again.

“Boy, do I?! You’re the best, Chara!”

They dug the sundae out of their bag, cheeks burning at the compliment.

“Here. It’s from the NBT resort.”

Signing seemed to fail him for a moment as he gaped.

“NBT icecream? Wow! I’ve never been able to afford that! I only get a few G a week for allowance! You’re so lucky!”

The ice cream was alright, nothing special really, and someone had mixed in scoop after scoop of edible glitter to make it “radical”. It said it right there on the container. The pair ate it in silence, gazing out over the vast, magnificent molten seas.

“Hey Chara?”

“Hmm?” they mumbled, mouth full.

“How come I’ve never seen you around before?”

They choked on their ice cream.

“Uh...I...I live in Snowdin.”

“My moms took me to Snowdin for a vacation a few weeks ago, I didn’t see you then.”

“I was...I was sick.” Voice quickly gave them a series of plausible lies. “For like...a long time. And they only just worked out what kind of healing magic I needed.”

Wings eye sockets widened.

“That’s horrible! I was sick once too, I got the Rattles and had to spend two whole weeks in bed! It was awful. It was sooooo boring, well, more boring then the rest of the underground I mean. There’s like, nothing to do here! But it’s OK though, our queen, she’s gonna get us out someday! Freedom is coming, right?”

“Y-yeah.” The ice cream in their mouth went down like a leaden weight. “Freedom is coming.”

Wings bounced upright.

“Thanks for the ice cream! I’ll catch you up ahead!” They turned to run, before pausing and looking back.

“You’re really cool, Chara.”

Wings ran off and Chara was left alone, a slow smile spreading across their face.

_-They think I’m cool!_

_-Of course they do! You are cool!_

_-Ah, you’re just saying that._

_-No, seriously! I think-_

A metal hand landed hard on each shoulder and Chara yelped. The two guards from the elevator loomed above them, and they braced for destruction.

“Like, ohmigod sweety! You should be more careful! Catty, I told you to double check this area for kids! Why do you always make me do it?”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Bratty, I’m as much a guard as you! Sorry about miss bossy, lil fella. You need to get out of here, OK? There’s a human in a striped shirt on the loose, you could be in serious danger!”

Chara grinned desperately up at them.

“Sure thing, officers! I’m just gonna head back nice and quick!”

“Great! Here, we’ll walk you back to the elevator.”

“N-no, that’s fine. I can make it-”

The feline helmed monster was cocking her head and staring hard at them as the more reptilian one chattered on.

“We gotta keep you safe, kiddo! Like, the human could dust you-”

“Bratty.”

“-They’re so dangerous you don’t even know-”

“ _Bratty.”_

“So we’ll-WHAT?”

“That shirt…around the kids waist…”

There was a heavy, clanging silence as the two guards looked down at Chara’s sweater. Sweat trickled down their neck as they swallowed. In perfect unison, the two guards drew their swords.

“Human, like, prepare to die!”


	18. Like, enguarde!

“Like, get ready, human scum! You won’t make it past us!”

Chara took a steadying breath and clenched their fists.

_-Voice?_

_-Check, whisper or touch glove. See the one on the left? She’s rubbing at her wrist. I think that’s important._

Chara took a closer look at the two, the body language between them. It was cold and tense, the deliberate silence and avoidance telling a clear story of old arguments and bitterness.

_-Your turn, Chara. What’s your choice?_

They darted forwards and clutched at the glove of the stouter monster.

“Don’t touch that!”It was yanked from their grasp. “Ugh, team attack I guess. Try not to mess this up for me.”

They advanced with swords and bullets, slashing and firing as Chara weaved through the spaces in between with the skill that came with practice. The pattern was off and wobbly as the two glared daggers at each other.

_-Turn! Try the other monster._

The tall monsters glove felt loose in their grip before she tugged it away, slower this time, less certain. Her eyes under the helmet didn’t quite meet Charas. Once more the swords came out, one of the taller monsters bullets wavering, flickering green around the edges. Chara recognized this attack, knowing it to be harmless. Mostly they were made by monsters who likes to give a chance or who didn’t want to hurt Chara. This one seemed rooted in uncertainty, a fragment of hope.

Chara stuck close to the green bullet as it weaved, feeling the cool tingle of healing magic. Next turn the glove popped off easily, dumping Chara onto the burning ground as it revealed a clawed and scaled hand.

And a brightly coloured bead bracelet.

The battle screeched to a halt.

“B-Bratty…is that-?”

“Yeah. It is. Go ahead. Laugh at me.”

“No! I…”

The monster faltered and Chara risked approaching her, softly touching her wrist and nodding. Slowly, she tugged off her glove. An identical bracelet glittered in the magmas reflected light.

“I still wear mine too…”

“Our friendship bracelets…from high school.”

“Bratty, I’m so sorry. I thought, like, you hated me, after what happened. We did some really nasty things to each other, after…”

“That old drama? Like, totally forget about it, Catty!” She lifted her helmet, revealing a blonde haired crocodile smiling toothily. “Truth is, I asked to be partnered with you. I wanted to be friends with you again, but I just…didn’t know how to bring it up after so long…”

The cat monster removed her helmet as well, dropping it to the floor and silently pulling Bratty into a fierce hug.

“Oh, Bratty…I really missed you.”

“I missed you too, Catty…you were always my best friend…”

Chara rolled their eyes.

“Good _grief…”_

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

“Want to go out for lunch together, Bratty? Like old times?”

“Burgers?”

“You know it!”

They burst into fits of giggles.

“Um…c-can I go now?”

Chara was waved away as if they were the least important thing in the world.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Like, carry on with what you were doing or whatever. Come on, we have sooooo much to catch up on!”

Arm in arm, the two monsters walked away, the sounds of their laughter and chatter fading into the distance.

_-Well done, Chara. You really made a difference to those two. I just…want to say how proud I am of you. You’ve come a really long way since you first fell down here._

_-You have too, Voice. You seem a lot stronger._

Chara could almost see them now. There was a blur, a haze in the air next to them, brown and purple and blue, nearly their height. The blur shifted slightly.

_-We’ve both come far. I don’t think it’s much further now._

They walked on through the empty caverns. A little while away they found a small stash behind a rock, a stained apron and a burned frying pan carefully stowed away. They were dusty, but the dust of age, not the dust that even thinking about made Charas hands itch.

_-These are both better then what you have. The frying pan is a weapon, but it’s never been used._

_-I’ll take the apron. I’m doing OK without weapons so far._

_-Your choice._

They reached for the apron and their phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Human! Quick question, what are you wearing?”

“Sans, what the fuck.”

“It’s OK, I’m asking for a friend! She was quite interested in knowing what you looked like.”

Chara thought quickly, before starting to shuffle one handed out of their tutu.

“I’m wearing a tatty old tutu, if they really have to know.”

“Thank you, human! I’m so glad to have a friend who trusts me! Goodbye for now!”

Chara swiftly tied on the apron.

_-That was really suspicious. Or just Sans being Sans. I’m not sure. I’d better be careful, though. Come on, lets see what other nightmares this stupid hotland has for us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update fun!
> 
> The bratty and catty fight is based on a cut version of the RG1 and RG 2 battle.


	19. Pretzels and panic

It had pretzels. The smell of hot dough and cinnamon reached them before they came in sight, sending a sharp message to Charas stomach that all the monster food they’d eaten recently had gone straight to their injuries without stopping at the belly. They were _starving._

The pretzel stand was over the next rise, a small crowd of monsters gathered around it. There was the soft murmur of chatter. Feet up on the counter, Papyrus leaned back calmly. He cracked open one eye socket, took in Charas presence and nodded.

“Heya, kid. Doing alright?”

“Fine.” They leaned on the counter, avoiding a monsters curious stare. “Didn’t know you sold food. Or is this another scam to get more “mandatory lunch breaks”?” They made air quotes and grinned.

Papyrus laughed.

“Sharp little cookie, aren’t ya? Just don’t, uh…don’t go telling Sans or Alphys I’m here. This stand isn’t precisely-” He copied the air quotes. “- ‘legal.’”

“What’s that silence worth to you?”

He laughed harder.

“Oh you are just the limit, kid! And they say I’m a cheeky ratbag! Here, one pretzel, on the house.” He ruffled Chara’s hair and handed them a fresh pretzel. They scarfed it down without pausing for breath. Surprisingly, it wasn’t too bad, though he’d slightly overdone the cinnamon sugar. Feeling better with something in their stomach, they wiped their fingers off on the apron.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Looked like you needed that.”

“Yeah, this place is pretty rough. I think I may stock up here, actually.”

“Only the first was free, kid. Otherwise it’s 30 G each.”

“That’s fine.”

They managed to stuff a few into their bag before it started getting full. Determined to fit as many in there as they could, they crammed them wherever they could find space.

“Lets try one more.”

“Looks like you’re carrying too much, kid. I’ll just put it on your head.”

He popped the pretzel on top of Chara’s head before they could react. Chara stood frozen, taking it in, before a slow grin spread across their face.

“Bet you can’t balance one more on there.”

“Oh really? Kid, you are on.”

One more turned to two, three, five, the stack of pretzels growing higher as the monsters crowded around. So many people staring at them would have frozen Chara in their tracks before, but they felt no mockery or hostility in this watching crowd. They were laughing with Chara, not at them, letting them into the fun, letting them be a part of the group. Bets and wagers were called out as the stack climbed higher.

“15 G he gets to 20!”

“I dunno, that stacks wobbling a bit. I say 15 is closer.”

“35 on 24, that kid looks pretty stable.”

In the end the stack hit thirty before Papyrus’s arm wobbled and the whole thing came down in a shower of crumbs and cinnamon sugar. A Vulkin was found to have been the closest with a bet of 28, and went home gleefully with the betting pool. Fun over, the crowd dispersed, a bird woman patting Chara on the head with a wing as she passed.

“Look like you’re fitting in well here, kiddo.” Papyrus mused as Chara brushed sugar out of their hair.

“Monsters are weird. It’s like, one minute I’m fighting for my life and the next they want to be friends with me! Like, I’m happy when they don’t want to kill me, but it’s pretty confusing.”

“Don’t you get it, kid? They’re afraid of you. Once they get a chance to see you’re a nice person, they can be themselves around you. People can do things they wouldn’t otherwise do when they’re scared, kiddo.”

“Why are they scared of me? I’m only a kid.”

“You know you aren’t the first human to fall down here?”

“I’d heard that. From…”Asgore. “Somewhere…”

“Yeah, well…even a human child up against a monster…if they really want to hurt us…lets just say we’ve had good reason to be afraid…You, though…you’re doing OK so far, kiddo. Keep it up.”

He leaned back in his seat and dozed off. Head full of thoughts, Chara turned to leave.

“Hey, kid?”

They stopped. Papyrus raised his head slightly.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being kind to my brother.” His head dropped down again and a rattly snore started. The conversation was over.

There was a river of magma past the next steam vent. Stone bridges had been constructed over it in winding paths.

_-Voice, I’m starting to wonder…are we in a volcano?_

_-We are. We’re in the very heart._

_-Oh jeez! Is it gonna erupt!_

_-Nah, the core bleeds off the pressure. We’re fine._

_-Phew._

The soles of their boots melted slightly, sticking to the baking hot rocks on the bridge. Chara groaned softly to themselves as they struggled on through the heat.

_-Vooooice! How much fuuuurther?_

_-Not far. A couple of elevators to reach and then its the core. Stay determined._

A sudden glow on the floor drew them up short. Bending down, they squinted at it. A green circle shone on the stone floor. As they reached out to touch it, another flickered to life beside them. 

Behind them.

All around them.

Sudden dread washed through their bones as the glow intensified sharply before rapidly coalescing.

Axes punched towards the sky.

Along the rocky shore, a metal titan stood. There was a gleam from a menacing eye before they gestured and the light flared once more.

_-RUN!_

Diving for the gaps among the glowing circles, Chara narrowly dodged the spinning blades. Someone laughed behind them, voice hoarse and metallic.

“I’ve got you now, human.”

The vicious _whuum_ of summoned axes echoed at their feet, rang in their ears as they felt a blade slice open the hem of their shirt. They were too close, too fast, Chara slow and sluggish in the heat.

“M-mercy, please! I don’t want to hurt anybody!”

“Mercy? Foolish human, with freedom so close, why would I grant you mercy?”

Stone bridges shuddered and groaned as Chara sprinted across them, magic sizzling on their hot surfaces. Sweat blinded their eyes. In the distance they saw a maze of rocks, saw salvation. They redoubled their efforts, vaulting over a rising axe and losing a shoelace in the process. The attack changed, axes flying from Alphys’ hands rather then rising from the bridges, Chara forced to run bent almost double.

They dived into the rocky wasteland, clambering over and around boulders, trying to break her line of sight. The rocks tore at their skin and clothes, but they pressed on, finding a thin gap and wedging themselves inside.

Everything went still.

They could hear the crunch of stone pebbles under a heavy weight as Alphys struggled against her bulky armour through the boulders. Closer, closer, so close they imagined she was right on top of them. They could smell armour polish and magic.

Clamping their hands over their mouth, they shut their eyes in dread as something scraped on the boulder they hid behind. A low hiss sounded, the clink of a raised gauntlet-

“Gaster?”

They risked a peek, hidden by the shadows. Wing dings dangled in Alphys’s grip, claws neatly encircling the crown of his skull.

“What are you doing here? It’s dangerous! Go home, kid. This is guard business.”

She set him down, grumbling in anger before stalking away.

Chara relaxed, sweat trickling down their neck. It was a tricky maneuver getting out of the tightly packed boulders, but they managed somehow, skin scraped raw, but alive.

A strange, high pitched noise went off in their ear, odd and echoey. It sounded like speech, but no speech they’d ever heard before. Wing Dings had followed closely behind, forgetting to sign in their excitement.

“WOAH! That...was...amazing! She touched me! She actually touched me! You must be so jealous, Chara! If you were standing just a few inches to the left you could have seen her up close too! I’m never washing my skull again!”

“H-how did you get here?”

“There was a path just off there. Hotlands a weird place. Come on! We’re gonna get a ringside seat to watch her beat up bad guys!”

“Y-yeah just…just hold on. I got a phone call.”

Heart still jackhammering in their chest, they struggled to control their gasping breath, sounding almost normal as they answered.

“Heya, Sans. What’s up?”

“Hello, my human friend! Remember when I asked you about clothes? Well, you see, the friend who I was asking for, her opinion of you is rather…murdery. But worry not! For I, the Magnificent Sans, would never dare to betray my cool friend! I strive to be comforting and pleasant at all times! Sans! He smells like the sun! So I told Alphys you were NOT wearing a dusty tutu! Instead, I made something up! I told her you were wearing a stained apron! It pained me to tell such a flagrant lie, my dear human. I know you would never wear such a thing. But your safety is so much more important then mere fashion. Oh, I only want to be friends with everyone…Are you there, human? You’ve gone very quiet.”

Their phone creaked in their grip slightly, before relaxing as Chara breathed out slowly. 

_He didn’t mean it. It’s OK. It’s OK. He’s my friend, he meant well. I have friends now, everything is gonna be fine…_

“Th-thanks, Sans. Sorry, I’m just…overheated. Hey, I gotta head out and catch the elevator. Talk to you soon?”

“Of course, human! Take care!”

“Sorry, Wings. Had to take that.”

“No problem. Come on, this way!”

He made it only a few steps before the earth crumbled beneath his feet, sending him skidding down onto a narrow path below. Attempts to reach down and pull him up proved fruitless.

“Aw, stupid hotland! Sorry, Chara! I’ll have to go the long way round. We’ll meet up later!”

“OK, watch your step!”

Chara carefully sidestepped the hole and tugged the locking rune off the elevator, stepping into cool bliss.

_-Any idea where this goes?_

_-None_ Voice whispered. 

_-We’ll make it through whatevers out there. We’ve managed it so far. We just have to stay determined._


	20. Grillby

They stepped from cool to baking air and took in the scene. Over a lake of churning magma, pillars of rock jabbed towards the ceiling as far as the eye could see. Someone had linked a few with steel bridges long ago, but most looked as though Chara would need to jump across. They groaned and turned back to the elevator, hoping that banging the control panel a bit might persuade it to skip this part.

“HOLY SHIT! Uh, s-sorry. You startled me.”

A monster had appeared behind them with eerie silence. Chara had gotten used to the varied forms of monsters by now, but this one still made them uneasy. It was a head. Just a massive grey head, growing from the rock. It looked wispy, strange.

Not all there.

It turned to look at Chara and spoke, body (head?) writhing in a way that gave Chara an eye strain.

“I understand why Queen Toriel took so long to hire a new royal scientist. The old one, Doctor Matthias King…their brilliance was irreplaceable. But their life was tragically cut short. One day, their experiments went wrong and…”

“And? What happened next?”

They’d never heard the name before, but somehow it seemed familiar, like it had once been important, long ago. 

The head rolled a massive eye in their direction.

“Well, I needn’t gossip. After all, it’s rude to talk about someone who’s listening.”

Icy panic gripped Chara and they spun around, expecting someone looming over them, angry and ready to attack.

Nothing was there.

Turning, they saw the monster was gone, the ground smooth and undisturbed, as though it had never been.

_-What the fuck._

_-Matthias King…Matthias…I’ve heard that name before. Somewhere. Like I knew them? I don’t know. I don’t remember anything._

The vague blur flopped down on the ground.

_-I hate this. I’m so tired, Chara! It’s so frustrating! Theres all this stuff, important stuff, and I don’t know what it is until I’ve seen it and it’s already too late! I can feel the memories but it’s like they just don’t want to come! Who AM I, Chara? I’m tired of not knowing..._

Chara shuffled their feet awkwardly, unsure of what to say. They hadn’t expected calm, friendly Voice, of all people, to act like this. They sat down next to the blue and purple ripple in the air, looking to any outsiders like a tired, filthy human child, taking a short rest.

_-I’m frustrated too, Voice. Everything is weird and different here. I want to lash out and just HIT someone, but…they’re so different from back home. And I could really hurt someone. Or…Everything would be much simpler if I was like dad. I could just hurt them. But I can’t, and its all so complicated._

Chara sighed a sigh that was decades older then they were.

_-And I’m only ten._

There was silence between the two, looking out over the wide magma seas. Chara felt…a presence. Something older then Voice, lonelier. Without knowing why they gave the distant Core a thumbs up and swore they felt the mood change, just slightly, like someone giving a sad, shaky smile. They wondered briefly what exactly had happened to the mysterious Matthias King and shrugged.

_-Come on. We’ll figure things out together. We’ve been doing OK so far._

They got to their feet and set off down the path.

The rocky cliff jutted out a fair way before it began breaking apart into pillars, and Chara and Voice used the time to plan their jumps. One slip, one foot wrong…

And it was a long way down.

_-If you take the left path I see there, it’s a lot shorter, less time spent here._

_-Yeah, but the gaps are wider. I can see some pillars with nice easy hops. It’s a longer path, but I think I can manage th-oh hey. Someones here._

Someone had set up a little bake sale stall just before the path broke up. A man made of fire calmly turned his head towards them. He had no visible eyes, just a pair of floating square rimmed spectacles on his head, but Chara still got the impression he was watching them very closely. A neatly painted sign on the front of the stall read: “Grillbys red hot curry buns. All proceeds go to fire elementals in need.”

“Hot buns?” His voice was the barest whisper. “All proceeds to a good cause.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. Lets have a- _999 gold coins for a bun?!_ Are you _shitting me?_ Who has that kind of money to pay for a shitty piece of bread? Get bent!”

Chara stomped away, feeling the fire mans none existent eyes burning a metaphorical hole in the back of their neck.

The first few hops were fairly straightforward. The pillars were wide, offering plenty of space for a run up. Chara paused to wipe sweat from their forehead and yelped as gouts of fire rose from the magma without warning. A chittering went up all around them as fire elementals dug bright little fingers into the rock and began to climb up onto the pillar, tiny little creatures of fire surrounding them and giggling.

_“Look! Look! It’s the human! Hehehe…I hear they like to snuff out candles…”_

Whimpering, Chara jumped for the next spire, dread and menace swirling in the choking air. Elementals scurried and giggled there, too. More sheets of fire were rising up.

 _“I hear they like to stamp out fires…”_ The shrill little voices giggled.

Chara jumped again, feeling the heat of the tiny monsters on their back. A wall of fire blocked their path, Grillby lounging in it casually. His whisper of a voice cut through the chatter easily.

“I heard they were terribly stingy with their cash. You think you’re too cool for our hand crafted treats, friend? I disagree. If anything, you’re far too hot!” 

The cup of tea in their hand lashed out and Chara shrieked as the hot liquid soaked them, burning like fire, soaking to the soul and staying. As Grillby yanked the heart and centre of them outwards they saw the orange tea soaking in and burning.

Chara jumped back, the burn reducing then peaking again as they stopped. They dropped to their knees and screamed in agony as they felt the magic tear into them.

_-Chara! It’s like the orange attacks in waterfall! Move, move, MOVE!_

They forced themselves to their feet and ran in a circle on the pillar top. The burn cooled and faded, soul still trembling weakly.

“Don’t look so glum, human. I think orange suits you.”

“Let me go!”

“Don’t be foolish. Your soul is going to make all us elementals very, very happy.”

The walls of fire suddenly expanded outwards, leaving an arena of pillars, closed off from any form of escape by the licking flames. Chara hopped from pillar to pillar, stuffing a pretzel in their mouth and trying not to choke as the healing magic took effect. 

The chittering started up again as tiny fire spirits leaped at Chara, grinning through teeth of flame as they were forced to dodge frantically away from them.

“The Captain of the Royal Guard offered us a lot of money if we brought you in. You or your soul.”

Grillby raised a hand and balls of fire broke off from the flickering walls, moving in an intricate pattern. Clutching their glowing orange soul to their chest, they dodged and spun through the fire, watching the pattern and trying to move with it. One they missed scraped along their back and they yelped, dropping to the ground and rolling as their undershirt smoldered. They were too slow getting up and took damage as their soul flared once more, hissing and cursing under their breath.

High above them, still reclining on his fiery couch, Grillby reached into his waistcoat pocket and calmly checked the time.

“Tsk. Lunchtime already. And I forgot to feed my pet. Sparky!”

The magma below them bubbled and writhed, bursting up suddenly as something indistinct sunk massive claws into the stone spire Chara scurried around like a headless chicken. Slowly, the magma twisted and mounded, a head of glowing molten rock rising from the searing liquid. Something vast and reptilian crawled up the spire, leaking and drooling magma as it swung its great blunt head in Chara’s direction.

_-A salamander! Come on, we can’t let it catch us!_

Chara felt something as insubstantial as a breeze latch onto their wrist. Feeling the threads of orange magic glowing like threats in their soul, they made for the nearest rock spire and jumped, globs of molten stone flying out as the salamanders claws slammed down where they had been previously standing. 

It was a sickening game of cat and mouse, dodging the creature and the elementals that gleefully threw themselves into Chara’s path. With a jolt of horror they realized the beasts rampage was breaking pillars. If they wanted to stick to easy jumps, the available space was shrinking. They would need to take risks. Hovering above on the flames, Grillbys calm stare bored into them. 

“That’s enough, Sparky! Heel.”

The creature skidded to a halt and hissed, diving down into the churning rock. Searing eyes poked above the surface like an alligator. Sparky was still hungry.

“With that money, the elemental clans can be reunited.”

Glittering magic attacks arced from Grillbys fingers, shaped like tiny buns that bounced and arced in unpredictable directions. Chara felt a stitch forming in their side, shakiness in their legs. They grit their teeth with determination and pushed through as they jumped from pillar to pillar, widening gaps soaring beneath them.

“You haven’t heard? Elementals have been trapped in the ruins for centuries. Even if they could cross through the door, Snowdins cold is fatal to them. I’m large and strong, but my family are smaller then me. They wouldn’t survive.”

Elementals dived in among the bouncing magic attacks. Chara misjudged a jump and landed on the edge, pebbles raining down onto the magma below as they pinwheeled their arms desperately, trying to keep their balance. The magic in their soul struck deep as they stopped running, inadvertently saving them as they jolted and yelped, pitching them forward out of danger. Scrabbling to their feet they tugged a pretzel out of their bag and stuffed it down mid sprint, the rush of healing magical energy lifting away some of the tiredness.

“But with the money from your soul, we can rent a heated limo for them. And with the leftovers? Perhaps a nice vacation, who knows. But enough of that. Sparky is hungry for seconds.”

With a roar of triumph, the salamander sprung from the magma once more. The pillar crumbled beneath its massive weight as it sprung itself towards Chara. Rapidly, the arena shrunk in on them, more and more pillars sinking into the magma sea below. There was nowhere to hide, increasingly fewer places to run as Chara was forced to double back across the beasts path. 

And then there was nothing left. Two solitary pillars, one groaning beneath the weight of a beast of molten rock, the other carrying a terrified child, running in desperate circles. Hissing, Sparky raised a glowing claw, ready to crush Chara like an insect-

“Dad, wait!”

Sparky froze in place, the leering elementals pausing their cackles. It was a tableau of frozen silence, broken only by Charas desperate scurrying and panting.

A girl made of green fire stepped through the flaming arena walls. Brushing ash off her school uniform, she hurried over to where her father hovered.

“Fuku? Shouldn’t you be at school, dear?”

“All the elevators aren’t working, dad! I couldn’t get there so I decided to go home, but there was a letter for you from our cousins in the ruins.”

She held up a slightly charred letter and Grillby tore it open.

“Says here…oh! Human, I’m dreadfully sorry!”

He snapped his fingers and the orange dissolved from Charas soul. They flopped forward gratefully onto the hot dirt.

“It says here a human in a striped shirt donated to their cause!” Chara squinted up at him in confusion before remembering the hot bun they’d bought back in the ruins, what felt like a lifetime ago. “This has all been an enormous misunderstanding. I thought you hated fire elementals. Captain Alphys must have meant a different human in a striped shirt. I’m so sorry for all this trouble. Here, I hope this makes it up to you.” 

He came down off the fire and bent down to where Chara was lying, putting a sticker on their shirt. They squinted down at it. A little cartoon elemental gave them a thumbs up over the words “I donated today!”. They frowned.

“Anyway, I must dash. Someone has to watch the stall. Fuku, can you feed Sparky for me, dear?”

Grillby left, his elementals following at his heels.

“Sorry about Dad. He really gets into his cause.” Fuku said, reaching down to help Chara up. Her hand was gently warm, much to Chara’s surprise. “Here, I carry this for visitors to Hotland. It can be rough here if you aren’t a fire monster.” She dug a water bottle out of her bag and handed it to them. It was warm, almost steaming, but it was the best thing Chara had ever tasted as they sculled it down. They belched, then remembered their manners, this time without Voice’s prompting.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Stay safe, OK human? Here, Sparky!” 

She led the beast away. Chara decided they liked her a lot more than her dad.

The walls of fire melted away, giving them a clear path out of the rock spires. Exhausted, they took their careful time, choosing short hops and skips over the shorter, but more dangerous path. Finally the rocks coalesced into firm ground once more, the shining elevator a beacon of sweet relief. They tugged off the locking rune with vicious triumph.

“Heya, kid.”

“Papyrus? H-how did you get all the way up here?”

“Shortcut.” He said, leaning casually against the elevator. “Doing OK?”

“Grillbys a dick.”

“He can be. Ah, you can’t blame him. He misses his family. Hey, I’m on break right now, wanna do lunch with me?”

Chara shrugged.

“I’m real tired. A nice lunch sounds fine to me.”

“Cool. Come on.”

The pair stepped into the elevator and the world stuttered slightly. Chara looked around Napstabots hotel and sighed.

“Is it weird I’m getting used to this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthias King=MK=Monster Kid  
> 


	21. It's raining somewhere else.

They left orange dusty footprints on the clean floors as they followed Papyrus to the swanky restaurant in the hotels left wing. He pulled Chara’s seat out for them, humming tunelessly.

“Thanks. Won’t this be expensive, though?”

Papyrus sat down, the depressed rabbit from the ice cream bar slouching up to them, pad and pen in hand as he awaited his order.

“Nah. I owe some of the monsters here favours. I can order whatever I like, right Icecream-pants?”

“I dream of killing you.” 

“Beautiful. What are you after, kid?”

They glanced at the menu.

“What’s a ‘quickie?’”

Papyrus choked on his water, wheezing and shaking with suppressed laughter.

“Oh my god…It’s…holy shit…it’s pronounced “quiche”, kid oh my god. Oooh my god…”

“What’s so funny?”

“You’ll find out when you’re older.”

Chara scowled. They hated when grown-ups pulled that line.

“Quiche, please.”

The rabbit grumbled and wrote down their order.

“And you, sir?” He spat the word like vinegar.

“What they had.”

He leaned back as Icecream-pants stomped off.

“So. Here we are.”

“Mm-hm.” Chara nodded, more interested in the free breadsticks.

“Your journey’s almost over, huh?”

“Not quite. I think I might have to face Alphys soon.” They twiddled with some crumbs on the tabletop. “Not looking forward to that.”

“If you’re willing to take a crack at getting past Alphys, you must really want to go home.”

Their food arrived. Chara poked at their quiche, which turned out to mean “an eggy pie”. It tasted nice enough, despite its weird appearance, and they took a big mouthful. Papyrus picked at his. He seemed thoughtful.

“It’s not like I want to go home.” Chara said around a mouthful of egg and spinach. “I got a plan, see. I’m gonna ask Queen Toriel if I can stay here. If I keep hiding, I gotta hide the rest of my life. But if I can persuade her to let me stay, I can do whatever! Everyone thinks the world of her, so I’m sure she’s a wise and kind ruler, right?”

For a moment, Papyrus looked hunted.

“Bold plan. Ah, I’m rooting for ya, kid. You never know your luck.”

Silence fell, a busy one in the case of Chara, focused on shoveling down their quiche. Papyrus fidgeted with his fork before sighing.

“Can I tell you a story, kid?”

“Sure.”

“OK, so. I’m a sentry, out in Snowdin, right?”

Chara paused mid mouthful and grinned, dropping the fork to make air quotes.

“Yeah. ‘Sentry’”

He flicked a crumb at their nose, laughing.

“Don’t be rude! Anyway, it’s really boring. Just sitting out and watching for humans all day. Luckily for me, deep in the forest theres this HUGE locked door. It’s perfect for practicing knock knock jokes on. So one day, I’m knocking ‘em out like usual. I knock and say “knock knock!” and suddenly I hear a mans voice. “Pardon me, but who is there?”. So I roll with it and say “dishes.” “Dishes who?” he says. “Dishes a very bad joke!””

Chara choked on a mouthful of pastry as they snorted with laughter.

“I know, right?” said Papyrus, winking smugly. “The man had the same idea. He HOWLS with laughter. Just loses it completely. Like its the best joke he’s heard in a hundred years. I keep ‘em coming and he keeps laughing. He’s the best audience I’ve had in years. Then after a dozen of them, HE knocks and says: “Knock knock.” “Who’s there?” “Cows.” “Cows who?” “Moo. No, er, wait. Hold on. Cow’s don’t knock, er, moo, er…” Worst knock knock joke I’ve ever heard. Like this guy had no idea.”

Chara groaned.

“Precisely. Needless to say, this guy needed my help. We tell jokes for hours, but eventually I gotta leave. Sans gets a little cranky without his bedtime story. But he told me to come again. So I did. Then I did again. And again. It’s a thing now, telling bad jokes through a door. It rules. One day, though, I notice he isn’t laughing quite as hard as he used to. I’m pretty good at spotting when someone isn’t doing too good, so I ask “Something wrong?” And he says something…strange. He says: “If a human ever comes through this door, please, watch over them. Protect them, I beg of you.” Now, I ain’t the type of guy to make promises. Hell, I don’t even know this guys name! But…someone who sincerely and earnestly tells really bad jokes…has an integrity you just can’t say no to.”

Papyrus pushed aside his half eaten quiche, leaning on his elbows.

“You get what I’m saying? That promise I made, y’know what would have happened if he hadn’t said anything? Kiddo…”

He leaned forward and the fork fell from Charas numb fingers. His eyes were black holes, shadows seeming to leap from his once friendly looking skull. His voice was the slam of a tomb door, the cold flat reality of a morgue. The warm restaurant suddenly seemed ten degrees colder.

“ _ **You’d be dead where you stand.**_ ”

He leaned back and suddenly it was as if the nightmare had never happened, Papyrus his usual slouchy self. Chara cowered in their seat, eyes wide and fearful as they watched him like a hawk. He raised a hand to relight his cigarette and they flinched.

“Hey, lighten up, kiddo. I’m just joking about.” he said, waving a bony hand dismissively. “’sides, haven’t I done a great job protecting you? Look at you, you haven’t died once! Chalk it up to my great skills I suppose.” Papyrus pushed his chair back, unfolding his lanky body. “Well, I gotta head off. Take care of yourself, kid.” His voice softened. “’Cause someone out there really cares about you.”

They felt, rather then heard the change in the air as he walked out of sight, knowing he’d be gone if they looked. Slowly, they breathed out. They didn’t feel much of an appetite anymore and abandoned the rest of their quiche.

They wondered just what would have happened if Asgore had said nothing. Was Papyrus really just kidding?

Or would there be a small red patch hidden under the Snow outside the door, the last little trace of them?

Just who the hell was Papyrus? For that brief, sickening moment they’d felt like they were on the edge of an abyss, some sickening drop-off into a dark place. They wondered if Papyrus was like them, keeping a lid on a bubbling kettle of anger and frustration…

Chara shuddered. 

Slinking out of the hotel in case someone tried to raise the issue of payment now Papyrus wasn’t here, they ran back up to the entrance to hotland, taking the elevator back to the place Papyrus had picked them up from. They took a deep breath and checked their bag, making sure they still had food to spare.

- _Ready, Chara?_

- _No._

- _Me neither. You know she’s out there. Just hang in there. We have to stay determined!_


	22. Into the Core

The Core loomed in the distance, shiny chrome wavering and warping in the heat. Paths branched off the small area the elevator opened out to, leading away into the baking maze that was Hotland. 

Down one they saw a house, built to look like a dragons head rising from the hard packed soil. Wooden targets littered the front lawn, covering in gaping axe marks that made them shiver. Chara picked up speed in case Alphys was still around and hurried to the Core entrance.

Beautifully etched steel and elegant wiring replaced orange stone, bright florescent lights blaring. The Core was a fusion of form and function, stunning in a futuristic way. It was cooler, which Chara was grateful for, but oppressively humid, clouds of steam rolling down the corridors. The sweat began to cool on their bodies, miserably chilly in the cold wet air, and Chara scrabbled in their bag for Sans scarf as they pulled on their sweater.

Somewhere far off, they heard faint voices, the clang of armoured footsteps.

Soldiers.

Picking a path at random, they hurried off, reminding themselves to thank Sans for his excellent choice in footwear. The boots were like foot gloves, practically noiseless even on hard steel floors.

It took them barely moments to get hopelessly lost.

- _This place is a maze! How can anyone find their way around here?_

- _It’s a puzzle. The corridors of the Core can be shifted at will. They must have changed the layout when they heard you were coming. And look around. What do you notice?_

Chara looked around.

- _I don’t see anything._

- _Precisely. Where are all the workers? The core should be…busy._

There was a sudden flash in their head, a jumble of vague half-memories. For a moment they were shorter, looking up at a monster with an indistinct face as something was put on their head. In the background was a hum of purposeful activity.

_“Here’s a hard-hat, kiddo! Can’t let anything bad happen to you here, your parents would kill me! Now, on to the grand tour!”_

Chara blinked and the memory faded.

- _M-maybe they’ve been evacuated?_

- _Maybe. Chara, I have an idea to find the way out, but I don’t think you’ll like it._

- _Aw shit. OK Voice, what is it?_

- _Well you know the soldiers you can hear, right? They’re blocking off a few paths. I think THAT path is the way out of the core. We’re going to have to look for fights. Unless we can find enemies, we’ll never find the way out of here._

- _Are you NUTS?_

- _Got any better ideas? Come on, Chara. You know how good you’re getting at defusing situations. Just talk them down and run._

Chara scowled, but Voice had a point. They swore they were going in circles on their own.  
Throwing stealthy caution to the wind, they pulled away from the wall and began strutting down the path, hoping they looked bolder than they felt. 

“Hey! You!”

Their soul swung out into the muggy air. Three soldiers glowered at them. Three very, very tiny soldiers. Chara almost laughed, until they saw the look in their eyes.

- _Here we go. Voice, gimme a rundown._

- _It’s a triple threat! Final Froggit, Whimsalot and Astigmatism! Good luck, Chara, which one first?_

- _The frog. I saw lots of those in the ruins, I know how to deal with them._

- _Compliment, threaten or mystify._

“Uh…I…like your armour?”

The Froggit bowed its head as if it understood them perfectly, spiny helmet gleaming in the light. It was not the right choice, as all three pooled their magic and all hell broke loose. Magic attacks swarmed them, glowing moths and flies and orbs. 

Through the chaos, there was a pattern, Chara keeping their soul close to them as they ducked and whirled. The attacks passed through their physical form with merely a tingle, but despite their best efforts a spinning moth scraped their soul. Chara winced but carried on. The wound was small.

- _Try mystify! Do something mysterious!_

Chara looked the Froggit square in the eye and held up their hands. It was a trick they’d seen someone do in the school yard, holding their fingers in a way that looked as though they were removing their own thumb. The frogs eyebrows went up in surprise and it croaked. With a deep bow, it backed out of the fight.

- _Final Froggit realizes there is more to this world._

Chara turned towards the next one. The maze of attacks way slightly easier now the Froggit sat off a ways, watching impassively. All they had to do was watch the placement of the orbs and stay in the centre of the ring of moths. The Astigmatism glared at them and bared a mouth (eye?) ful of teeth.

“Pick on me! Go on!” it rasped.

- _Gimme the eye thing._

- _Pick on, don’t pick on or challenge._

They watched it closely. In a way it reminded them of how they acted back on the schoolyard, hunched and angry, willing someone, anyone to fight them. Did it want them to pick on them or show mercy? Was it aching for an argument or compassion? Chara crossed their fingers and guessed.

“Hey stupid! Here’s a new concept for you, it’s called depth perception!”

To their surprise, the leer became a genuine grin.

“That’s right! You get it!”

The Astigmatism backed out. Now only the Whimsalot was left. It turned a helmeted face towards them. There was a whisper, on the edge of hearing.

“I’ve made my choice. No regrets…”

- _Usual options for whimsum, but theres a new one. Pray._

Looking in the haunted eyes peering out from the visor, Chara knew this one would not turn and run like its cowardly brethren. Slowly, they sank to their knees. Chara had never been religious in the slightest, and they spun their mind desperately to think of a deity they thought might be remotely appropriate. 

Ah…

“Angel of monsters, please keep me safe. I’m alone and scared…” Peeking from the corner of one eye, they saw the Whimsalot lower its little spear.

- _Whimsalot remembers it’s conscience._

Little wings blurring, the monster bowed.

“Take heart. Be bold.” it whispered, before it and its squad vanished into the Core.

- _Path is clear. Think you need to heal up?_

Chara breathed out and focused. After having their soul yanked out of their chest so often, they could do it themselves now. Red light sent flickering shadows through the corridor as they squinted at it.

- _Nah. It’s not too badly damaged. I’ll be fine._

- _Suit yourself. The path is open, better get moving._

Spiraling paths led them a merry dance. They couldn’t hear any soldiers to orientate themselves, and all the corridors looked identical. A broken pipe offered a solution as they snapped off a piece of copper, etching the path as they continued. It helped with preventing backtracking, but the identical walls put their head in a spin and the reek of ozone and electricity burned their nostrils.

It was almost a relief to hear the heavy thumping of boots behind them. Almost.

“ _Found you._ ”

Raw panic seared them to their very core as they heard Alphys snarl in triumph. Instinct kicked in and they took to their heels, her roar of frustration spurring them on as they darted through endless corridors, left, right, left again, on and on and-

Dead end.

“Ooh noooo…” Chara moaned in despair, as the clang of her metal boots grew louder.

“Seven.” Alphys hissed. “That’s how many human souls we need to break the barrier. With the power of seven souls, our Queen will become a goddess. She will shatter the barrier and take the surface back from humanity. She will give them back the centuries of suffering and pain we have endured. We have six. Understand, human? You are the last one we need. Give up your soul, or I tear it from your body!” 

Chara pressed their back to the steel wall, knees like jelly as the sentinel bore down on them, axe spluttering to life in her hand…

Off the little hallway Chara knew they couldn’t reach in time came the pattering of bony feet. Wings burst into the hallway.

“Wow! I can’t believe it! I’m gonna get a ringside seat to Alphys beating up bad guys!”

He paused, and looked from Alphys, axe in hand, to Chara backed up and trembling.

“Wait…Who’s she fighting again?”

Alphys vanished the axe and glared murderously at Chara, before grabbing Wings by the scruff of his poncho and dragging him away out of sight. The last thing they saw before he was pulled away was a plaintive signing of:

“You won’t tell my parents, will you?”

The clang of her boots faded into the distance, and Chara let themselves breathe out.

- _Holy shit…_

- _That was too close._

Hands shaking, they hurried off down the path Wings had emerged from.

They’d lost their bearings during the chase, wandering aimlessly about until they hit a cross roads. Chara flipped a coin.

“Left it is, then.”

They walked along, alert and tense and ready for anything-

“Human! Stop right where you are!”

“Oh jeez.”

A titan blocked the path, mace clutched in one massive hand. Behind them a giggling little monster magician poked its head out from behind one massive leg. Chara felt the tug on their soul with weary resignation.

- _Knight Knight and Madjick attack!_

- _Gonna go for the little guy first. He’s a magic user._

- _Stare, clear mind or talk._

Not much to go on, Chara mused, as the attack began. Madjicks swinging orbs whirled past with a sinister buzz as the huge knight called the sun into her hands, tiny shards of light spinning out in a spiral. 

The magician seemed to be talking, but nothing that made sense. The flood of gibberish confused them, left them reeling and dizzy. Breathing out, they crossed their arms and glowered at the spinning, eye like orbs that bounced around the battlefield. They wobbled under Chara’s gaze and fizzled out. Madjick whimpered silently and scurried away.

- _Gimme the big knight._

Waiting patiently, Knight Knight spun her deadly mace in readiness. Chara swallowed.

- _Little help?_

- _My advice? Try singing to her. I don’t know why, I just feel thats the right step._

Chara racked their memory for a good lullaby, something to try out. The memory rose up, still fresh and recent and bright.

“Si re si re si reee…”

Voice trembling, they sang Shyrens song, as softly and quietly as they dared. To their shock, the massive head began to droop. When she attacked, her mace swings were slow, graceless. Chara could dodge with ease.

“Si fa si fa so fa so miii…”

Knight Knight staggered, dropping down to one knee. Her bullets moved sluggishly, falling to the floor and crackling out into spinning motes.

- _Knight Knight closes her eyes for a bit._

“Mi so mi so mi sooo…”

The room shook as she crashed to the floor.

Sound asleep.

- _Good work! Now lets get out of here!_

From here the doorway wasn’t easy to find, opening out onto a walkway over Hotlands Lava pits. Down below they saw blocks of ice dropping off a conveyor belt, steam rising in billowing clouds. 

- _Must be how they keep the place cool. Well, lets get this over with, Voice. Maybe if we’re quick we can sneak past her._

Breathing in, they trotted out over the walkway. A hot breeze battered them from some unknown source.

A warble sounded behind them, a sound they were recognizing as Wings strange language. They turned. He stood on the other end of the walkway, fidgeting with his fingers and not looking them in the eye.

“Hey Wings. I hope you aren’t in too much trouble with Alphys.”

He said nothing.

“Wings?”

Big eye sockets stared back, dark and full of reproach.

“Chara...um...Alphys, she said...that...are you...are you really a human?”

Ah.

So that was how it ended.

It had been fun having friends their own age.

They looked down, clenching their fists.

“Yeah...”

“I...guess this means I have to hate you, right?”

“Whatever.”

Wings toyed with the edge of his poncho.

“Can you...can you maybe say something mean? So I can hate you? It’s a lot harder then I thought.”

Chara said nothing. They couldn’t think of anything to say. It had been so much fun, hanging out with Wings. And they’d ruined it. Just by existing. Just like always.

“OK. I guess I will. You’re...you’re stupid!” His face fell. “Aww jeez...that was really mean. I feel bad now. Sorry, I guess I’m not good at this...man, I’m a jerk. I’m just gonna go home. Sorry, Chara. I wish we could have been friends.”

Later, Chara remembered this as one of the clearest memories in the underground, perfect frozen snapshots of horror as a steam vent went off right next to the child. Wings staggered, arms waving as he was blown off course...and his feet slipped off the slick metal.

“WINGS!”

A flailing hand grabbed the walkway, warbly screams filling the air like the cries of a dying baby bird. Chara registered the clatter of metal and Alphys’ triumphant hiss, but it was distant, unimportant. The hot metal of the walkway burned their knees as they dropped to the floor, hands reaching for the screaming child.

“Take my hand!”

Smooth bone took their hand in a vice like grip as Chara pulled with all their strength, the boy almost weightless in their arms. It seemed an age before both his legs were on solid ground, and his screaming died away to panicked sobbing. Chara realized they hadn’t breathed since he’d fallen, and drew in a lungful of searing air, head spinning.

“Hey, don’t be a crybaby, OK? You’re still alive, aren’t you?” They muttered gruffly, rubbing his back. It probably wasn’t what you were supposed to say in this scenario, but Chara was damned if they knew the proper response.

A shadow fell over them. Oh yeah.

They closed their eyes and bowed their head. They were too dizzy to run, too shaky with adrenaline to even stand up. They were well and truly caught...

Nothing happened. They risked opening their eyes.

Trembling with fear and determination, Wings had staggered to his feet, blocking the way as he raised his tiny fists into a fighting stance and stared down the armour clad warrior in silent defiance. The captain looked from him to Chara and back again, before snorting angrily and stomping off.

“You...you did it! You scared her off!”

Wings helped them to their feet.

“Well sure! You saved me, so I saved you! Listen...I’m sorry about before. I was just always told humans were mean and dangerous. But you guys are cool! I’m really glad I met you, Chara. You’re a good friend.”

A warmth chased away the last of the shakes. There was nothing in those sockets but open honesty. Someone out there really did care about them...

“I’m...I’m glad I met you too, Wings. But...I have to head on up, through the barrier. I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again.”

“That’s OK! We’ll both still know we’re friends, even if we can’t see each other! And someday we’ll be free and I can come visit you and hang out! And you can show me the surface!”

Chara looked into his hopeful face and just couldn’t find it in themselves to lie.

“Sure, buddy. It’s a deal.”

“Hooray! Aw jeez, I gotta go. My moms are gonna be so mad at me. Someday soon, right?”

“Someday soon.”

“Bye, Chara!”

With one last wave, he was out of sight. They watched the black and white poncho until steam swallowed it up.

A determination point glowed at the doorway. They knew Alphys would be beyond. The Core was a rats nest of pathways, leading anywhere. They let determination fill them up.

- _The wind is howling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	23. Alphys the Alpha

The door slammed shut behind them and Chara yelped as blackness slammed down like a curtain. Slowly, the lights rose.

Standing like a titan in the far exit, the Captain of the Royal guard raised her head, steel gleaming.

“So…the seventh soul finally appears. Do you understand, Human? Do you have ANY knowledge of how much that final soul means to us? To all of us! Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. We will wipe the stain of humanity from the surface and build a new world on the ashes. But first, as is our custom, I will tell you the tragic tale of monster kind. Long, long ago…You know what? SCREW IT!”

Her axe spluttered into life in her hands.

“Why should I tell that story, when you’re about to DIE? HRAAAAAAAGH!”

Alphys ripped off her helm and hissed in triumph. Yellow scales glittered like coins. She looked like a bearded dragon that had started eating red meat and working out, all spines and fangs and a single, glittering eye. Something had clawed out the other, leaving deep scars across it.

“You! You stand in the way of monsterkinds hopes and dreams! Undynes history documentaries made me think humans were cool, with their giant monsters and magical swords-women, but YOU? You’re just a coward!” A mocking laugh echoed through the room. “Hiding behind that kid so he could do all the work for you! Pathetic. And that goody two shoes crap? Hah! ’Ooh, look at me, I’m being soooo nice and sweet!’ Know what would be more helpful? _If you were dead._ Your existence is an affront! A crime! Your life stands between us and the open sky! Even now I feel every-ones hearts beating as one! We’ve been waiting our whole lives for this moment! Now, human. Lets end this. Right here, right now! I’ll show you just how determined monsters can be! Human, ENGUARDE!”

She yanked at Chara’s soul with a suddenness that hurt, slashing her claws upwards in a complex motion. Coldness gripped Chara’s feet as their soul flashed green.

“As long as you’re green, you can’t escape! Unless you learn to face the danger head-on! Just as a token of my honour…” She summoned something and threw it before Chara could dodge. “Catch!”

The shield was heavier then it looked, and Chara’s arms bowed beneath the weight.

_-ShitshitshitshitshitVOICEHELPME._

_-OK. Lets think. She’s waiting for us to move first, we’re still under the rules of monster combat. We have time. So what do we know about her? I know we can plead or challenge her._

_-She won’t give mercy._

_-No. She won’t. However, from what I’ve seen from her, uh…dramatic speech, she’s prideful, over-excitable. A bit like Sans, but, uh…murdery. Maybe if we challenge her, we can throw her off, make her so angry she makes mistakes._

“Hey worm-breath! Nice armour! I didn’t know rust was in season! I can see why you gotta use glow-sticks to fight if you’re too broke to afford anything better!”

Her eye blazed and she roared, axes spinning from her hands in a flurry they couldn’t hope to avoid, striking and slashing and ripping at their soul with no way to avoid and no hope of blocking. 

They felt their soul give, collapsing in on itself like a rotten fruit. Icy cold gripped them, they couldn’t move couldn’t breathe couldn’t think they were falling, screaming with no one to hear them.

As they sank into black like a stone, the last thing they heard was Voice.

_-Well, I’ve been wrong before…_

….

They floated in black, surrounding them like thick water. It was still. Dark. Peaceful. 

Terrifying.

Slowly they sank, as if through treacle, limbs like cement as the darkness beyond worlds claimed them, swallowing them in silence. 

No.

Words, floating like little bubbles in the stillness. A woman's voice, calling them softly.

_”Frisk! You cannot give up just yet! You are the future of humans and monsters! You are our hope!”_

Chara latched onto the words. They weren’t for them, they didn’t know the name, but they were a beacon in the endless night. They surged forwards, the sound becoming light. Clear, golden light. A sparkling point.

A determination point.

Determination filled them, a burning desire to live. The chilling void sang to them beguilingly, promising peace and rest and calm. They turned their back on the darkness and stared into the points light, stared until it burned, it blinded them. The light grew until it filled their vision, filled the world. Light was everything. They were the light.

Life struck them like cold water to the face and they staggered on shaky legs, feeling the heat of the core where once had been the icy cold of death. It was too much. Clinging to the doorway, they let their legs give out as they buried their face in their knees, sobbing in terror.

_-Chara?_

_-I died! I died I diedIdied-!_

_-Breathe, Chara. Can you breathe for me?_

There was a spot on their apron, some little burn mark. Chara stared at it as if it was the most important thing in the world. Clenching their fists, they forced themself to breathe slow.

_-What can you feel, Chara? What’s right here in this moment?_

_-Heat. It’s muggy. It smells like lightning, and this apron is scratchy. There’s a spot on it-_

As they ran through the list, they felt their heartbeat slowly easing down, breath less ragged.

_-Voice….I died…I really died…_

_-That was…strange. It was like something turned back the clock. It’s all a bit weird for me, what do you remember?_

_-I remember…determination. And there was a voice, like it was calling for someone._

_-Who?_

_-No one I knew._

Chara looked back towards the door and curled up tighter.

_-I don’t want to go back in there._

_-Where else can we go?_

Chara sat for a while, rubbing at the goose-flesh on their arms before swallowing and forcing themselves to their feet.

_-Lets maybe not try that tactic again. We’ll just…I dunno, keep sparing her? We can’t fight her, she’s all armoured. Maybe…she’ll get bored? She’ll quit? I dunno…I just wanna get to Toriel._

_-Stay determined._

They stepped back into the room.

“So…the seventh soul finally appears. Do you- That expression on your face…as if you’ve heard me say this once before…strange. No matter! That just means I can take your soul sooner!”

Chara caught the shield Alphys tossed them.

“Stand your ground!”

Alphys gestured and green seeped back into their soul. They tried to move their feet and found them unable to. They could twist at the waist, but everything below their knees stood frozen.

They took a steadying breath and looked Alphys dead in her one glittering eye, shrugging to wordlessly indicate they wanted to forfeit their move.

“So, you won’t fight back, eh? Always knew humans were cowards!”

Alphys’ insults stung, but Chara had weathered worse, crouching low behind their shield and preparing for the worst.

Her axes swung slower this time, still terrifyingly fast, but now Chara had breathing room to twist and block them. The shield rattled and shook in their hands under the blows, Chara’s fingers growing numb, but they held on. 

Her turn ended, Alphys gave Chara an expectant look.

“Go on, human! Show me the power I know you possess! I’ve seen enough documentaries! I await your massive sword and magical transformations, it will be a magnificent battle!”

Chara dug the sea tea out of their bag and quickly sculled it down, the sugary drink giving them a jittery rush of energy.

“OK, I’m ready.” They held up the shield again and Alphys snarled.

“Pitiful. I was really looking forward to this…”

More axes clanged against the shield. Chara moving quicker than before. The sea tea tingled in their bloodstream, like the energy drinks they’d shoplifted once but without the nagging headache caffeine gave them. They moved in fast, confident motions, trying to keep their breathing steady as Alphys snarled.

They felt the coldness in their feet slowly melting away as they skipped their turn.

_-The spell is wearing off, Voice!_

_-We’ll have a chance to act once it does. What are your plans?_

_-Uh…_

They’d been distracted. Three axes in quick succession shattered against their soul as they panicked and tried to get their shield in place. It flickered softly as Chara wheezed, feeling the sickening chill creeping in again.

“Hahah! Not so strong now, are you, human? Go on, I know what comes next! You’ll pull a hitherto unrevealed power out of hiding and unleash a furious attack! Go on! Do it! Gave me a challenge!”

Wheezing, leaning on their shield, Chara slowly reached into their bag and ate a pretzel. They shook the cinnamon sugar off their fingers and raised the shield again.

“Please, just let me go. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I just want to see the queen.”

“OH COME ON! I’ve been waiting my whole LIFE to see a human fall down! All I’ve ever wanted to do was battle one in honourable combat and THIS is who the humans send? FIGHT ME!”

They could twitch their toes now, but nowhere near fast enough for their liking. Golden axes shone in Alphys’ hand now, and Chara braced as usual only to scream in shock as they reversed their course without warning and attacked from the other side. They barely got the shield up in time.

“Behold my surprise attack, human!” She posed dramatically against the lights. “Surely THIS will goad you into unleashing your hidden powers!”

Chara felt like they were going to wet themselves. It was growing increasingly clear there was no talking or sparing their way out of this. There was no way forward as she blocked the doorway, but they’d come too far to back out and run away now.

_-Voice…help me._

_-There is always a solution if you stay calm and just think._

_-SHE HAS AXES._

_-OK…Uh…OK um…try and think outside the box. We can’t beat her in combat, she’s more interested in showing off. But there HAS to be a solution to this. We got past everyone else without violence. This is a place where the rules of the surface don’t have to apply. We don’t NEED violence. Just breathe and think._

It was their turn. Shaking and tired, Chara looked around desperately. The last of the green magic trickled away. They were free to move safely. But where could they move to? The overhead lights glittered off Alphys’ scales as she tossed her head impatiently and hissed.

Her scales. 

Something in Chara’s head began kicking and screaming, a snatch of something from science lessons they’d been too hungry to focus on right. Something about reptiles. Alphys was a reptile. Reptiles, something about them was different to mammals. Something about warmth? They did something different with warmth, didn’t they? 

Miles and miles of rock stood between them and sunshine, but the clouds parted in Chara’s head anyway.

Reptiles couldn’t make their own heat.

They raised their head, looked her dead in they eye, took a deep breath…

Dropped the shield and ran like hell.

Her roar of fury shook the room as Chara sprinted back out into the core, following the trail of scratches they’d left behind as the heavy thump of steel boots followed them like a curse. An axe parted their hair as Alphys screamed after them.

“COWARD!”

The elevator shimmered through the heat haze ahead, Chara bolting through the doors and repeatedly slamming the Close Doors button. Chara punched the button for the ground floor into Hotland. Slowly, sloooowly, the doors ground shut as Alphys grew closer and closer.

There was a muffled thud as she ran into the closed doors.

“Hah!”

The elevator trembled. There was silence for a while. Then it trembled again.

An axe blade punched through the ceiling.

Slumped against the shaking floor, back flat against the wall as the elevator ground slowly downwards, Chara could only stare in frozen horror as gash after gash was ripped into the metal ceiling.

The elevator suddenly screeched to a halt, the doors sliding open. The smoke monster outside looked up from their cup of coffee, saw the terrified child, the axe blade punching through the roof, and quietly shut the door without a word. The elevator continued.

“I’ve got you now, human!”

The steel now looked like lace, Alphys peeling back the torn metal and forcing her way through it. Metal screamed against metal as her armour slowed her down, allowing Chara time enough to sprint through the doors as the elevator finally opened out near the entrance to Hotland.

The crash of Alphys freeing herself lent wings to their feet, breath coming in ragged pants as they dived down the path to the river-person.

“Where would you like to go today?”

“Snowdin! I need to get to Snowdin!”

“Climb aboard then, and we will be off.”

They scrambled aboard the little boat, previous misgivings about the pilot thrown to the wind as they heard Alphys’ heavy tread on the hard packed earth.

The boat-person hummed as they set off at a fast clip.

“Tra la la. Pity the monster outside time.”

“What?”

“Tra la la…”

Somewhere in the distance there was a splash, and Chara groaned as they saw the boats lantern reflected on gleaming metal. Of course she could swim…

Claws latched onto age-darkened wood as Alphys roared in triumph and began to haul herself aboard.

There was a noise like the biggest ruler in the world set against the universe and twanged. Alphys flew backwards into the dark river.

“Tra la la. Please do not fight on my boat.”

Alphys hissed like a crocodile but hung back, stalking the boat as it sailed down the dark, glittering caverns of waterfall. Chara could see her eyes poking above the water and marveled at the sheer strength she must have to keep afloat with so much metal on her, much less match the speedy little boats pace.

The air grew colder, tiny chunks of ice floating in the river.

“Tra la la. We are approaching Snowdin town docks. A warm heart is a good start, but a coat is recommended.”

Chara jumped off the boat before it docked fully, stumbling as they hit dry land but recovering swiftly and pushing past the workers at the docks. The big burly wolf that cut up ice blocks all day growled a query as they passed, but Chara ignored it. There was the shocked yelping of monsters and the crunch of snow behind them.

“Stop! By order of the royal guard I demand you stop!”

Chara had gotten to know the tiny town intimately during their stay with the brothers, dashing down side streets and taking any short-cut they could reach, bursting out into the bright town square. A brief glance behind them sent their heart soaring in their chest as they saw Alphys was lagging significantly. Sending presents and decorations scattering, they took a flying jump and scrabbled up into the big trees branches, rapidly climbing up out of claw height.

“I’ve got you now, human! C-caught like…a r-rat in a trap.”

She started climbing up after them, powerful claws slow and sluggish. Ice crystals were forming where her wet armour froze in the chilly air.

“N-nowhere you can…run…”

Her claws slipped on an icy branch and she flailed with un-captain like desperation to maintain her hold.

“Come d-down…and face…my…wrath…”

Her claws gave out. With an earth-shaking thud, she crashed down to the snowy ground.

This time they didn’t even need Voices gentle prompting. They were getting better at this, better at giving small kindnesses even if there was no chance they would be repaid. Dropping down as well they burst into the skeleton brothers house, dashed upstairs and hauled the blankets off Sans’s race-car bed. 

By the time they arrived back at the tree the crowd was already tossing jackets over her, all talking at once.

“Move away! I have blankets!”

They scattered and Chara threw the blanket over her shaking shoulders. There was magic woven into the fabric, keeping them beautifully warm. Soon her eyes began to twitch as the ice melted off her. Slowly, she arose, staggering to her feet as she clutched the blanket like a life-line. Chara realized now that Alphys wasn’t terribly tall. She was only slightly taller than Chara herself. She’d _stood_ tall, but shorn of her fiery gaze she looked far less intimidating.

Alphys looked around, her gaze falling on Chara, still breathing heavily. Her gaze flicked from the blanket to Chara’s face, her question clear.

_You?_

Chara nodded. The confusion only deepened in Alphys’ eyes, the unspoken question one Chara knew well, one they’d been asking since they came here.

_Why are you being so nice to me?_

Expecting any minute for Alphys to draw her axe and attack, but too tired to run, they squeezed their eyes shut and waited for retribution.

There was only the fading crunch of snow as Alphys turned and walked away through the watching crowd.

Their legs gave way and they slumped down against the ancient tree trunk.

“Thank fuck…”

They let the inn-keeper bunny help them to their feet, quietly dodging her questions as they staggered towards Muffets. After they day they’d had, they’d damn well earned that hot chocolate…


	24. Hell of a hangout.

They made their way back to the river person, take-away cup of hot chocolate warming their frozen hands as they slumped on the bottom of the boat and listened to their gentle humming. Crystals like stars passed overhead, soft breeze ruffling their hair. It was peaceful and calm.

Next to them, dangling intangible legs off the side of the boat into the water, Voice hummed along. 

_-I think I remember riding this boat. A long time ago._

_-Really? How long ago was that?_

_-I don’t remember. It was a LONG time ago. Maybe decades. Maybe even a hundred years._

Chara squinted closer. Even approaching solidity, it was hard to say what Voice was. They were humanoid shaped, but that wasn’t any indication of species. So were the skeleton brothers. Face and hands were just a staticky blur, all clues as to what they were gone. Chara’s current running theory was they were some kind of monster ghost, like Hapstablook. A very old one, maybe, lost and alone. It wasn’t a good theory, but it was the only one they had.

_-Were they always this weird?_

_-Weirder._

Chara giggled out loud, and the river person turned their head gently.

“My humming brings joy. I am content with this.”

They finished up the hot chocolate and relaxed, trailing fingers in the water as blind, bone white fish ghosted past their hands.

“Tra la la! We are in Hotland. Take care not to fall. It is a _long_ way down.”

They were thankful all the elevators were working now, freeing them from the long trek. They rode it all the way up to the entrance to the Core, stuffing their sweater and scarf back into their backpack and re-adjusting their apron.

Heat struck them in a wave and they grimaced as the doors opened. They planned to go past Alphys’ house at a sprint, but before they could take off-

“Human!”

Their heartrate skyrocketed, before they recognized the voice.

“Hiya Sans!”

The cheerful skeleton waved them over to-

Oh.

Chara swallowed.

Alphys’ house. It loomed like the beast it resembled, the flickering shadows of Hotland making it look alive. Someone inside was playing the violin. Either that or intricately torturing a cat.

“Uh…I’m kinda…busy right now…”

“Surely you can’t be too busy to hang with your best and coolest bud! Besides, you did say you were going to spread out your friend energy more! And Alphys is the most energetic friend I know!”

“I’m not so sure this is a good idea…”

“Nonsense! It’s one of my ideas, and my ideas are always great! The Magnificent Sans knows what he’s doing! Just follow my lead!”

They gave up and crouched behind him as he banged on the door. The last note died, after a long illness, and Chara heard footsteps.

“Don’t worry, dear friend. I brought a gift! Nothing makes friendship go smoother then gifts given with loving intent! She loves these!”

He held up what looked suspiciously like a bone in wrapping paper.

Chills slid down Chara’s spine as the teeth shaped door slid open like a roaring mouth.

“Sans! How ya doin’? Here for your one on one training sessions?”

“I sure am! And I brought a friend too!”

“Oh, you made a new friend! Heck yeah, that’s my boy! Let’s see ‘em! A friend of yours is a friend of mine!”

“No, wait, Sans…” Chara whispered pleadingly. He was already stepping aside.

“Hey! It’s nice to…meet…you…”

Chara cracked an eye open and cautiously looked into her stony face. Her eye flickered from Sans to Chara and back, before she snarled softly.

“Why don’t…you both…come inside…” she hissed, as if she had to fight the words out. Sans carefully wiped his feet and merrily traipsed inside. Knees knocking, Chara followed.

They stepped into the kitchen. It was surprisingly even inside, neither too cool nor too hot. A large rock occupied one corner, heat lamp blasting over it. Manga was stacked neatly nearby with military precision. The whole place was neat, sink and fridge gleaming, table polished, everything where it should be. A violin gleamed on its stand near the window. They could see a door near the back, likely leading to a bedroom. It would have been a cozy little nook. If the atmosphere hadn’t been as cold as steel.

Sans, oblivious to Alphys murderous expression, held up the neatly wrapped bone.

“Here, Alphys! My friend got you a gift, all on their own! See?”

He held up the present and Alphys blinked.

“Uh, thanks…I’ll put this with the others.”

She opened a drawer that was filled to brimming with identical gifts and placed it inside. The line of her shoulders was tense. Turning back to Sans, Alphys made a point of not looking at Chara, her grin slightly desperate.

“So! We training or what, tough guy?”

 

Sans clapped a hand to his forehead in an exaggerated manner.

“Oh no! I completely forgot I have to do a thing in a place! I’ll have to train another time! So long, Alphys! You two have fun!”

“Sans, wait!” Chara cried. “At least take your-” He was already sailing through the window. Chara winced at the merry tinkle of broken glass. “-scarf…”

The two stared out the broken window in stunned silence, before her head snapped around, hackles raised in a snarl.

“So. You return. Here to mock me? Make fun of me? Rub your victory in my face?”

“No!”

“You expect me to believe a humans lies? Why else would you be here! Unless…” She barked out a mocking laugh. “You really expect me to be friends with you? Is that it?”

Knees knocking, sweat rolling down their back, Chara gave Alphys a sickly grin. 

“S-sure?”

She snorted _exactly_ like an anime character.

“Tch…you really think I’ll be friends with _you?_ ” She leaned forward, eyes burning with anger, bravado and…something familiar. “I’d never be friends with the likes of _you_ , human. If you weren’t a guest in my house I swear by the angel you’d be _paste_. You’re the enemy of all our hopes and dreams. Now get out of my-”

Broken glass tinkled outside and Sans poked his skull through the broken window, a calculating glint in his eye.

“That’s a pity, human. I really thought Alphys might be friends with you. Well, if she isn’t up to the challenge, that’s fine I suppose. We all have our limits.”

“ _LIMITS?!_ Now look here you calcium laden clod, I am Alphys, royal guard and hope of all monsters, there is NOTHING I cannot do! No, you get right back here, mister! Hey, I’m talking to you!”

Sans had already left.

“So. He thinks I can’t be friends with you. That I lack the courage, the will-power, the determination! _Well he’s wrong._ Human, know this. After today, we will not just be friends…” She leaned forward, yellow eye glinting fiercely. “We’re going to be _besties…_ ”

And suddenly she was all smiles and syrupy sweet razor blades.

“Take a seat, _bestie_. I’ll get us something to drink. What do you take?”

Chara eased themselves nervously onto the polished chair and squinted at the boxes stacked on the kitchen bench.

- _Voice? I need help here. One wrong move and I’m dead. I don’t know anything about stuff like this._

- _I got this. Go for tea, its the blatantly correct option. Everythings better with tea._

Chara tried to get a closer look at the boxes, rising from their seat slightly to get a closer look.

BANG.

They squeaked as an axe split the table. 

“ _I. Said. Sit._ ” In a much nicer tone, she started pointing out tea labels.

“We have earl grey, breakfast, chai, strawberry and golden flower.”

- _Oh, she has golden flower tea. That’s really nice when made well._

“Golden flower tea please, Ma’am.”

“Coming right up!” she trilled. “And please, call me Alphys.”

Chara took some steadying breaths as Alphys busied herself with the tea things.

“Nearly ready!” she called over her shoulder. “How many sugars?”

Chara listened carefully to Voices suggestion.

“Two, please.”

“Alrighty! Here we are, bestie! Two nice hot mugs of tea!”

She placed a steaming cup in front of them, Chara noting her own cup was shaped like a dragons head.

“I said, _drink. Up._ ” Alphys snarled, jolting them from their thoughts. They took a rapid swig, wincing as they burned their tongue on the hot tea. Besides that, though, it wasn’t half bad. It was delicate and mellow, with a gentle hint of spices. Voice shrugged.

- _Slightly over-sweetened. She has a generous hand with sugar._

Silence fell, thick and cloying and awkward. Gazes darted around, looking anywhere but each other. On the off chance their eyes met, they would rapidly look away and fidget. There was something familiar about the tense way Alphys held herself that had Chara watching her closely out of the corner of their eye. Something they’d seen before…

They adjusted slightly to stretch out a sore muscle and Alphys flinched. Just a little, just for a moment. But Chara saw, and in that moment, Chara knew.

Alphys was afraid of them.

They looked closer and saw them-self, snarling in anger in the hopes no one would see the fear. Her rage was a front to hide the fact this tiny human child terrified her. Chara relaxed slightly, making sure to keep both hands where she could see them, keeping their movements slow and careful as they took another swig of tea.

Alphys broke the silence first.

“Y’know…It’s funny you chose that tea.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Queen Toriel likes it too. Strange…you sort of remind me of her. Yer both dorks!” She cackled and Chara scowled. “Well. Kinda.”

Another silence, slightly softer and contemplative. Alphys fiddled with her spoon.

“I was a pretty hot headed kid, back in the day. Can you believe that?”

Chara refused to comment.

“I was the smallest kid, y’see. Had a whole lot to prove. One time, to try and prove to everyone I was the strongest, I tried to challenge Toriel. Whoof, did that end quickly. I didn’t even have a hope. I was so humiliated, so angry at myself…and she just smiled at me and said “Pardon me, little one, but would you like me to teach you how to fight properly?” I said yes, and from then on, she trained me. One day during practice, I finally knocked her down! Flat on her back! But I didn’t feel triumphant about it…I just felt terrible. But she wasn’t angry at all, she had this huge goofy smile on her face! She was so proud of me!” 

Her face was beaming with remembered pride. She caught Charas look and coughed awkwardly. 

“So, uh. Anyway. She kept training me, and look at me now. Captain of the royal guard! Now I train dorks to fight! Like, uh…Sans.”

She glanced around guiltily.

“Look, between you and me, I…jeez, I don’t think I can let him join the guard. Not that he’s a weakling. I suspect he might even be stronger than me if he really puts himself to it! He’s just…too sweet and nice! He was supposed to capture you and he wound up making friends with you instead! He’d get killed out there! I could never look myself in the face again if anything happened to him…”

Chara put their tea cup down slowly, anger bubbling in their chest. It was suicide, a fools errand, but they rushed in regardless. They’d never had someone to stick up for before and godammit they’d go to the trenches for Sans.

“That’s horrible! How can you lie to him like that!”

Alphys looked up in stunned shock as Chara put both hands flat on the broken table and leaned forwards.

“Sans is your friend, he trusts you! What kind of friend lies like that? He’s not some precious baby! If you just told him like an honest person, he’d be upset but I’m sure he’d get over it! And it wouldn’t hurt as much as him finding out his best friend is LYING to him!”

Alphys blinked in the face of Chara’s wrath, then much to their shock, squirmed in her seat and looked away. A sore spot had been struck close to home.

“I know…he’s a sweet guy…but I’d only break his heart if I told him he couldn’t.”

“Sans isn’t a baby, Alphys. He can take it.”

She sighed.

“I know…someday I really should…it’s just hard when it’s your best friend, y’know? S’why I’ve been getting him into cooking. Maybe he’ll decide to change career paths on his own-”

She froze, then jumped from worried lizard monster to intimidating soldier in an instant.

“Sans’ cooking lesson! He was supposed to have that with me today! You…nothing has brought me and Sans closer than cooking, so if you have his lesson…we’ll be closer than you ever DREAMED!”

She hissed in triumph and grabbed the scruff of Chara’s jumper, pulling them with a yell from behind the table and over to the kitchen counter.

“Today, we make _macaroni and cheese._ Do you think you have the guts, human?”

Violent death seemed to be on the backburner now, Chara allowing themselves to shrug noncommittally.

“Sure. It’s just pasta.”

“Hoho! So confident! We’ll see how long it lasts!”

- _Jeez lady, this isn’t an anime. It’s fucking pasta._

- _Oh come on, Chara. There’s lots of pasta-bilities for an awesome time, if you see what I’m spaghetting at._

- _We just gotta hope she doesn’t get mad fusilli reasons._

- _Nice._

“Hey! What are you laughing about?”

“Nothing. How about a penne for your thoughts, though?”

Alphys glared briefly.

“Lets begin.”

With a roar, she drove a powerful punch into the wall, some hidden shelf high above dropping ingredients down. Chara saw pasta and a block of cheese but none of the other ingredients seemed to match up with what they thought would be in mac’n’cheese.

“First! Slice your cheese, like so! HRRRAG!”

She summoned an axe and brought it down hard through the cheese. And the chopping block. And the bench. Chara blinked. This was nothing like being plonked in front of the cooking network…

“Oops. Oh well. Now you, human!” A lump of cheese was thrust in front of them and an axe materialized into their hands. Chara sagged under the weight.

“Cut the cheese-stop laughing. Cut the cheese for the sauce! Attack it as if it was your greatest enemy! Summon your passion, your heart, your sheer DETERMINATION!”

Wavering, wobbling back and forth, Chara lifted the axe and let it drop down under its own weight, nicking off a small corner of cheddar and sinking into the wood.

“EXCELLENT! Now, open your pasta like so! ARRRRH!”

She grabbed the bag and dramatically tore it open, the pasta getting mostly in the pot by luck. Dry pasta rattled on the floor around them. She slammed the pot on the stove and turned it on, thrusting a wooden spoon into Chara’s hand.

“Now, stir!”

“But there isn’t any water in-”

“STIR!”

They bent swiftly over the pot, whisking the dry pasta around rapidly even as they muttered about the pointlessness of the task.

“Hotter! Turn the stove hotter! Sear the pasta with the flames of your undying passion!”

The stovetop was sweltering now as Chara obeyed, protesting pointless as Alphys got wrapped up in her excitement.

“How hot does this thing even go?”

“Not hot enough! Move it, I’ll do it!”

Alphys pushed them aside, wrenched the knob over-

And the next few minutes were very busy. There was a confused impression of fire and shouting, and Chara found themselves standing well back from a wall of roaring fire where the bench had been. A sooty Alphys scowled at it.

“Damn. No wonder Sans is so bad at cooking.” She sighed. “Human. I’m sorry. I tried to hang out with you, befriend you…and I failed. My honour is in tatters, my homes in ruins...I guess I just gotta face the facts. Some people just…aren’t meant to be friends.”

Chara shrugged.

“Hey. You tried, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose. Well, if I can’t be friends with you… _Guess I’ll have to fight you again instead._ ”

She drew her axe and roared as Chara yelped and scrabbled back.

“Go on, human! I’m giving you the first blow! Strike me now! Prove your power!”

Balling their trembling fists, Chara swallowed. What to do? Fake her out? Or strike her for real? They had no weapons to use, nothing but skinny ten year old muscle. They’d got so far without hurting anyone, without becoming like their dad. Was this where they were forced to?

Closing their eyes, they pretended to swing wildly, fist bouncing softly off rock hard abs.

Silence fell, punctuated by the soft crackle of fire.

“That’s it? That’s really all you have? Even striking at full power, that’s all you can manage? I thought humans were dangerous, but you…you really don’t want to hurt me.” She dropped her axe. It crackled into yellow sparks on the tiles and faded. “You really are what you look like. A huge nerd with a heart of gold!” She grinned, and it was a proper grin, warm and friendly even with the teeth. “Now lets get the hell out of here, kiddo!”

She paused only to grab a bundle of essentials before leading Chara out through the fire into the heat of Hotland.

“Sorry about your house, Alphys. You got anywhere to stay?”

“May move in with the Serif brothers. Sans’ll bend over backwards to help a friend out.”

“Snowdin? But what about-?”

She grinned and punched Chara lightly on the shoulder.

“Oh yeah, you remember that. That was pretty smart, I gotta say. Nah, it’s fine if I got some warning and bring a coat. Don’t worry about me. We should totally hang out l…later…”

Her face fell, something like grief flickering in her eyes.

“We can’t, though…I had to bring you to the castle. I forgot, got caught up in things…” She refused to look at Chara, placing her belongings in a nearby dimensional box. “By the angel, I made a mistake.” She mumbled. “Got close, got invested…shit…”

She coughed lightly and turned a weak smile to Chara. 

“Hey. I was supposed to drag you to the palace, but…how about I walk you there instead? I trust you not to sprint off.”

“Sure. I don’t mind.”

The walk to the Core elevator was full of heavy silence. Chara and Voice had long since determined that Alphys wasn’t cruel, just hot headed and passionate, and her woeful expression didn’t sit well on a face that should have burned with life. Chara tried to bring up conversation topics, but they just seemed to bounce off. 

They passed the place Alphys had challenged them, axe marks pocking the walls. She smiled weakly at them.

“My finest hour. I’d been looking forward to that battle my entire life…funny, right? Ah well…at least I got to give you a good time before…”

“Before what?” A long corridor of burnished steel stretched before them, footsteps echoing.

“Before the Queen takes your soul.”

“Oh, that’s OK! I wanted to talk to her anyway! I’m gonna ask her if I can stay here instead. I promise not to hurt anyone, and I’ll get old eventually, right? I get a great place to live and you guys get a soul, we all win!”

Alphys shook her head.

“It isn’t that simple, kid. Monsters need hope to survive, and we’ve been down here so long, in the dark…we can’t wait any longer, we won’t. That’s what she promised. She has the weight of all our hopes and dreams on her back, all our hearts beat as one with the hope of her promise to warm them. She can’t just give that up for one child, no matter how kind they are. All our desires, our expectations…poor woman. Besides, she’s expecting you.”

“Oh…” Chara’s heart sank. They were used to being denied their wishes, and simply sighed. “OK then…guess I’ll just dodge past her and get through the barrier.”

The sound of her footsteps stopped suddenly, and Chara looked back to see her stunned face.

“Did…Did no one tell you? Do you really not know?”

“Know what?”

“You can’t…it takes more than just one soul to cross through. You need both a human soul, and a monster soul. Human…if you want to go home…you have to kill Queen Toriel. And she’s never lost a battle. Once you step inside that palace….you’re as good as dead. I’m sorry, human.”

Unable to speak, tears slipping down her snout, Alphys turned and ran, the clang of her boots fading away. Chara stood with their hand on the elevator door, frozen in shock. Everything seemed fragile, washed out, as if the world was ice. Voice stepped closer, and somehow a figure of intangible mist seemed more solid and real than the world around it.

- _Be strong. It’s OK. It’s going to be OK._

Breathing in slowly, deeply, they pulled open the elevator doors. They’d got this far, they could make it a little further. The thought filled them with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the lateness of this updates, it's been really hard to find motivation. I'm still working at it though! Reviews are love!)


	25. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK I'm sorry for how shockingly late this one is, I completely forgot about it. I am still working on it, however!
> 
> Also, a large chunk of this chapter is adapted from an earlier fic of mine, the original inspiration for this entire multi chapter work.
> 
> Thanks for sticking it out for so long!

The elevator ride was long. Too long. Long enough for Chara to stew in their thoughts, hugging themselves tightly as they felt themselves soaring upwards to their fate.

They scowled and sniffled. It wasn’t fair. Just as they’d found a reason to fiercely cling to life, the rug was pulled out from under them. They wanted to live, so bad it burned in them. Finally, after all this time, they wanted to see the world keep turning, and now it could be taken from them.

But could they kill on purpose? Strike someone down with cold intentions?

They didn’t know.

The elevator finally shuddered to a halt, opening up to a neatly masoned little cave. At the end, a house rose from the rock. A very familiar house.

Deja vu tingled down their spine as they took in the little cottage. It looked _exactly_ like Asgores house. The rock used to make it was grey rather than purplish, but the size, the design…

They took a tentative step towards it. No noise came from inside. Slowly, they crept forward, poking their head through the invitingly open doorway. 

_-No one is home._

The inside was the same too. Chara felt that deja vu again as they realized they knew exactly where the kitchen would be. Exactly where the bedrooms were. There was a chain across the entrance to the basement.

It felt colder though. Duller. Emptier. It was tidy and dust free, but a sterile and clinical tidiness. There was no warmth here.

The only sign of life was the kitchen, which felt a lot more lived in. There were traces of flour here and there, a well used cook book sitting on the bench. It smelled invitingly of pie. On the fridge, a little note was attached.

“Greetings! Please, help yourself to anything inside! If you feel the need to talk, I am in the garden!

Her royal majesty, Queen Toriel Dreemur.”

The fridge was stocked with pie, but Chara didn’t feel hungry. The feeling of this place was getting to them, the emptiness of it all.

The grief.

This place stank of loss.

Chara picked up the key dangling from the hook on the wall, guessing it was for the chain. They wanted to get out of this place…

A closer look at the chain revealed another note.

“The keys are in the kitchen and the hallway! 

Her royal majesty, Queen Toriel Dreemur.”

They nodded to themselves and turned to walk down the eerily familiar corridor, noting for the first time the prevalence of big floppy yellow flowers all over the house, splashes of brightness among the dull nothingness. 

They intended to walk past the door. Something stopped them, some flash of impulse. Slowly, they pushed the door open.

It was a childrens bedroom. Clearly no one had been here for years, dust lying thick over everything. Two beds occupied the room, both covered in toys and teddy bears. A richly packed toybox overflowed. Someone had loved those children.

Legs seeming to move by themselves, they explored the room, running gentle fingers over dusty childrens drawings. It didn’t feel wrong to open the wardrobe, part of them feeling like they had to. Voice was silent and curious.

Questing hands found something hard among the soft clothes, and drew out a long stick. It felt strong and solid, aged and seasoned. Signs of long use were scratched into it. A feeling washed over them, an impulse to play. Giggling, they waved the stick around like a sword.

_-It’s a stick. It looks sturdy and well used. Great for games!_

Chara stuck it into the belt loops of their pants. They didn’t know why, but the stick called to them. They didn’t want to leave it behind.

The chest of drawers near one bed was covered in little knick knacks, the kind of thing a curious child would scoop up and keep. One seemed special, placed carefully out of the way. A tiny box. Chara opened it up.

In the dim light, a gold locket shone. Swoopy writing on its surface spelled out “best friends forever!”

They opened it carefully. 

If they were expecting some big revelation, they were disappointed. Some kind of lichen had grown under the glass over the years, obscuring the picture. Chara thought they got a glimpse of white fur and dark hair, before giving up. They went to put it back and stopped. They knew, knew in their heart they had to keep this.

_-It’s a gold locket. Someone really cared for it._

Chara placed it around their neck. It fitted like it was made for them, and they shivered. Carefully, they rested their weight on the closest bed, glancing over at the picture frame glittering on the drawer in the low light. It was old and faded, but Chara could see a family smiling at the camera. There was the suggestion of floppy ears and horns. Chara ran their hand over the soft, dusty comforter.

_-What a comfy bed. If you went to sleep, you might never wake up here._

It was an odd thing for Voice to say, but Chara kept quiet. This whole place made them feel strange. And sad.. This had once been a happy place.

There had been love here.

They rose to their feet and pushed on. A key glimmered on a bookshelf. They took it.

Only one other door stood unlocked, opening into the master bedroom. It was cosy and clean, the only room in the house that felt lived it. A diary lay open on the massive desk, and the eternal nosy parker that was Chara poked their nose into it.

“The human is making its way here. I am close now, I must not let my heart take over. This must be done.”

The flat statement made Chara shiver. The ink was still almost wet.

Quickly, they took another peek around the room. The massive bookshelf was full of books of monster history, walls covered in grey old childs drawings, flowers and monsters and macaroni art. In a drawer they found an old dress, shoddily stitched together by a childs hand. Someone had stored a note next to it.

“For Mrs Mom.”

Something in the note tugged at them, and they smiled. They turned swiftly as a soft noise on the edge of hearing caught their attention, but nothing came bursting in.

Outside Toriels room, a dusty mirror gleamed. Chara peeked into it, and a stranger looked back. No cringing waif, glancing about like a frightened animal. The child in the mirror was filthy and tired, but strong looking, gazing back with clear, steady eyes. They looked taller, braver, ready to take on anything. Chara barely recognized themself.

_-Despite everything, you’ve grown._

Chara smiled, and their reflection smiled too.

_-Chara, we should go. She might come back._

They nodded and turned to leave, freezing as their foot almost came down on a Froggit.

“I-I was just looking!” they stuttered, aware of the locket bumping guiltily against their chest.

“Long ago, a human child fell into the ruins.” it simply said, before hopping away.

“Uh?”

Cowering behind a cabinet, a Whimsum peeked out.

“Injured by their fall, the human cried out for aid.”

It fled, whimpering. Chara realized the house was filling up with monsters, small faces they recognized from the ruins. Myriad eyes stared at them as they passed, snatches of story following them.

“Asriel, the royal prince, heard the humans cries.”

“He carried the injured child back to his home, back to the kingdom of monsters.”

“Over time, the two became best of friends.”

“The King and Queen treated the human child as if they were their own.”

“The Underground was full of hope.” 

They reached the chain to the basement, acutely aware of the pressure of dozens of expectant gazes as they unlocked the chain. Descending into the darkness, they were suddenly aware there were monsters waiting calmly down here as well, forming a strange honour guard as Chara walked past, all telling fragments of the story.

“Then one day, the human became very ill.”

“In their fever, the sick human wanted only one thing.”

“To see the flowers from their village.”

“But we were powerless to help them.”

“The next day…the human died.”

It sounded like a recitation, a tale told again and again, but among the careful tones was grief, smoothed over the years from something sharp and aching to a dull softness, an ache borne so long it was just a part of life. Chara felt suddenly aware of their intrusion on this world, their other-worldliness, like they’d walked into a funeral of someone they didn’t know. They tried to walk faster, to escape the weight of grief, but the monsters were relentless.

“Stricken with grief, Asriel absorbed the humans soul.”

“He transformed into a being with incredible power.”

“With the humans soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier. He carried the humans body into the sunset. Back to the village of the humans. Asriel reached the centre of the village. There he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it. Suddenly, screams rang out. The humans saw Asriel carrying the humans body. They thought that he had killed the child.”

“Stop! I don’t want to hear this any more!”

Hands over their ears, Chara sprinted down the hall that seemed to go on forever, monsters flashing past as the story continued.

“They attacked him with-”

“Striking him with blow after-”

“Despite his power, Asriel refused-”

“Holding the human, he smiled and-”

“Gravely hurt, he stumbled home-”

“He entered the garden and collapsed-”

“His dust spread over-”

“The kingdom fell into-”

“Our rulers had lost two children-”

“STOP IT!!”

“The humans had once again taken-”

“NO MORE, PLEASE!”

“The queen decided-”

“Any human who falls-”

“With enough souls-”

“It’s not long now.”

“Queen Toriel will-”

“You should be smiling-”

“Aren’t you happy?-”

Blinded by their own tears, they tripped and fell, curling in on themselves to block out the world. A soft noise drove them to look up. The little Froggit they’d first encountered at the ruins smiled softly and brushed a damp finger over their eyes, wiping away the tears.

“You’re going to be free.”

Then they were alone again.

Slowly, they hauled themselves into a seated position, taking deep shuddering breaths. Grief and hopelessness and rage at the humans for what they’d done battled in their chest, let out in a big tired sigh.

Opening their eyes, they saw they were on a walkway high above a stone city. Unlike the ruins, the streets far below bustled. Streets were full to bursting with monsters, bold and bright and colourful. The sounds of their chatter floated up to the distant child, reduced to a comforting murmur.

They let it sooth them, before slowly standing up and walking away. A door stood at the end of the tunnel, a gleam of gold shining beyond.

When they stepped into the corridor they froze, arm swinging up over their eyes to block the golden light. As they adjusted, they took in the expanse of gilded marble and sweeping corridors. Chara clenched their fists and breathed out, trying to stop their hands from shaking. 

They could do this.

It was almost over.

A rush of Determination filled them, and they set off.

It was eerily silent bar the echoes of their footfalls. Windows marked by the delta rune sent streams of sunshine onto the golden floor, fake sunshine, but warming and welcome nonetheless.

They saw the door ahead, and quickened their pace.

And a tall shadow stepped from behind a pillar. Clutching the stick to their chest, Chara watched it approach with baited breath. The voice was distorted by echoes when it spoke. Somewhere, a bell chimed.

“So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments you will meet the Queen. Together, you will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now, you will be judged. You will be judged for your every action.”

The figure had stopped. Chara squinted in an attempt to make out the features, but they were standing in the harsh shadow of a pillar, and they couldnt see anything.

“You will be judged for every EXP you've earned. What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for “Execution points”. A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE too, is an acronym. It stands for “Level of Violence”. A way of measuring someones capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself.”

As they spoke, Charas hands began to tremble at the memory of the first monster they had encountered, the little Froggit. They had been so close to striking it down. So close…

“The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt, the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others.”

The shadow stepped forward into the light.

“Papyrus?”

He looked odd without the ever-present cigarette, but the worn orange hoody was as familiar as ever. For a moment, he looked down at the floor, lost in thought. When he looked up, he locked eyes with the small child, caked in filth and dirt, legs shaking with exhaustion.

“But you...You never gained any LOVE. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naïve, just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. No matter the struggles or hardships you faced, you strove to do the right thing.” 

The expression in his eyes was one Chara wasn't familiar with, and it took some time to register.

Pride.

“You refused to hurt anyone. Even when you ran away, you did it with determination. You never gained LOVE, but you gained love. Does that make sense? Maybe not.”

He paused again, dropping his gaze.

“Now, you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. Your actions here will determine the fate of the entire world. If you refuse to fight, Toriel will take your soul and destroy humanity, but if you kill Toriel and go home, monsters will remain trapped underground. What will you do?”

Chara swallowed, throat suddenly thick.

“I...I...” the stick clattered to the floor. “I don't know!” 

Chara had done their best. They had tried so hard to be brave and grown up as they faced everything the underground threw at them. But they were only a child. They slumped to their knees and began to sob, exhausted down to the soul.

And bony arms scooped them up, Papyrus sitting cross legged on the tiled floor as he held Chara and let them cry. Skeletons weren't made for cuddling, but they ignored the bones digging painfully into their skin as they buried their face in his warm hoody, smelling of grease and snow and the tobacco he smoked that smelled like freshly mown lawns and autumn leaves.

“Kid...you've been so brave.”

“I'm scared...”

“I know...”

“I don't wanna die yet...”

“I know.”

He pulled away from the hug, wiping tears from Charas face gently.

“Kid...I promise you this...if you beat Toriel and go home, we'll never forget you. And staying in the underground won't be so bad if we know our friend is where they belong. And if...and if you don't, I'll stand on the grass and look up at the stars. And I'll remember you. We all will. We'll hold you in our hearts until the day we die. Because we love you. All of us.” He chuckled softly. “Now if I were you, I would have thrown in the towel by now. But you didn't get this far by giving up, did you?” 

Chara nodded.

“Thats right. You have so much determination in you. So as long as you hold on, and do whats in your heart, I believe you can do the right thing. Alright...”

He stood up, setting Chara down gently.

“We're all counting on you, kid. Good luck.”

As he turned to walk away, Chara's hand shot out, latching onto his sleeve.

“Don't lie to Sans about what happened to me, OK? I want him to know the truth, whatever it is.”

“...I promise.”

“And...and tell him he was the best friend I ever had.”

“I think he'll be glad to hear that. Go on, now. No sense keeping her waiting.”

Chara began to approach the door. Turning, they saw he had somehow vanished between one second and the next. 

The door to the throne room loomed over them, dark and forbidding despite the warm golden light behind them.

They held the golden locket around their neck that felt so strangely familiar.

And stepped through.


End file.
